Grausames Spiel
by Viper4
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Leichtsinn und Verrat – und dass Freundschaften im Banne der Dunkelheit wie zartes Glas zerbrechen können. Ginny und ein geheimnisvoller Junge reisen ungewollt in die Zeit der Marauders. 6th chap. up
1. Das Tor der Zeit

  


**Autorin:** Viper  
**Inhalt:** Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Leichtsinn und Verrat  
– und dass Freundschaften im Banne der Dunkelheit wie zartes Glas zerbrechen können.  
  
Ginny und ein geheimnisvoller Junge reisen ungewollt in die Zeit der Marauders,  
in der auch Snape und Lily zur Schule gehen, und die Zeit beginnt,   
ein grausames Spiel mit ihnen zu spielen   
(Ginnys 6. Schuljahr, 1997 und Marauders 7. Schuljahr, 1977.).  
**Disclaimer:** alle wiedererkannten Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. 

  


**Prolog**

Es ist an der Zeit,  
bist du dafür bereit -   
Bereit, deine Welt hinter dir zu lassen,  
sie womöglich auf ewig zu verlassen?  
  
Düsternis beherrscht unsere Seelen,  
Sterne funkeln am Himmel wie Juwelen,  
Ich stehe hier und erflehe Macht,  
über mich, über uns und über die Nacht.  
  
Es offenbart sich pure Finsternis,  
nichts ist uns mehr ein Hindernis -  
Selbst die unsterbliche Wahrheit,  
wird übermannt von Dunkelheit.  
  
O, bittere Tränen der Verzweiflung,  
vergeblich warten sie auf Erlösung,  
denn die Zeit treibt mit uns ein Spiel,  
ohne einen Sinn und ohne ein Ziel.  
  
© Viper 2003

  


  


  


**1. Kapitel ~ Das Tor der Zeit**

Nicht wir Menschen sind es, die mit der Zeit zu spielen vermögen. Die Zeit spielt mit uns...  
  
September 1388.  
  
Stumm stand er vor dem sorgsam aus Rosenholz geschnitztem Tisch.   
  
Obwohl es draußen hell war, hatten sich dunkle Wolken aufgetan, die die Sonne verbargen. Vögel krächzten warnend und flogen davon, dann war es still.   
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit auf einen kleinen Gegenstand, während er die uralten Worte des Zaubers sprach.   
  
Er wusste, dass das, was er tat, verboten war. Doch er glaubte nicht, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde. Und wenn, dann würde er den Zauber und die Folgen zu überlisten wissen.   
  
Ein Wirbelsturm wurde geboren und näherte sich ihm.   
  
Mystische Farben blendeten ihn und warfen silberne Schatten in der Dunkelheit des Raumes.   
  
Sie erinnerten ihn an Einhornblut.   
  
Dann hörte er eine uralte Stimme Wortfetzen flüstern.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
September 1997.   
  
Ginny lief über die Ländereien zurück in die Burg. Sie war bei Hagrid gewesen, doch als sie sah, wie der eben noch strahlend blaue Himmel sich verdunkelt hatte und finstere Gewitterwolken im Norden aufgezogen waren, machte sie sich schnell auf dem Rückweg.   
  
Doch natürlich war es zu spät.   
  
Dicke Tropfen hagelten plötzlich von oben herab, ein lautes Donnergrollen ließ Ginny zusammenzucken und ein greller Blitz erhellte den Himmel. Obwohl es ein Septembernachmittag war, war es richtig düster geworden.   
  
Ginny lief ein wenig schneller. Sie fluchte in Gedanken und fragte sich, wo in Gottes Namen die dicken Gewitterwolken so plötzlich aufgetaucht waren. Es waren noch etwa hundert Meter bis zur Burg und Ginny gab auf, einen Sprint hinzulegen, nur um halbwegs trocken anzukommen. Sie war bereits vollkommen durchnässt.   
  
Wieder zuckte ein Blitz am Himmel und tauchte die Ländereien in ein bizarres Licht. Ginny schaute zum Himmel auf, bemerkte etwas scheinbar Kosmisches und wandte den Blick wieder ab.   
  
‚Was?'   
  
Sie erstarrte und schaute wieder zum Himmel empor. Verblüfft riss sie die Augen auf, als sie tatsächlich etwas scheinbar Kosmisches entdeckte. Direkt schräg über sie waren die schwarzen Gewitterwolken auseinandergerissen und bildeten eine Lücke. Doch statt dahinter weitere Wolken zu erblicken, oder das Blau des Himmels, sah Ginny, dass sich diese Stelle mystisch violett verfärbt hatte - wie der Nebel des Orion im All - umringt von einem hellen Grau und Sternenweiß. Das Grau und Sternenweiß glitten sanft in das Violett über. Schwache Sterne blinkten auf und das Violett wurde zur Mitte des Lochs hin immer stärker.   
  
‚Was ist denn das?'  
  
Wie gebannt verfolgte Ginny dieses Naturschauspiel und fragte sich, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Sie beobachtete, wie das mysteriöse Farbige plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde, wie ein Tor, so würde Ginny sich später erinnern; dahinter war es pechschwarz. Das Donnergrollen wurde mit einem Male lauter und lauter und schien nicht aufhören zu wollen. Gleich mehrere Blitze zuckten am Himmel, doch Ginny nahm von alldem nichts wahr. Sie schenkte nur dem Naturschauspiel in den mystischen Farben ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Wolken ringsherum wirbelten durcheinander und machten das Ganze noch imposanter, als es schon war.   
  
Als der Donner am lautesten, die Blitze am Grellsten waren und der Regen wild und unbeherrscht herunterprasselte, sah Ginny fassungslos, wie etwas aus dem pechschwarzen Loch hinausgeworfen wurde. Sie nahm ein Flüstern wahr, aber der Donner war zu laut, um zu verstehen, was es zu sagen hatte. Ein unheimliches, uraltes, lauerndes Flüstern schien aus dem Loch am Himmel zu kommen. Nur Fetzen drangen an ihr Ohr.   
  
"...aufgestoßen... des Zeiten Tore... und aus der Asche der Unendlichkeit..."  
  
Ginny konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, außerdem war sie viel zu sehr von dem Schauspiel fasziniert, was sich ihr am Himmelsgewölbe bot.   
  
Die mystischen Farben schlossen sich wieder und von dem Schwarz war nichts mehr zu sehen. Das Flüstern verstummte. Das fliegende Etwas segelte Ginny entgegen und sie machte einen erschrockenen Sprung zur Seite. Der Wind war stark und nahm dem Sturz des Etwas an Kraft. Mit einem schnellem Blick zum Himmel sah sie, dass die Farben verschwunden waren. Dunkle Gewitterwolken zogen drüber hinweg, als wäre nichts geschehen, der Donner wurde leiser und die Blitze wurden seltener. Selbst der Regen peitschte Ginny nicht mehr hart ins Gesicht, sondern fiel sanft vom Himmel herab.   
  
Etwa zwei Meter vor dem Boden wurde der Flug des Etwas durch offenbar unsichtbare Kraft angehalten. Für einige Sekunden schwebte es dicht über dem Boden, dann wurde es endgültig fallengelassen. Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, als das dunkle Etwas hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ginny hörte ein Stöhnen und kreischte entsetzt auf, als sie merkte, dass dieses Etwas menschliche Formen und Umrisse hatte.   
  
Fassungslos starrte sie es an. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durch ihren Kopf und versuchten eine Erklärung zu finden - vergeblich. Es war eindeutig ein Mensch. Es hatte einen Kopf und trug einen schwarzen, langen pelzbesetzten Mantel. Es lag auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und zusammengekrümmt. Offensichtlich vor Schmerzen. Ginnys Gedanken wirbelten noch immer durch ihren Kopf und sie schien sie nicht bändigen zu können.   
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gestanden und das Etwas angestarrt hatte, aber als es erneut stöhnte, kam sie wieder zur Besinnung, bekam ihre auflehnenden Gedanken zur Ruhe und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt darauf zu. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und näherte sich einen weiteren Schritt. Dann ließ sie alle Vorsicht fallen und lief dahin, kniete sich auf dem schlammigen Boden nieder und maß es mit schnellen Blicken. Es war eine schlanke Gestalt. Vorsichtig berührte sie es am Arm und drehte es leicht auf den Rücken.   
  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als es sofort nachgab und auf den Rücken fiel.   
  
Ginny konnte nun sein Gesicht sehen.   
  
Es war ein bleicher Junge, wie sie verblüfft feststellte. Hastig griff sie nach seinem rechten Handgelenk und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Sie konnte ihn fühlen. Er lebte. Er war offenbar nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein. Im Moment also ungefährlich.   
  
Endlich gestatte sie sich einen genaueren Blick in sein Gesicht.   
  
Der Junge musste in ihrem Alter sein. Er war blass, nahezu bleich und hatte dunkle, fast schwarze Haare. Sie fielen ihm in die Stirn und wurden am Hinterkopf kürzer. Eine Wunde war an seiner rechten Schläfe und Blut sickerte langsam heraus. Seine Nase war schmal und gerade und seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr fein und aristokratisch. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen und sah sehr friedlich und versonnen aus. Die großen Augen hatte er geschlossen, aber er hatte lange, dichte Wimpern, was ihm etwas Unschuldiges verlieh.   
  
Unter dem enganliegenden kostbaren Mantel trug er ein schwarzes Hemd mit einem schmalen, aber langen Ausschnitt ohne Kragen, was sehr teuer aussah, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze, edle Stiefel. Ein silbernes Schwert, was er um die Hüften trug, blitzte Ginny entgegen und sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. In seiner linken Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab.   
  
Der Junge war hübsch, aber das interessierte Ginny nicht. Wer war er und wieso fiel er vom Himmel?   
  
Ginny bemerkte gar nicht, wie das Gewitter so plötzlich vorüberzog, wie es gekommen war. Es fielen nur noch leichte Regentropfen vom Himmel, aber auch das bemerkte sie nicht. Sie war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft. Sie kniete noch immer neben dem Jungen und überlegte mittlerweile nicht nur, wer er war und warum neuerdings junge Zauberer vom Himmel fielen, sondern auch, was sie tun sollte.   
  
Sollte sie in die Burg rennen und jemanden holen, der ihr half, den Jungen zur Krankenstation zu bringen? Das wäre das Naheliegendste und auch das Vernünftigste, wie sie sich einredete. Aber da war etwas, irgendetwas in ihrem Gefühl, dass ihr verriet, niemandem den Jungen zu zeigen. Es war schließlich nicht normal, dass man vom Himmel fiel.   
  
Doch was war, wenn er Böses und Gefährliches im Schilde führte? Wenn er ein schwarzer Magier war? Gerade, weil es nicht normal war, auf welche Art und Weise er auf die Ländereien Hogwarts gesegelt war, sollte sie ihn offiziell melden.  
  
Ginny nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab weg und steckte ihn vorsichtshalber ein.  
  
Sie grübelte weiter. Würde man ihr überhaupt glauben? Der Junge konnte alles abstreiten und man würde sie auslachen. Andererseits gab es keinen Grund, warum sie sich so etwas ausdenken sollte.   
  
Ginny wurde langsam verzweifelt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und die Versuche, das Für und Wider abzuwägen, halfen nichts. Vielleicht sollte sie es wenigstens Hermione erzählen. Aber Hermione würde es vielleicht Harry und Ron erzählen oder gleich zu Dumbledore gehen. Hermione war Schulsprecherin, es wäre keine gute Idee, es ihr als Erste zu erzählen. Aber wem sonst? Ron würde sie auslachen, wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, der Junge hier wäre durch die Wolken gefallen. Und Harry würde sie zwar vielleicht nicht auslachen, aber sie zumindest mit einem dieser ‚Ja ja, die Kleinen spinnen mal wieder'- belustigten Blicke bedenken.   
  
Sie war so sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie erst einen Augenblick später realisierte, dass der Junge seine Augen aufgeschlagen und sich geregt hatte.   
  
Doch als sie seine hellgrauen Augen wahrnahm, stieß Ginny einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und wich zurück, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie sich auf ihren Po setzte.   
  
Hastig rappelte Ginny sich auf, ihr Körper war angespannt. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie sicher war, er würde es hören. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus, aber sie behielt die Ruhe. Etwas Ruhe, zumindest.   
  
Benommen richtete der Junge sich auf und versuchte, aufzustehen. "Was war los?", murmelte er leise. Er fasste sich mit der Hand an seiner verwundeten Schläfe und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er die Platzwunde berührte.   
  
"Halt", sagte Ginny. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, aber sie meinte es ernst. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.   
  
Verblüfft hielt der Junge in seiner Bewegung inne und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. Er saß auf dem nassen Boden und schaute zu ihr auf. Verwirrt. Und anmaßend. Seine Hand glitt dorthin, wo sein Zauberstab bis vor kurzem noch seinen Platz hatte, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion, als er merkte, dass er fehlte.   
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er barsch; Ginny und ihren Zauberstab nicht aus den Augen lassend.   
  
Seine dunklen Haarsträhnen klebten ihm nass vom Regen auf der Stirn.   
  
"Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen", meinte Ginny und war überrascht, wie mutig sie klang.   
  
Sie sah, wie der Junge missmutig seine Stirn runzelte.   
  
Jetzt, wo er wach war, wirkte er nicht mehr so friedlich und unschuldig. Seine hellgrauen Augen waren kalt und trotz seiner langen, dunklen Wimpern, die ihm etwas Unschuldiges verliehen, strahlten sie Arroganz aus. Auf seinen feinen Zügen lag ebenfalls Arroganz. Und Anmaßung.   
  
"Du bist vom Himmel gefallen."   
  
Diesmal riss der Junge seine Augen auf. Ungläubig, fand Ginny.   
  
"Du bist vom Himmel gefallen. Die Wolken haben sich geteilt und mystische Farben waren an dieser Stelle zu sehen. Dann bist du..." Ginny wurde bewusst, wie seltsam und unglaubwürdig sich ihre Erklärung anhörte. Verrückt. "...von dort hier herunter gefallen", beendete sie langsam den Satz.   
  
Der Junge stand nun auf, vorsichtig und anmutig, mit den Bewegungen einer Raubkatze, und ohne Ginny aus den Augen zu lassen. Als er stand, schwankte er leicht. Sein Haar klebte ihm nass auf der Stirn.   
  
Er war hochgewachsen, einen ganzen Kopf größer als Ginny. Spöttisch sah er sie an. "Dein Gehirn ist nicht im Geringsten mit deinem Mund verbunden, oder?", fragte er voller Hohn und maß sie mit knappen Blicken.   
  
Ginny starrte ihn an, ihr Mund klappte herunter. So viel Frechheit hatte sie nicht erwartet. Natürlich klang ihre Behauptung absurd, aber er musste doch wissen, dass es wahr war! Hastig schloss sie ihren Mund.   
"Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?", fragte sie, ohne auf seine Provokationen einzugehen. "Du bist wirklich vom Himmel gefallen. Was hast du zuletzt getan?"   
  
Der Junge betrachtete sie zornig und Ginny fragte sich, warum. Sie vermutete, weil sie ihn bedrohte.  
Nachdenklich holte sie seinen Zauberstab hervor und beobachtete, wie der Junge seine Augenbrauen finster zusammenzog. "Wenn du es mir erzählst, gebe ich ihn dir zurück."   
  
Der Junge schnappte nach Luft. "Du willst mich erpressen, Bauernmädchen? !", fragte er ungläubig. "Das würdest du nicht wagen!"   
  
Ginny merkte, wie er seine linke Hand auf sein Schwertgriff unter dem Mantel legte, aber es machte ihr keine Angst. Sie war diejenige mit dem Zauberstab und somit im Moment die Mächtigere. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie eigentlich tun sollte und hatte sich entschieden, es sich erst zu überlegen, wenn der Junge ihr alles erzählt hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war er ja ein Anhänger Voldemorts... .   
  
"Erzähl'", forderte sie ihn auf.   
  
Der Junge legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und schaute sie nachdenklich und immer noch finster an. Seine Lage schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, dass sah man ihm an. "Es war ein Zeitzauber", sagte er schließlich.   
  
Ginny riss die Augen auf. "Ein Zeitzauber...", wiederholte sie lahm.   
  
Der Junge nickte. "Ich wollte fünf Jahre in die Zukunft reisen."   
  
"Du beherrschst einen Zeitzauber..." Ginny konnte es kaum fassen. Sie kannte gar keinen Zeitzauber. Sie hatte zwar immer angenommen, dass es einen gibt, aber sie hatte nie etwas darüber gelesen. Vielleicht, weil es verboten war.   
  
"Du bist ziemlich unhöflich", bemerkte der Junge barsch.   
  
Ginny blinzelte verwirrt.   
  
"In welchem Jahr bin ich? Und wo um Gottes Willen sind wir?"   
  
"Wir haben das Jahr 1997", antwortete Ginny langsam. "Und das hier ist Hogwarts, die englische Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."   
  
"1997?", wiederholte der Junge ungläubig und starrte Ginny fassungslos an. Er sah aus, als ob seine Knie jeden Augenblick nachgeben würden. Aber sie taten es nicht. Stattdessen starrte er Ginny weiterhin an. "1997? Bist du dir sicher?"   
  
Ginny nickte. "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Aus welchem Jahr kommst du denn?" Sie sah ihn neugierig an. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Er hatte keinen Grund zu lügen, fand sie. Außerdem machte es Sinn. Schließlich war er vom Himmel gefallen.   
  
"Dann ist irgendetwas mit meinem Zeitzauber schiefgelaufen", murmelte der Junge. Er raufte sich die Haare. Dann blinzelte er Ginny an. "Wie? Ach so... ich komme aus dem Jahr 1388. Und ich wollte ins Jahr 1393."   
  
Nun war es Ginny, die fassungslos dreinblickte. "1388?", wiederholte sie. Sie lachte ungläubig auf. Sie dachte, er würde sie auf den Arm nehmen, aber dann besah sie sich noch einmal seine Kleidung. Es würde hinkommen. Seine Art zu Reden. Und sein Schwert... es würde für sich sprechen, dass er tatsächlich aus dem Jahr 1388 käme. Aber es war verrückt. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild in ihrem Kopf herum. "Das ist verrückt."   
  
Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln und spieß sie mit seinen verächtlichen Blicken auf. "Wie sprichst du überhaupt mit mir, Bauernmädchen!"   
  
Ginny sah ihn empört an. "Ich bin kein Bauernmädchen."   
  
"Nicht? Und was bist du dann?" Er glitt mit seinem Blick über ihre Kleidung.   
  
Ginny errötete leicht. Natürlich sah ihre Kleidung nicht kostbar aus. Aber sie schämte sich dessen normalerweise nicht. "Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen."   
  
Der Junge lachte höhnisch auf. "Was ist dein Vater? Er wird wohl kaum ein Graf, Lord oder gar ein Earl sein bei der Kleidung. Also kannst du ja nur ein Bauernmädchen sein. Und demnach hast du mir Respekt zu zollen."   
  
Ginny presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. "Mein Vater arbeitet im Zauberministerium. Und du bist derjenige ohne Zauberstab, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Außerdem gibt es heutzutage keine Lords mehr."   
  
"Was?" Der Junge schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen.   
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?"   
  
"Was hast du da eben gesagt?"   
  
"Erzähl' mir erst, was du vorhast."   
  
Der Junge sah sie wieder finster an. Er sah aus, als ob er sie zurechtweisen wolle. Aber dann blickte er auf ihren, dann auf seinen Zauberstab in ihren Händen, zuckte erneut mit den Achseln und überlegte. "Ich muss zurück. Ich weiß aber nicht wie."   
  
"Bitte?"   
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte Zeit genug, mir zu überlegen, wie ich zurückkomme, wenn ich erst mal ans Ziel gekommen bin", rechtfertigte er sich. "Außerdem hatte ich nur vor, fünf Jahre in die Zukunft zu reisen."   
  
"Was wolltest du überhaupt in der Zukunft?"   
  
"Privatangelegenheiten", winkte der Junge hochmütig ab. "Und nun erzähl' mir, warum es keine Lords mehr gibt."   
  
Ginny merkte erst jetzt, dass sie fror. Ihre Anspannung wich langsam zurück, sie merkte, dass keine Gefahr von dem Jungen ausging - zumindest solange nicht, wie er keinen Zauberstab hatte - und sie spürte die Nässe und Kälte, die sich in ihrer Kleidung, auf ihrer Haut und in ihren Knochen festgesetzt hatte. "Vielleicht sollten wir reingehen", sagte sie langsam.   
  
Der Junge nickte. "Und es wäre besser, wenn du nicht gleich jedem davon erzählen würdest."   
  
"Du gibst also zu, vom Himmel gefallen zu sein?"   
  
Nachdenklich musterte der Junge sie aus seinen hellgrauen Augen. "Wenn du es sagst, wird es wohl so gewesen sein, hm."   
  
"Ich erzähl' es niemandem. Vorerst nicht", versprach sie. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Ginny keine wirklichen Freunde in Hogwatrs hatte und sich oft einsam fühlte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass sie zu naiv war. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus beidem, was dazu führte, dass sie dem Jungen in gewisser Weise vertraute.  
"Ich bin übrigens Ginny." Sie steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und hielt ihm ihre freie Hand entgegen.   
  
Er schlug nicht ein, sondern verschränkte finster die Arme vor die Brust. "Du bist meines Standes nicht würdig. Ich bin Mortimer Colwell of Worcester. Du hast mich mit 'Sir' oder 'Mylord' anzureden. Außerdem ziemt es sich überhaupt nicht, mich zu duzen." Er sah sie noch einmal hochmütig an, ehe er an ihr vorbeischritt.   
  
Sprachlos wandte Ginny sich um und starrte ihm auf den Rücken. "Gott, bist du arrogant", stieß sie hervor.   
  
Mortimer blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ich dachte, du wolltest reingehen."   
  
Ginny ging auf ihn zu und holte ihn ein.   
  
"Ich nehme an, du hast nicht vor, mir meinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben, du Diebin?"   
  
Ginny lachte ungläubig auf. "Diebin?", wiederholte sie. Langsam fand sie es amüsant. "Ich bin keine Diebin. Und genau, ich habe ich nicht vor, dir deinen Zauberstab wiederzugeben, ehe ich nicht weiß, ob du eine Gefahr darstellst."  
Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand. Dann ging sie los und Mortimer beeilte sich, neben ihr herzugehen.   
  
Sie stiegen die Treppen zu Hogwarts hoch. Ginny wollte gerade die schwere Eichenholztür öffnen, als Mortimer zuvorkam. "Mylady", sagte er und gewährte ihr den Vortritt. Doch in seiner Stimme lag zuviel Hohn, um es als höfliche Geste aufzufassen.   
  
"Wenigstens weiß einer von uns beiden, wie man sich zu benehmen hat", fügte er hinzu, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten.   
  
Ginny wandte sich zu ihm um. "Deine Wunde...", murmelte sie. "Tut mir leid, dass ich gar nicht danach gefragt habe." Sie legte ihren Zauberstab an seine Wunde, doch Mortimer wich zurück.   
  
"He, lass das!", forderte er.   
  
"Ich will sie doch nur heilen", erklärte Ginny beschwichtigend. Sie unternahm einen erneuten Versuch und diesmal ließ er sie gewähren. Als sie die Wunde geheilt hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück, nickte kurz und wandte sich um. "Du sagst jetzt am Besten nichts mehr. Es ist einfacher, wenn niemand weiß, dass du aus dem Mittelalter bist. Folge mir einfach."   
  
"Mittelalter?", wiederholte Mortimer verwirrt.   
  
Doch Ginny hatte sich schon eilig zu den Treppen, die zur Bibliothek führten, gewandt.   
  
"So weit ist es schon gekommen, dass ich mir etwas von einem Bauernmädchen befehlen lassen muss", hörte sie Mortimer dicht hinter sich murmeln, sie ignorierte ihn aber.   
  
"Hier ist die Bibliothek", sagte Ginny, als sie oben angekommen waren. Sie trat ein und stoppte plötzlich, als sie Harry, Ron und Hermione auf sich zukommen sah.   
  
Sie fühlte einen Stoß im Rücken und prallte einen Schritt nach vorne. Mortimer war ihr in den Rücken gelaufen.   
  
"Hey Ginny", rief Ron ihr laut entgegen. "Müsst ihr Schularbeiten machen? Mann, ihr seid aber nass." Ron grinste sie unverschämt an.   
  
"Hal-lo", sagte Ginny lahm. ‚Was soll ich tun, was soll ich tun?', dachte sie panisch. ‚Oh Gott, hoffentlich hält dieser Mortimer die Klappe.'   
  
"Wer ist denn das?", fragte Hermione interessiert, als sie Mortimer sah. Sie musterte ihn neugierig.   
  
Ginny schaute über die Schulter.   
  
Ja, so wie Mortimer da stand, mit einem langen Mantel und den anderen kostbaren Sachen, völlig durchnässt und keinen Hauch von einer Hogwartsuniform, war er alles andere als unauffällig. Sein Schwert zeichnete sich deutlich unter seinem offenen Mantel ab.   
  
"Das ist Mortimer. Er ist aus Ravenclaw. Wir müssen was für den Unterricht zusammen machen", sagte Ginny hastig.   
  
"Aha", meinte Ron dumpf und musterte Mortimer mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen.   
  
"Wo ist denn deine Hogwartskluft?", wollte Harry von Mortimer wissen.   
  
"Wollt ihr euch nicht etwas Trockenes anziehen?", fragte Hermione und runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr holt euch noch einen weg."   
  
"Ja, ja, das machen wir gleich", sagte Ginny schnell.   
  
"Meine Güte, was ist denn hier los", erscholl eine neue Stimme.   
  
"Madam Pince", sagte Hermione schnell. "Wir gehen ja schon."   
  
"Ja, ihr stört nämlich die anderen." Madam Pince war herangetreten und musterte die Gruppe ärgerlich. "Ihr seid ja vollkommen durchnässt! So kommt ihr mir aber nicht herein", fuhr sie Ginny und Mortimer an.   
  
"Wer ist denn das, die Empfangsdame?", raunte Mortimer und sah Ginny fragend an. Er machte bereits Anstalten, seinen Mantel auszuziehen, womöglich, um ihn Madam Pince zu geben.   
  
Ginny geriet in Panik. "Nein, behalt den bloß an", zischte sie.   
  
"Empfangsdame?", wiederholte Ron dümmlich.   
  
Ginny seufzte leise. Sie hatte gehofft, Mortimers Frage sei ungehört geblieben.   
  
Madam Pince hatte empört ihre Hände in die Hüften gestützt. "Also wirklich. Raus hier, alle Mann, aber sofort."   
  
"Empfangsdame?", wiederholte Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg hinaus machten.   
  
"Du bist kein Hogwartsschüler, kann das sein?", fragte Harry. Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, als nach einer Frage.   
  
"Doch, doch, natürlich ist er einer. Aber ein Ravenclaw. Ihr wisst doch, wie sie sind", lachte Ginny nervös.   
  
Hermione, Ron und Harry sahen sie verwirrt an.   
  
"Wohl eher ihr geheimer Lover", grinste Hermione.   
  
"Also wirklich", schnaubte Ginny.   
  
"Was trägst du da überhaupt unter deinem Mantel?", wollte Ron wissen und wies auf das Schwert.   
  
"Mein Schwert, was denn sonst, Bauerntölpel", lautete die hochmütige Antwort des Jungen.   
  
"Was?", fragte Harry perplex.   
  
"Bauerntölpel?", wiederholte Ron halb verärgert, halb amüsiert.   
  
"Mortimers Familie legt großen Wert auf die alten, mittelalterlichen Sitten", erklärte Ginny hastig.   
  
‚Oh Mann, warum mache ich das nur. Soll doch jeder wissen, dass er einen Zeitsprung gemacht hat...'  
  
Aber Ginny verriet ihn nicht. Dazu mischte sich ihr Gewissen zu sehr ein.   
  
"Ah ja?", sagten Hermione und Harry zweifelnd und wie aus einem Mund.   
  
"Also, wir gehen schon mal vor", sagte Ginny. Sie packte Mortimer entschlossen am linken Arm. Sie lächelte Hermione, Harry und Ron über die Schulter an. "Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."   
  
Mortimer ließ sich resigniert mitziehen und Ginny brachte ihn um die Ecke. Sie wusste, dass Hermione, Harry und Ron einen anderen Weg gehen würden.   
  
So blieben sie mitten im Gang stehen und warteten.   
  
"Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, uns trocken zu zaubern", sagte Ginny. Sie holte es nach und als sie anschließend um die Ecke lugte und keine Spur mehr von ihren drei Freunden sah, winkte sie Mortimer herbei. "Okay, wir können jetzt in die Bibliothek." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Du kannst nicht jedem erzählen, dass du ein Schwert mit dir rumträgst, Mortimer", versuchte sie ihm einzutrichtern und kam sich vor wie ihre Mutter, wenn sie ihr etwas erklären wollte, als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war.   
  
Mortimer runzelte die Stirn. "Aber..."   
  
"Es ist unüblich", unterbrach sie ihn. "Niemand trägt heutzutage ein Schwert."   
  
Mortimer hob perplex die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Was? Warum nicht?"   
  
"Komm erst einmal mit in die Bibliothek", meinte Ginny.   
  
Sie gingen wieder zurück und unter höchst misstrauischen Blicken von Madam Pince führte sie ihn hastig in die hinterste Ecke der Bücherei. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, der direkt unter einem Fenster stand.   
  
Draußen regnete es immer noch etwas, aber weit hinten im Norden konnte Ginny schon das Blau des Himmels erkennen.   
  
Sie saß Mortimer gegenüber und sah ihn neugierig an. "Welchen Zauber hast du benutzt?"   
  
Mortimer zuckte mit den Achseln. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er Ginny missmutig an, aber er schien nachzugeben. "Ich habe nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es funktioniert. Ich habe ‚Tore der Zeit, öffnet euch. Um mich in ins Unbekannte zu wagen, trete ich ins Tor hinein, wie ich es verlasse. Ins Jahr 1393 möchte ich gelangen, als ein Reisender, im Herzen allein' gesagt, wobei ich ein gewisses Ritual durchgeführt habe. Ich hatte einen Giftzahn einer grünen Schlange, dass mit einem Einhornhaar umwickelt war, vor mir liegen und habe dabei dreimal mit dem Zauberstab draufgetippt. Plötzlich entstand ein Wirbel und hat mich erfasst. Ich war nicht bewusstlos, aber ich war auch nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein. Dann bin ich hier draußen wieder zu mir gekommen."   
  
"Hm." Ginny beschrieb, was sich während dem Gewitter zugespielt hatte.   
  
"Interessant", meinte Mortimer nachdenklich.   
  
"Ich habe noch nie von diesem Zauber gehört. Ich habe noch nie von einem Zeitzauber gelesen."   
  
"Es war Zufall, dass ich ihn entdeckte", gab er zu. "In unserer Zeit ist es verboten, einen Zeitzauber anzuwenden."   
  
"Bei uns auch", nickte Ginny.   
  
"Erzähl' mir endlich von eurer Zeit. Damit ich verstehen kann, wie ein Mädchen wie du es wagt, so mit einem wie mir zu reden", verlangte Mortimer.   
  
Ginny schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "In unserer Zeit haben die Adligen keine Macht mehr. Es gibt sie zwar noch, so wie es in England noch eine Königin gibt, aber heutzutage hat nur derjenige Macht, der über Geld und somit Einfluss verfügt."   
  
"Na und, das ist bei uns auch so."   
  
"Aber bei euch ist das durch Erbfolge geregelt, dass die Nachkommen den Reichtum erben. Be uns sind alle in dieser Hinsicht gleichgestellt. Jeder kann reich werden und Einfluss haben, verstehst du? Einfach jeder. Ob seine Vorfahren einfache Bauern waren oder hohe Lords. Nur wer Leistung zu Tage bringt, kann Karriere machen. Dadurch entsteht starkes Konkurrenzdenken, aber dafür sind die Menschen gleichgestellt."   
  
Mortimer schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen.   
  
"Außerdem gibt es keine Monarchie mehr. Die Königin Englands ist eine Muggle und selbst bei ihnen hat sie nichts zu sagen. Sowohl bei ihnen, als auch bei uns wird es durch Ministerien geregelt. Bei ihnen gibt es das Parlament, bei uns das Zaubereiminsterium. Und jeder kann dort tätig sein, wenn er will. Gesetze werden erlassen, an die sich jeder halten muss. Heutzutage wird durch Mehrheit entschieden. Und nicht durch den König und durch seine Lords."   
  
Mortimer starrte sie nun endgültig schockiert an. "Was? Das ist ja krank!"   
  
"England führt auch keine Kriege mehr", fuhr Ginny ungerührt fort. "Frankreich ist zum Beispiel ein Freund. Wie alle anderen demokratischen Länder. Es gibt sogar eine Vereinigung, in der die Länder auf internationaler Ebene diskutieren."   
  
"Und der Pöbel regiert?"   
  
Ginny musste grinsen. "Wenn du es so bezeichnen willst... ja."   
  
"Heilige Jungfrau Maria", stieß Mortimer aus und bekreuzigte sich. "Wie konnte es dazu kommen?"   
  
"Nun", sagte Ginny und sah ihn gespielt hochmütig an. "Die Menschen sind intelligenter geworden. Sie lassen sich nicht mehr alles gefallen und wollten Gleichberechtigung."   
  
Mortimer nickte. "Ja, bei uns gab es auch vor kurzem Bauernaufstände. Die wollten auf einmal mehr Mitspracherecht. Viel Blut ist dabei vergossen worden, aber die Aufrührer wurden zum Glück gehängt."   
  
"Tja. Ihr habt die Bauern Jahrtausende ausgebeutet. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich irgendwann erhoben haben. Aber sei unbesorgt, auch heutzutage wird ausgebeutet. Nur, dass es nichts mehr damit zu tun, als was man geboren wird. Nur wer Geld hat, kommt weiter. Der Rest wird unter Kontrolle gehalten. Ginny klang etwas bitter. "Und... die Muggle werden nach wie vor von einigen verachtet." Sie wickelte sich eine ihrer roten Locken um ihren Zeigefinger. "Es gibt bei uns dunkle Zauberer. Einer von ihnen ist mächtig und versucht, die Macht in der Zaubererwelt an sich zu reißen. Um die Welt in Tyrannei und Dunkelheit zu stoßen, um Muggle und Mugglefreunde zu töten und zu unterdrücken."   
  
"Und?"   
  
"Na ja... derzeit wird versucht, die Verteidigung standfest zu halten. Der Zauberer hält sich versteckt, aber man sagt, er warte nur auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt. Aber um auf mein ach-so-unhöfliches Wesen zurückzukommen... da wir in unserer Welt gleichgestellt sind, gibt es keinen Grund, sich nicht zu duzen. Ich würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, jemanden in meinem Alter zu siezen. Aber die Erwachsenen... die sieze ich natürlich."   
  
"Und das wurde einfach so abgeschafft, ja." Mortimer machte ein finsteres Gesicht.   
  
"Ich denke mal, dass kam mit der Zeit. Man ist modern geworden. Aber nicht unbedingt intelligenter", seufzte Ginny.   
  
"Und die Welten der Muggle und Zauberer und Hexen haben sich offenbar endgültig getrennt?"   
  
Ginny nickte. "Endgültig."   
  
"Und diese Schule hier? Hogwarts... ich kenne sie vom Hörensagen. Offenbar ist sie ein voller Erfolg geworden, hm. Nicht zu fassen." Mortimer grinste ironisch.   
  
"Jeder Engländer, der zaubern kann, geht heutzutage nach Hogwarts."   
  
Es war Mortimer deutlich im Gesicht zu lesen, dass er es nicht verstehen konnte, wie man ungeachtet des Standes auf dieselbe Schule gehen konnte.   
  
Ginny ließ ihm kurz Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, an den er sich wohl niemals gewöhnen würde. Sie selbst brannte vor Fragen, aber sie hatte sich in Geduld geübt. Schließlich war Mortimer der Fremde hier und es würde ihm vielleicht besser gehen, wenn er wenigstens einen groben Einblick auf die derzeitigen Zustände hatte. Außerdem wusste sie selbst ja aus dem Geschichtsunterricht, wie es im Mittelalter zuging. Aber natürlich war es etwas anderes, es von einer Person zu erfahren, die tatsächlich in dieser Zeit lebt - und vielleicht auch keine Schlaftablette wie Professor Binns war.   
  
"Und bei euch? Gibt es viele Zauberer, die sich in schwarzer Magie üben?"   
  
Mortimer schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht. Zumindest gibt es niemandem, der großartig versucht, mit schwarzer Magie an Macht zu kommen. Schließlich hat man dem König die Treue geschworen."   
  
Ginny lächelte. "In unserer Zeit würde man bedenkenlos diese Treue brechen, weißt du."   
  
Sie sah, wie es in seinen kalten Augen aufblitzte. "Ihr seid ja auch ein verräterisches Bauernpack."   
  
Ginny stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Natürlich", sagte sie sarkastisch. "Und mit dem Teufel im Bunde."   
  
Mortimer nickte ernst. "Ich befürchte es."   
  
"Und was hast du nun vor?"   
  
"Ich muss einen Zauber finden, der mich zurückbringt. Das Ritual ist dasselbe, nur der Spruch ist etwas anders, glaub ich."   
  
"Ich könnte dir helfen", bot Ginny sich an.   
  
Er sah sie überrascht an. Dann nickte er knapp. "Natürlich tust du das."   
  
Ginny sagte nichts. Sie redete sich ein, dass er es so gewohnt war, im befehlenden Ton zu reden und Mädchen wie sie in seiner Zeit respektvoll taten, was er sagte. Woher sollte er also die Art des menschlichen Miteinanders kennen, die sie kannte.   
  
"Du hast noch meinen Zauberstab", bemerkte er kühl.   
  
Ginny überlegte. Mortimer schien kein dunkler Zauberer zu sein. Er schien die Wahrheit zu sagen und war somit auch kein Anhänger Voldemorts. Aber was war, wenn er die ganze Zeit nur log? Andererseits... warum sollte er es so kompliziert machen, wenn er tatsächlich ein Feind wäre. Dann hätte er wahrscheinlich schon längst sein Schwert gezogen und ihr den Kopf abgehackt, dachte sie und schüttelte sich leicht bei dieser Vorstellung. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab wirklich haben wollte, hätte er sich ihn längst geholt. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab ja nicht mehr griffbereit in der Hand und wenn er sie mit seiner scharfen Klinge bedrohen würde, war sie diejenige, die nachgeben müsste. Er schien ihr also ein wenig zu vertrauen. Was wohl daran lag, dass er Hilfe in dieser fremden Welt brauchte.  
Außerdem hatte sie selbst gesehen, wie er vom Himmel gefallen war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich das kosmisch Farbige aufgestoßen hatte, wie ein Tor, fiel ihr auf, und er hindurchgestoßen wurde. Wenn Voldemort zu so etwas fähig wäre, hätte er wohl gleich eine ganze Armee geschickt, wenn er denn eine zur Verfügung hätte.  
Sie wusste nicht, warum sie dem Jungen ein wenig zu vertrauen schien. Es war wohl seine Art. Sie war... entwaffnend.   
  
Zögernd holte sie seinen Zauberstab hervor. Sie umschloss ihren eigenen mit der anderen Hand, jederzeit bereit, ihn zu rücken und einen Abwehrzauber auszusprechen.   
  
"Hier", sagte sie und hielt Mortimer seinen Zauberstab entgegen.   
  
"Na endlich", knurrte er, nahm seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn ein.   
  
Ginny atmete auf. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab los, ließ Mortimer aber nicht aus den Augen.   
  
"Wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann musst du mir schon einiges näher erklären", meinte sie. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht helfen musste. Aber in dem Moment, als sie ihn vom Himmel hatte fallen sehen, wurde sie doch schon in diese Situation mit hineingezogen. Sie konnte es also nicht einfach ignorieren, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Aber sie konnte helfen, den Jungen, den sie gar nicht kannte, wieder zurück in seine Zeit zu bringen.   
  
Mortimer nickte. "Wie im Spruch schon erwähnt, gibt es ein Zeittor. Dieses kann man durch den Zeitzauber öffnen und man gelangt in das gewünschte Jahr."   
  
"Normalerweise", meinte Ginny.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was schief gegangen ist. Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass der Zauber wirklich funktioniert. Weil, einen Zeitsprung habe ich ja gemacht. Nur eben in das falsche Jahr."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Es ist verboten, das Zeittor zu öffnen. Man könnte etwas an der Vergangenheit oder der Zukunft ändern, was dramatische Folgen auf die Gegenwart und der Zeit an sich hätte. So hat es zumindest immer Bruder Anthony gepredigt."   
  
"Und das ist dein Lehrer?"   
  
Mortimer nickte. "Aber wenn es funktioniert hat, kann es ja so schlimm nicht sein, nicht wahr?" Er grinste schelmisch und Grübchen entstanden links und rechts von seinem geschwungenen Mund.   
  
Ginny sah ihn scharf an. "Auch bei uns sind Zeitreisen verboten. Es wird gute Gründe dafür geben."   
  
Mortimer winkte gelassen ab. "Ja, um die Zeit zu schützen. Aber schau, wenn es bei mir so einfach funktioniert hat, kann es nun wirklich nicht gefährlich sein. Sonst hätte man besser darauf geachtet, dass man an solche Zeitzauber erst gar nicht gelangen kann."   
  
Ginny dachte nach. Es klang logisch, was Mortimer sagte.   
  
"Aber da ich ja erst einmal in mein Jahr zurück will, brauchen wir uns über den Schutz der Zeit sowieso keine Sorgen zu machen", fuhr er fort. "Ich habe den Zeitzauber in einem uraltem, pechschwarzen gebundenen Buch in einem geheimen Raum gefunden.   
  
"Wo denn genau?"   
  
"In der Burg meines Vaters."   
  
"Ist dein Vater ein Lord?"   
  
Mortimer nickte, aber Ginny sah, wie dunkle Wolken in seinen hellgrauen Augen vorüberhuschten. "Ja, er ist Lord. Uns gehört Worcester." Er klang gepresst.   
  
Ginny wartete, aber als er dem nichts mehr hinzufügte, nickte sie knapp. Sie fragte nicht weiter. Wenn Mortimer mehr vorgehabt hätte zu erzählen, hätte er es sicher getan.   
  
"Wir können ja mal die Bibliothek durchforsten", schlug sie vor. "Den Verbotenen Bereich. Da müssen wir aber die Nacht abwarten."   
  
Vielleicht würden sie ja etwas finden. Wenn Mortimer so einfach an einen Zeitzauber herangekommen war, obgleich es die Zeit doch immer zu schützen galt, würden sie vielleicht auch etwas finden, dachte Ginny.   
  
Weder ihr noch Mortimer wurde der mögliche Fehler in ihren Gedanken bewusst. Dass man die Zeit nicht zu schützen brauchte, weil sie mächtig genug war, es selbst zu tun...   
  


  


  



	2. Zeitsprung ins Ungewisse

  


**2. Kapitel ~ Zeitsprung ins Ungewisse**

Leichtsinn war schon immer eine Schwäche der Menschen.  
  
September 1997.   
  
Ginny seufzte. Sie saß mit Mortimer wieder in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte ihm beim Abendbrot etwas zu Essen aus der großen Halle mitgehen lassen und war direkt danach wieder in die Bibliothek gelaufen, wo Mortimer gewartet hatte.   
  
"Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie wir an einen Schlangengiftzahn und an ein Einhornhaar kommen", sagte sie gerade.   
  
Sie saßen wieder an dem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek. Draußen dämmerte es langsam, aber sicher.   
  
Mortimer winkte lässig ab. "Hier gibt es doch sicher ein Zaubertrankmeister. Der hat garantiert so etwas."   
  
"Er würde aber nie mit so etwas rausrücken. Snape hasst alle, die keine Slytherins sind."   
  
"Dann stiehlst du es ihm. Darin hast du doch nun wirklich keine Hemmungen."   
  
Ginny stieß einen langen Atem aus und bedachte Mortimer mit einem blitzenden Blick. "Du bist derjenige, der einen Zeitsprung gemacht hat. Also wirst du ihm das stehlen."   
  
"Ich", sagte Mortimer spöttisch. "Ich kenne mich hier überhaupt nicht aus."   
  
"Okay, okay. Dann werde ich dich begleiten." Ginny zog missmutig die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie nachts heimlich versuchten, etwas aus Snapes Geheimschränken zu stehlen. Wenn Snape sie erwischte, würde ein Schulrauswurf garantiert sein... . Doch da fiel ihr Harrys Tarnumhang ein. "Natürlich!", rief sie triumphierend aus. "Harry besitzt einen Tarnumhang. Den könnten wir uns ausborgen."   
  
Mortimer nickte knapp. "Fein", kommentierte er ihre Idee ungerührt.   
  
"Warum eigentlich einen Giftzahn und ein Einhornhaar?" Ginny hatte sich das schon die ganze Zeit gefragt.   
  
Mortimer hob die Schultern. "Der Giftzahn einer Schlange steht wohl für List. Mit dem Zeitzauber überlistet man schließlich die Zeit. Und ein Einhornhaar steht für Unschuld. Mit dem Sinn, durch den Zeitsprung nichts Böses im Schilde zu führen oder der Zeit etwas Böses zu wünschen."   
  
"Ist das deine Version oder hast du das in dem Buch gelesen?"   
  
"Das ist meine Version." Mortimer grinste schief und entblößte seine weißen Zähne. Seine Eckzähne waren ein winziges Stück länger als die anderen und wesentlich spitzer, fiel Ginny auf.   
  
"Vielleicht reicht es aus, wenn du einfach nur die Jahreszahl im Spruch änderst?"   
  
"Das tue ich, wenn ich hier wirklich nichts gefunden habe", meinte Mortimer. "Mit einem Zeitzauber kann man nicht so einfach rumexperimentieren. Oder sollte es zumindest nicht, wenn es bereits einmal funktioniert hat."   
  
"Ich nehme an, nicht jeder beherrscht solch' einen Zauber", sagte Ginny leise. ‚Du musst gut sein', wollte sie noch hinzufügen, unterließ es aber. Der Junge war so schon arrogant genug.   
  
Es wunderte sie, dass Mortimer so schnell wieder zurückwollte. Wenn er schon einen Zeitsprung gemacht hatte, auch wenn es das falsche Jahr war, könnte er sich doch eigentlich umschauen. Er könnte sich die modernen Entwicklungen ansehen und käme mit der Macht des Wissens zurück in seine Zeit. Er könnte herausfinden, ob er noch Nachkommen hat... er könnte so vieles tun. Aber nein, Mortimer schien unbedingt zurückzuwollen..., als ob er befürchtete, dass sonst etwas geschehen könnte. Ihm. Oder der Zeit.   
  
Sie musterte Mortimer verstohlen. Seine Augen waren nicht immer kalt, war ihr aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Art Mischung aus Selbstschutz und Arroganz, die sie kalt werden ließen. Aber manchmal flackerte auch Wärme in ihnen auf, dass war Ginny keineswegs entgangen. Oftmals wirkte er versonnen.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr das kleine Wappen mit einer roten Rose auf, dass auf dem rechten Ärmel seines Mantels genäht worden war. "Was ist das für ein Wappen?", fragte sie und reckte das Kinn in Richtung seines Ärmels.   
  
"Das Wappen des Dienstherrn meiner Familie", antworte er.   
  
"Ist er nett?"   
  
Mortimer nickte langsam.   
  
"Und du? Bist du ein Knappe?"   
  
Mortimer nickte wieder. "Ein Knappe meines Dienstherrn."   
  
"Wann wirst du zum Ritter geschlagen?"   
  
"Wenn ich 21 bin. In fünf Jahren."   
  
"Wie heißt euer König? Ich müsste es sicherlich aus dem Geschichtsunterricht wissen, aber... unser Professor ist eine wandelnde Schlaftablette." Ginny lachte.   
  
Mortimer lachte nicht und Ginny hörte schnell auf damit.   
  
"König Richard of Bordeaux."   
  
"Aha." ‚Wie viele Könige Englands hießen nicht Richard', dachte sie ironisch.   
  
"Der Enkel des verstorbenen Königs Eduards aus dem Hause Plantagenet", fügte Mortimer erklärend hinzu. Er hatte einen Tonfall angenommen, als ob er mit einer Dreijährigen spräche.   
  
"Ah", machte Ginny hilflos. Die ganzen Namen sagten ihr nichts im Geringsten.   
  
Der Junge runzelte die Stirn. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass England in deiner Zeit ein mächtiges Land ist, oder."   
  
"Es geht", meinte Ginny. "Man versucht das Mächtegleichgewicht zu halten. Man führt nicht mehr so schnell große Kriege, sondern ist um Frieden bemüht. England würde heute nicht mehr ein Land angreifen, nur weil es darüber herrschen will, verstehst du."   
  
"Bei eurem Unwissen ist das auch kein Wunder." Er klang entsetzt.   
  
Ginny grinste. "Dafür sind wir mit den Amerikanern im Bunde. Und ihr Land ist im Moment das Mächtigste. Aber...", Ginny wiegte den Kopf hin und her. Sie wollte ihm erklären, dass auch die Vereinigten Staaten manchmal gebunden waren und dass man heutzutage vielleicht nicht mehr aus purer Herrschaftswillkür ein Land angriff, dafür aber aus vielen anderen Gründen, aber sie entschied sich, dass es zu kompliziert war, um all das auf die Schnelle erklären zu können.   
  
"Es ist ein Fluch", hörte sie plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme.   
  
Ginny wandte den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte leise auf, als sie Draco Malfoy etwa einen Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen sah, flankiert wie immer von Crabbe und Goyle.   
  
"Wo immer man auch hingeht, immerzu findet man einen von euch Rotschöpfen", fuhr Draco höhnisch fort.   
  
"Dann verschließe die Augen, Malfoy", sagte Ginny.   
  
Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor Draco wie früher, aber sie versuchte stets, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.   
  
Doch Dracos Interesse hatte sich auf Mortimer fixiert. "Wer bist du denn?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang überhaupt nicht mehr höhnisch. Er fixierte Mortimer mit seinen blassen Augen.   
  
‚Kein Wunder', dachte Ginny. ‚Kleider machen Leute.'  
  
"Mortimer Colwe - "   
  
Ginny stieß ihn unter Tisch gegen sein Schienbein und er brach ab. "Das ist Mortimer", sagte sie schnell. Wenn Mortimer seinen ultraadligen Namen nannte, war Dracos Neugier erst recht geweckt und sie würden ihn gar nicht mehr los werden.   
  
Dracos Kopf ruckte von Mortimer zu Ginny und dann wieder zu Mortimer. "Mortimer", wiederholte er langsam.   
  
"Er ist aus Ravenclaw."   
  
"Habe ich dich gefragt?", richtete Draco hochmütig sein Wort an Ginny, ohne den Blick von Mortimer zu wenden.   
  
"Ich bin Draco Malfoy", sagte er, trat einen Schritt auf Mortimer zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Seine feinen Züge hatten sich geglättet. "Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gesehen."   
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy Manson?", fragte Mortimer überrascht. Er stand auf, und schlug ein.   
  
"Ja", bestätigte Draco erstaunt. Dann lächelte er zufrieden. "Du hast von mir und meiner Familie gehört."   
  
"Natürlich." Mortimer sah aus, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch offenbar schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben.   
  
"Was hast du mit einer Gryffindor zu schaffen? Noch dazu einem Mugglefreund?", fragte Draco missmutig.   
  
"Wir... müssen etwas für den Unterricht zusammen machen", log Mortimer unverfroren.   
  
Ginny hoffte, dass Draco endlich gehen würde.   
  
"Wenn Ihr uns also entschuldigen würdet", fuhr Mortimer fort. Er verneigte sich knapp, aber galant vor Draco, legte dabei seine rechte Hand auf die Brust und lächelte.   
  
Draco starrte ihn erstaunt an. Dann lächelte auch er. "Ich hoffe, wir laufen uns noch mal über dem Weg. Du scheinst aus einer alten, wohlhabenden Zauberfamilie zu kommen. Wie war dein Familienname noch mal?"   
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, wir tun es. Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört, welch' Ehre, Euch kennen gelernt zu haben."   
  
Draco schien die förmliche Anrede nicht aufzufallen. Vielleicht dachte er, Mortimer würde Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls mit einschließen.   
  
Mortimer setzte sich wieder und Draco schritt mit seinen Freunden davon.   
  
Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm erst später bewusst werden, dass er Mortimers Familiennamen noch immer nicht kannte.   
  
"Endlich mal jemand von hoher Geburt", bemerkte Mortimer, als Draco verschwunden war.   
  
"Du kennst auch einen Malfoy?"   
  
Mortimer nickte. "Aber wie ich sehe, beherrscht dieser Draco hier auch nicht mehr die angemessenen Umgangsformen."   
  
Ginny grinste über seine ehrliche Schockiertheit über ihre ‚barbarischen' Umgangsformen miteinander.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ginny und Mortimer blieben so lange in der Bibliothek, bis sie von Madam Pince rausgeschmissen wurden.   
  
Sie gingen zum Gryffindorturm und blieben vor dem Portrait der alten Dame stehen. "Warte hier auf mich", wies sie ihn an.   
  
Sie murmelte schnell das Passwort und kletterte hastig durch das Portraitloch hinein.   
  
Harry saß mit Ron und Hermione in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Rasch lief sie zu ihnen hin.   
  
"Harry?", fragte sie ohne Begrüßung.   
  
Die drei sahen auf. "Oh, hi Ginny."   
  
"Kannst du mir für heute Nacht deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?" Sie sah ihn flehend an. "Bitte", fügte sie hinzu. "Ich werde auch darauf aufpassen."   
  
Sie hatte Harry noch nie um diesen Umhang gebeten und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde.   
  
Er reagierte mit einem breiten, unverschämten Grinsen. "Für ein Date?" In seinen smaragdgrünen Augen funkelte es amüsiert.   
  
"Nein."   
  
Doch Harry, Ron und Hermione lachten.   
  
"Sag', wer ist es? Der Typ von heute Nachmittag?"   
  
"Ich.., nein, also, ich brauche... oh, bitte, Harry, kannst du ihn mir nun ausleihen, oder nicht?" Ginny sah Harry bittend an und hoffte, die Fragerei würde ein Ende nehmen.   
  
Ron verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. "Wer ist es denn?", wollte er wissen.   
  
"Ach, Ron, das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an."   
  
"Also gibst du zu, dass du ein Date hast." Er sah sie unverfroren aus seinen veilchenblauen Augen an.   
  
Ginny sah flehend zu Hermione und bat sie stumm, ihr beizustehen.   
  
"Jungs", mischte sich Hermione dann auch direkt ein. "Das geht euch nun wirklich nichts an." Sie sah Ginny an und grinste. "Morgen musst du mir aber alles erzählen."   
  
Harry stand auf. "Ich hol' ihn eben. Aber nur, weil du es bist."   
  
Ginny sank erleichtert in einen freien Sessel.   
  
"Wenn es dieser verrückte Typ von heute ist", fing Ron an, "Also, von dem solltest du die Finger lassen."   
  
"Warum?"   
  
Ron sah Ginny verständnislos an. "Na, ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen, wie er rumläuft und was er da faselt?"   
  
Ginny winkte ab. "Der wollte doch nur witzig sein."   
  
Ron lachte ironisch auf. "Klar." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Oh, Mann, Gin. Als nächstes kommst du mit ´nem Slytherin an. Aber dann ist's zuviel des Guten, das sag' ich dir."   
  
"Wie gut, dass ich einen großen Bruder habe, der auf mich aufpasst", lachte sie.   
  
"Hier", sagte Harry und warf Ginny seinen Umhang zu.   
  
Sie fing ihn auf. "Danke", strahlte sie. "Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen."   
  
Ginny stand auf. "Bis morgen dann!" Sie winkte den drei Freunden noch einmal zu, dann verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.   
  
Mortimer wartete treu vor dem Eingang. "Na endlich", begrüßte er sie ungeduldig. "Ich hasse es zu warten."   
  
"Wir können noch nicht runter gehen."   
  
"Wir müssen warten, bis dieser Snape schläft", stellte Mortimer fest.   
  
Ginny nickte. "Richtig."   
  
Mortimer machte eine einladende Geste. "Na dann... warten wir."   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sie hatten einen leeren, selten benutzten Klassenraum aufgesucht und gewartet, bis sich die Nacht über Hogwarts gelegt hatte, gefolgt vom Schlaf.   
  
Es war totenstill in Hogwarts, alles schien sich im Reich der Träume aufzuhalten, in einem Reich der Illusionen fernab von der Wirklichkeit.   
  
Ginny lugte durch die Tür. Sie sah und hörte nichts auf dem Flur und winkte Mortimer heran.   
  
Sie huschten aus dem Klassenraum hervor und Mortimer nahm ihr den Tarnumhang ab und legte ihn sich beiden um.   
  
Ginny überlegte kurz, dann nahm sie zögernd Mortimers Hand.   
  
Sie fühlte sich kühl an.   
  
Er kannte sich schließlich nicht aus und im Dunkeln würde er sicheren Halt haben, wenn sie ihn an der Hand führte.   
  
Ginny war erleichtert, als er seine Hand nicht wegzog.   
  
"Also dann, folge mir", wisperte sie.   
  
Dicht beieinander unter dem Tarnumhang schlichen sie die Treppe hinunter.   
  
Unten angekommen sah Ginny die Tür, die die Slytherins immer benutzen, wenn sie aus der Großen Halle wieder hinab in die Verliese stiegen.   
  
Sie gingen dorthin, öffneten die Tür und huschten leise und vorsichtig in die finstere Dunkelheit hinab. Sie mussten aufpassen, dass ihre Schritte nicht laut widerhallten.   
  
Endlich waren sie unten angekommen. Hier in der Nähe hatte Snape sein Schlafgemach.   
  
Ginny hatte überlegt, wo sein Schränkchen sein konnte. Während des Abends war ihr eingefallen, wie Ron und Harry mal erzählt hatten, dass er seine geheimsten Vorräte neuerdings woanders versteckt hielte, seit ab und an mal etwas gefehlt hatte - entwendet von Schülern. Und Ginny befürchtete, dass er sie in seinem Schlafgemach versteckt hielt.   
  
Sie war nervös. Ihre Knie waren butterweich und sie wollte am liebsten zurückrennen bei der Vorstellung, in Snapes Schlafgemach mitten in der Nacht einzudringen. Da konnte sie sich genauso gut zu den Riesenspinnen im Verbotenen Wald stellen. Oder sich vom höchsten Turm der Schule stürzen.   
  
Sie gingen durch schmale Flure mit nackten, feuchten Wänden.   
  
Vor einer Tür blieb Ginny schließlich stehen. "Hier ist es", flüsterte sie.   
  
"Lass mich das machen", wisperte Mortimer und Ginny spürte seinen Atem an ihrer Wange.   
  
Er führte seine Hand unter dem Umhang hervor und umschloss die Türklinge. Langsam, ganz langsam und ohne einen geringsten Laut öffnete er sie.   
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte Ginny seinen Bewegungen. Sie sah, wie die Tür langsam und lautlos aufglitt und sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, dass ihre Beine nicht einfach so nachgaben. Ein Schweißfilm bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und ihr wurde heiß. Wenn Snape sie erwischte, würde es vorbei sein...   
  
Mortimer drückte kurz ihre Hand und signalisierte damit, dass er bereit war. Sie huschten ins Schlafgemach hinein.   
  
Auch hier war es dunkel.   
  
Ginnys Augen hatten sich war an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, aber in diesem Raum schien die Dunkelheit noch schwärzer, noch finsterer zu sein, als anderorts in der Burg. Sie fröstelte unwillkürlich.   
  
Suchend sah sie sich um.   
  
Mortimer schien etwas gesichtet zu haben, denn er zog sie sanft mit sich.   
  
Und richtig, an der Wand links von der Tür hang ein kleines Schränken.   
  
Direkt neben Snapes Bett.   
  
Snape lag darin und schlief friedlich.   
  
‚Oh Gott, warum mache ich das nur', schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Immer wieder schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als ob sich der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt hätte und sie nie mehr davon loskommen würde.   
  
‚Weil du zu hilfsbereit bist', flüsterte eine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Kopf.   
  
‚Weil du ohne zu fragen in diese Sache mit hineingezogen worden bist und der Junge deine Hilfe braucht', rechtfertigte eine andere Stimme ihr Handeln. Ginny seufzte still. Die zweite Stimme hatte recht. Der Junge war auf Hilfe angewiesen. Er war hier vollkommen fremd. Und sie war die einzige, die seinen Sturz vom Himmel mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.   
  
Mortimer versuchte, die kleine Schranktür zu öffnen, aber natürlich war sie verschlossen.   
  
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Alohomora" flüsterte er und das Türchen sprang auf.   
  
Es gab ein leises Geräusch und Ginny erstarrte.   
  
Sie schaute zu Snape, aber er schlief immer noch.   
  
Ginny sah wie Mortimers Hände vorsichtig das Schrankinnere absuchten.   
  
Sie sah ihn kurz an.   
  
Sein Gesicht war konzentriert und angespannt. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen.   
  
Das Schränkcheninnere war voll von kleinen Fläschchen, kleinen Beutelchen mit Kräutern und Sonstigem.   
  
Plötzlich gab Snape ein schnarchendes Laut von sich.   
  
Ginny hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen und zuckte merklich zusammen.   
  
Mortimer riss seine Hände wieder unter den Umhang.   
  
Doch Snape rührte sich nur ein wenig im Schlaf, denn seine Augen blieben geschlossen.   
  
Mortimers Hände drangen wieder unter dem Umhang hervor und tasteten das Schränkcheninnere ab.   
  
Nach kurzer Zeit holte er ein Fläschchen hervor, in dem sich feine, weiße Härchen befanden. Er gab es Ginny, die es schnell einsteckte. Ein paar Augenblicke später, die Ginny wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hatte Mortimer ein Beutelchen in der Hand, dass mit einer Schnur befestigt war. Er öffnete es und holte einen kleinen, spitzen Zahn hervor.   
  
"Wir haben, was wir brauchen", wisperte er leise.   
  
Er selbst steckte das Beutelchen ein und verschloss leise das Türchen.   
  
"Okay, lass uns gehen", hauchte Ginny.   
  
Sie schlichen leise auf die geöffnete Tür zu.   
  
Sie standen gerade davor und wollten hinaus, als Snape plötzlich ein gähnendes Geräusch machte.   
  
Ginny hätte fast vor Schreck aufgequiekt.   
  
Sie hörte, wie Snape sich im Bett bewegte und geriet in Panik, als Mortimer die Tür schloss. Von innen!   
  
Sie waren in Snapes Schlafgemach und er schien wach zu werden.   
  
Ginny biss sich auf die Zunge, um standhaft zu bleiben.   
  
Sie drehten sich vorsichtig um und starrten auf Snape.   
  
Er wurde tatsächlich wach.   
  
‚Oh Gott.'  
  
Ginny musste fassungslos mit ansehen, wie Snape die Augen öffnete und gähnte.   
  
Dann richtete er sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit.   
  
Er schien nach etwas zu greifen, nach seinem Zauberstab, wie Ginny Sekunden später feststellen musste, denn er flüsterte "Lumos".   
  
Licht erhellte das Zimmer und Snape schaute sich misstrauisch um.   
  
Plötzlich sah er in Ginnys und Mortimers Richtung, die die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit im Rücken hatten.   
  
Er schien sie direkt anzusehen.   
  
‚Er kann uns nicht sehen, er kann uns nicht sehen', redete Ginny sich immer wieder ein und starrte wie gebannt zurück.   
  
Snape schien direkt durch den Umhang hindurchsehen zu können, direkt in ihre Augen.   
  
Sie konnte ihre Erleichterung kaum fassen, als Snape "Nox" sagte und sich in sein Bett zurücklehnte.   
  
Still, aber angespannt warteten sie in der Dunkelheit auf seinen regelmäßigen Atem.   
  
Schon bald nahm Ginny ihn wahr, doch sie harrten noch weiterhin aus.   
  
Augenblicke verstrichen und wurden zu Sekunden. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Ginny glaubte, eine Ewigkeit dort im Raum gestanden zu haben, als Mortimer ihre mittlerweile schweißnasse Hand drückte, um zu signalisieren zu gehen.   
  
Sie drehten sich um und Mortimer öffnete in aller Ruhe lautlos die Tür.   
  
Angespannt glitten sie hinaus, der Junge schloss die Tür wieder und eilig huschten sie in der Finsternis davon in Sicherheit.   
  
Ginny konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.   
  
Sie hatten es tatsächlich überlebt.   
  
Ja, sie war der Ansicht, ein Einbruch in Snapes Schlafgemach, um ihm etwas zu stehlen, glich einem waghalsigen Selbstmordabenteuer im Verbotenen Wald.   
  
Vielleicht war es das auch, wenn man sich erwischen ließ...   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sie hasteten in die Bibliothek zurück und schlichen sich in die verbotene Abteilung.   
  
"Wir trennen uns, dann geht es schneller", wisperte Ginny.   
  
Mortimer schien damit einverstanden zu sein, denn einen Augenblick später stand er vor ihr und sagte: "Lumos".   
  
Er überließ ihr großzügigerweise den Unsichtbarmantel und kurz darauf suchten sie mit ihren lichtspendenden Zauberstäben Regal für Regal und Reihe für Reihe jedes einzelne Buch ab.   
  
Es dauerte lange und Ginny brannten schon die Augen, als sie in der Mitte mit Mortimer aufeinander traf. Sie nahm den Unsichtbarmantel von sich herunter.   
  
Müde blinzelte sie ihn an. "Und, hast du ein Buch gefunden, was auch nur in irgendeiner Form einen Zeitzauber benennt?"   
  
Mortimer schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es sieht so aus, als ob ich es so handhabe wie zuvor und die Jahreszahl ändere."   
  
Ginny überlegte. "Wir könnten zu Dumbledore gehen. Unser Schuldirektor, er ist ein weiser und gütiger Zauberer - "   
  
"Nein", fiel Mortimer ihr barsch ins Wort. "Zu niemandem ein Wort."   
  
  
  
"Aber irgendetwas ist an deinem Zauber falsch!" "Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen."   
  
Ginny kapitulierte. Mortimer klang nicht so, als ob er mit sich reden ließe.   
  
"Dort drüben am Tisch lege ich den Giftzahn mit dem Einhornhaar hin, dann nenne ich den Spruch. Ich bete zu Gott, dass es funktioniert."   
  
"Ich auch", murmelte Ginny, obwohl sie wohl nicht an eine Art Gott glaubte, wie Mortimer es tat.   
  
Sie gingen zum Tisch hinüber, der in ihrer Nähe an einem Fenster stand.   
  
Draußen wurde es bereits weit im Osten hell. Die ersten Vögel begannen zu zwitschern.   
  
Ginny freute sich schon auf ihr Bett.   
  
Sie gab Mortimer das Fläschchen mit den Einhornhaaren und er holte seins hervor.   
  
Ginny glaubte, es wären zwei aneinandergeklammerte Härchen, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie war viel zu müde, um irgendetwas großartig ernst zu nehmen.   
  
Rasch wickelte Mortimer das Härchen um den Giftzahn und legte es auf den Tisch.   
  
Dann wandte er sich zu Ginny um. "Danke für deine Hilfe, Ginny", sagte er ernst und sah sie aus seinen großen Augen an. "Es war sehr anständig von dir, mir zu helfen, obwohl du fürchten musstest, entdeckt zu werden."   
  
Ginny lächelte und winkte ab. "Nicht der Rede wert."   
  
"Ich... ich könnte dir Geld geben oder so... als Dank", schlug Mortimer zögernd vor, doch Ginny winkte erneut ab.   
  
"Nein, nein, lass stecken." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Dafür habe ich einen sehr spannenden und interessanten Tag gehabt."   
  
Mortimer grinste schwach. "Also dann. Gott zum Gruß. Leb wohl."   
  
"Leb wohl, Mortimer."   
  
Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu, hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte ihn gegen den Giftzahn mit dem Einhornhaar.   
  
"Tore der Zeit, öffnet euch. Um mich in ins Unbekannte zu wagen, trete ich ins Tor hinein, wie ich es verlasse. Ins Jahr 1388 möchte ich gelangen, als ein Reisender, im Herzen allein", sagte er deutlich. Anspannung lag in seiner Stimme.   
  
Ginny riss die Augen auf, als sie plötzlich einen Wirbelsturm auf Mortimer und sich zukommen sah. Ein Wirbelsturm in den mystischen Farben.   
  
Sie hielt sich schützend die Arme vor das Gesicht und lugte hindurch.   
  
Mortimer stand aufrecht da und wurde vom Wirbelwind erfasst.   
  
Ginny wich zurück, als der Wirbelsturm nicht verschwand, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, noch eine Spur heftiger wurde.   
  
Sie hörte eine uralte Stimme etwas flüstern, aber sie verstand nur Fetzen.   
  
"Asche der Unendlichkeit..."  
  
Entsetzt spürte sie, wie sie plötzlich zum Wirbelsturm hingerissen wurde.   
  
‚Nein!'  
  
Ginny versuchte mit aller Kraft, wegzulaufen, aber der Wirbelsturm war stärker.   
  
"Zwei Reisende der Zeit", nahm Ginny das Flüstern war, aber sie war zu beschäftigt, sich loszureißen, um die Bedeutung des Satzes zu verstehen.   
  
Und dann war sie im Zentrum des Sturmes und wurde empor gerissen.   
  
Sie verlor nicht direkt das Bewusstsein, sie war aber auch nicht mehr ganz da.   
  
Und sie konnte somit keine Gegenwehr mehr leisten.   
  
Ginny wurde vom Zeitzauber mitgerissen...   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ginny fühlte, wie sie durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und plötzlich zum Stillstand kam.   
  
Dann schlug sie ohne Vorwarnung auf dem Boden auf und stöhnte leise.   
  
Endgültige Schwärze wölbte sich ihr entgegen und sie ließ sich sehnsüchtig von ihr übermannen.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Jemand rüttelte sie hart und unnachgiebig aus der seligen Bewusstlosigkeit.   
  
"Oh Grundgütiger, was machst du denn hier?", drang eine entsetzte Stimme an ihr Ohr.   
  
Nur langsam wurde sie wach.   
  
Sie schlug müde die Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt.   
  
"Übrigens sieht das hier aus wie Hogwarts", fuhr die immer noch entsetzt klingende Stimme fort.   
  
Ginny nahm hellgraue Augen wahr, die weit aufgerissen waren. "Mortimer?", murmelte sie verwirrt.   
  
Und mit einem Mal schlugen kristallklare Gedanken auf sie ein und rissen ihren Verstand von ihrer Benommenheit zurück. Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf. "Es hat nicht funktioniert?"   
  
Mortimer saß neben ihr. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah sich um. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er nachdenklich. "Eigentlich müsste es funktioniert haben, denn es war genauso wie beim ersten Mal."   
  
Auch Ginny sah sich nun um. Mit schnellen, hastigen Blicken nahm sie ihre dunkle Umgebung war. "Wir sind ja immer noch in der Bibliothek", rief sie erstaunt aus.   
  
"Oder schon wieder", murmelte Mortimer.   
  
Ginny blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. Dann riss sie erstaunt die Augen auf. Sie war ja schließlich auch vom Wirbelsturm erfasst worden - warum auch immer - und es konnte durchaus möglich sein, dass sie...   
  
"Nein!", presste sie entsetzt hervor und sprang auf. "Nein, das kann nicht sein!"   
  
Auch Mortimer stand auf. Er schlenderte zu einem Bücherregal und zog ein neu aussehendes Buch heraus. "Über Werwölfe und andere Monster", las er den Titel vor. Er schaute auf. "Kennst du das Buch?"   
  
"Was?" Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. "Herrje, Mortimer, wir haben nun wirklich andere Probleme!" Sie dachte fieberhaft nach. Konnte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass sie unfreiwilligerweise mitgereist war?   
  
Mortimer näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten und packte sie grob am Arm. "Kennst du das Buch hier?", wiederholte er mit scharfer Stimme.   
  
Ginny seufzte und schaute auf das Buch. Sie nickte.   
  
"Ist es neu?"   
  
Ginny starrte Mortimer an. Sie wusste jetzt, worauf er hinaus wollte. "Hmm... ja, letztes Jahr ist die neue Auflage erschienen", erinnerte sie sich.   
  
"Das wäre dann 1996, richtig?"   
  
Ginny nickte langsam.  
  
Mortimer schlug das Buch auf. "Und hier steht, dass die letzte Auflage 1977 erschienen ist." Er schaute auf. "Verdammt."   
  
"Das heißt noch gar nichts", erwiderte Ginny nervös. Ihre Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf herum.   
  
Wahllos nahm sie ein anderes Buch heraus. "Neuauflage 1975", las sie vor. Sie legte es zurück, und suchte sich ein anderes Buch heraus, von dem sie wusste, dass es erst zum Beginn ihres Schuljahres in einer Neuauflage erschienen war. Sie klappte es auf und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Daten herunter. "12. Auflage 1977." Sie starrte Mortimer kann. "Oh nein, das kann doch wohl nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder."   
  
"Wir müssen eindeutigere Beweise finden", meinte Mortimer. "Fest steht nur, dass wir nicht im Jahre 1388 sind." Er starrte auf seine Hände.   
  
"In der Bibliothek werden Zeitungen archiviert", fiel es Ginny plötzlich ein. "Der Tagesprophet. Die letzte Zeitung müsste von gestern sein."   
  
Sie rannte los zu dem Regal, wo der Tagesprophet archiviert wurde. Sie sah auf die Akten und ihr Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, als sie die letzte Akte mit der Jahreszahl "1977" sah.   
  
"Und?" Mortimer war ihr gefolgt und blieb neben ihr stehen.   
  
"Die letzte Akte archiviert die Auflagen von 1977", flüsterte Ginny tonlos. "Wären wir in meiner Zeit, müsste auf der letzten Akte die Aufschrift ‚1997' stehen."   
  
"Dann haben wir wohl einen Zeitsprung ins Jahr 1977 gemacht", stellte Mortimer nüchtern fest.   
  
Ginny starrte ihn an. "Das ist ja schrecklich!"   
  
Mortimer hob die Schultern. "Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn wir uns in meiner Burg befinden würden. Aber...", er blickte rasch zu Ginny, "immerhin befinden wir uns wieder in Hogwarts. Hier kennst du dich wenigstens aus."   
  
Ginny nickte benommen. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Sie hatte einen Zeitsprung gemacht. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit.   
  
"Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte sie ungläubig.   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."   
  
"Nur du hast den Spruch genannt. Und du hast deutlich ‚1388' gesagt!" Ginny geriet in Panik. Sie spürte eine Welle der Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen.   
  
"Irgendetwas ist wieder schiefgelaufen."   
  
Ginny sank auf einen Hocker, der im Gang zwischen den beiden Regalen stand. "Oh mein Gott", hauchte sie. Sie schaute zu Mortimer auf. "Wie komme ich wieder zurück?"   
  
"Gute Frage", murmelte Mortimer. "Ich halte es für töricht, wenn wir direkt wieder den Zeitzauber ausprobieren. Er ist bereits zwei mal schiefgelaufen. Wir sollten herausfinden, warum du mitgerissen wurdest und welcher Fehler mir unterlaufen ist."   
  
Ginny sah zum Ende des Ganges hin und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Draußen wird es hell", bemerkte sie müde. Noch schien der Mond durch das Fenster hinein, aber im Osten war es bereits hell.   
  
‚1977. 1977. Du befindest dich im Jahre 1977.' Sie hatte plötzlich einen ekligen Eisengeschmack im Mund und ihr war speiübel. Sie stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.   
  
Doch sie konnte nicht lange sitzen. Sie sprang wieder auf und ging rastlos auf und ab. "Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was schiefgelaufen ist. Ich hatte doch gar nichts mit dem Zauber zu tun und... und - "   
  
Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. "Beruhige dich", meinte Mortimer.   
  
Sie fuhr herum. "Du hast gut reden", erwiderte sie verzweifelt. "Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wie gelassen du sein kannst."   
  
"Zum einen, weil ich immerhin eine Zeitreise vorgehabt hatte. Ich bin mental vorbereitet. Zum anderen, weil es bereits einmal schiefgelaufen ist. Und... und jetzt bist du dabei."   
  
Ginny horchte auf. "Was willst du damit sagen?"   
  
"Na ja." Mortimer suchte einen leeren Punkt irgendwo über ihr. "Es beruhigt einen irgendwie, wenn man jemanden dabei hat, der sich in derselben Lage befindet wie man selbst."   
  
Er schaute Ginny wieder an.   
  
"Hm." Sie verstand. Auch wenn sie sich kaum kannten und sich einander fremd waren, verband diese Zeitreise sie und die Tatsache, in das falsche Jahr gekommen zu sein, machte sie zu... Verbündeten.   
  
"Mich würde mal wirklich interessieren, in welchem Haus dich der Sprechende Hut einweisen würde", meinte Ginny plötzlich.   
  
Mortimer grinste. "Siehst du, jetzt denkst du schon wieder an andere Dinge. Alles eine Sache der Gewohnheit. Also... sollen wir hier bleiben oder die Burg auskundschaften?"   
  
"Wir sollten gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wann Madam Pince hereinschneit."   
  
Nur widerstrebend gewöhnte Ginny sich an den Gedanken, eine Zeitreise gemacht zu haben.   
  
Sie hoffte noch, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war und sie gleich in ihrem Bett aufwachen würde. Sie zwickte sich in ihrem Arm und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Aber es tat sich nichts. Der Alptraum ging weiter und nichts deutete darauf an, dass sich dies im Reich der Träume abspielte.   
  
"Und aus der Asche der Unendlichkeit... aus Asche der Unendlichkeit", hörte sie plötzlich eine flüsternde Stimme.   
  
Ginny erstarrte und schaute zu Mortimer. Es war das Flüstern, was sie bei ihrem Zeitsprung gehört hatte. Und auch, als Mortimer vom Himmel gefallen war.   
  
Es war ein uraltes Flüstern, was deutlich im Raum widerhallte. Etwas Lauerndes und Gefährliches lag in der Stimme.   
  
Sie hörte ein Klirren und sah, wie Mortimer sein Schwert zog.   
  
"Was war das?", fragte sie.   
  
Der Mond war plötzlich verschwunden.   
  
Der Junge starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hörte das Flüstern bei meinen beiden Zeitsprüngen. Aber ich habe immer nur Fetzen verstanden." Angespannt hielt er sein Schwert in beiden Händen.   
  
"Ging mir auch so", nickte Ginny.   
  
"Schritt um Schritt... Schritt um Schritt", fuhr das unheimliche Flüstern fort.   
  
Ginny zog scharf die Luft ein. "Schon wieder." Unwillkürlich näherte sie sich Mortimer.   
  
"Wird nie mehr ungeschehen.. nie mehr ungeschehen... ungeschehen."  
  
"Ich habe Angst", wisperte Ginny.   
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte Mortimer und versuchte, zuversichtlich zu klingen.   
  
Ginny musste unwillkürlich lächeln. "Du glaubst, es - was immer es ist - mit einem Schwert bekämpfen zu können?"   
  
"Ein Schritt zu weit nach vorn gewagt... zu weit nach vorn gewagt... gewagt", ertönte plötzlich wieder das hallende Flüstern.   
  
"Komm, lass uns weg von hier", drängte Ginny. Sie hatte plötzlich rasende Furcht. Ihr Herz klopfte laut und ihre Knie wurden weich.   
  
Ein Kichern erscholl. Ein leises Kichern. "Willkommen im Rad der Zeit. Willkommen im Rad der Zeit..." und das Kichern wurde zu einem gehässigem und bösem Lachen.   
  
Ginny packte Mortimer am Arm und rannte los.   
  
Als sie merkte, dass sie Mortimer nicht zu ziehen brauchte, ließ sie ihn wieder los.   
  
Hastig rannten sie aus der Bibliothek hinaus. Sie blieben nicht stehen, als sie auf den Flur hinausliefen, ihre Beine trugen sie weiter und weiter.   
  
Gefolgt vom gemeinem Lachen.   
  
"Willkommen im Rad der Zeit."   
  


  


  



	3. Verbündete

  


**3. Kapitel ~ Verbündete**

Einander zu vertrauen ist immer der erste Schritt einer Freundschaft.  
  
September 1977.  
  
Ginny rannte blindlings zum Gryffindorturm. Erst vor dem Portraitbild der fetten Dame blieb sie stehen.   
  
Mortimer kam angeschlittert. Er stützte die Hände auf seine Knie und sie keuchten um die Wette.   
  
"Ich glaube, hier sind wir sicher", presste Ginny schließlich atemlos hervor.   
  
Mortimer nickte. Er sah sich um, und erst dann steckte er sein Schwert in die Scheide zurück.   
  
"Ganz schön unheimlich, was", meinte Ginny.   
  
Mortimer sagte nichts.   
  
"Die Stimme hat was mit dem Zeitzauber zu tun", fuhr Ginny leise und immer noch keuchend fort.   
  
"Sie nennt nur zusammenhanglose Worte, daraus wird doch niemand schlau", sagte Mortimer endlich. "Vielleicht ist es als Warnung gemeint, aber wie sollen wir das begreifen, wenn wir nur Fetzen verstehen?"   
  
Ginny zuckte die Achseln.   
  
"Vielleicht sollen wir selbst darauf kommen", überlegte Mortimer.   
  
"Mortimer", begann Ginny. Zum ersten Mal ging ihr etwas auf und ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als sie daran dachte. "Ich befinde mich in der Vergangenheit."   
  
Mortimer sah sie ernst an. "Du veränderst allein durch dein hier sein die Vergangenheit."   
  
Ginny nickte.   
  
"Aber wenn die Zukunft schon feststeht, habe ich sie auch geändert", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Mach dir nichts draus."   
  
"Wir müssen uns irgendwo verstecken. Wenn uns hier jemand erwischt, stecken wir wirklich in Schwierigkeiten."   
  
"Du bist diejenige, die sich hier auskennt. Such' uns ein Versteck."   
  
Ginny überlegte. Harry und Ron hatten ihr mal von einem Raum in der dritten Etage erzählt, der immer leer und nahezu versteckt war.   
  
"Komm, ich weiß wo", sagte sie. "Hoffentlich hat Filch uns nicht vorhin gehört. Falls er überhaupt Hausmeister ist."   
  
Sie schlichen durch die Dunkelheit über die Treppen und durch die Flure, bis Ginny stehen blieb.   
  
Der Raum war nahezu versteckt, irgendwo in der Nähe einer Ritterrüstung.   
  
Sie sah es in einer Ecke blinken. "Dort", flüsterte sie.   
  
"Eine Ritterrüstung", murmelte Mortimer erfreut.   
  
"Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, Mortimer", wisperte sie. "Wenn uns hier jemand erwischt."   
  
Sie trat hinter die Ritterrüstung und tastete die Wand ab. Die Tür war getarnt, aber sie fand schon bald fand den Türgriff.   
  
Lautlos glitt die Tür nach innen und Dunkelheit empfing sie.   
  
Hatte sie sich getäuscht oder gerade eben wirklich ein Geräusch gehört?   
  
Sie gingen in den Raum hinein und schlossen die Tür.   
  
"Hier sind wir vorerst sicher", sagte Ginny. "Hoffe ich zumindest."   
  
Sie blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Mondschein glitt seicht durch das Fenster, aber es vermochte kaum, die Dunkelheit zu brechen.   
  
Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Lumos", flüsterte sie.   
  
Der Raum erhellte sich, sie sah sich um - und erstarrte.   
  
Sie hörte, wie Mortimer sein Schwert aus der Scheide zog.   
  
"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er barsch die vier Jungen, die sich in dem Raum aufhielten. Doch er bekam keine Antwort.   
  
Die vier Freunde hockten auf dem Boden und hatten aufgeschlagene Bücher vor sich liegen. Die Zauberstäbe griffbereit in den Händen sahen sie erstaunt zu ihnen hinauf.   
  
Ginny starrte sie erschüttert an.   
  
Sie erkannte sie sofort.   
  
Harry war seinem Vater schließlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.   
  
‚James. James Potter - Harrys Vater.' - Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Nur seine Augen waren anders. Braun, statt smaragdgrün. Dieselben Gesichtszüge, dieselbe Freundlichkeit. Nur in James' Augen schien es immerzu frech aufzuglitzern, was bei Harry nur geschah, wenn er einen Streich ausheckte.   
  
Links von James saß Sirius Black. Jung, gutaussehend. In seinen schwarzen Augen funkelte Übermut und Lebenslust, keine Spur eines abgehetzten Schatten in seinem Blick. Keine Hinterlassenschaften aus dem grausamen Azkaban. Wie denn auch, die Hölle auf Erden würde ihm schließlich noch bevorstehen.   
  
Auf der anderen Seite hockte Remus Lupin. Noch nicht so ernst, wie einige Jahre später, noch keinen leicht traurigen Blick in seinen hellbraunen Augen, dafür ein fröhliches, melancholisches Glitzern. Nur auf seinen feinen Zügen lag, wenn man genau hinsah, ein Schatten. Ein Schatten voller Geheimnisse, die wohl nur schwerlich zu ergründen waren.   
  
Daneben saß Peter Pettigrew.   
  
Der Verräter.   
  
Ginny starrte ihn an und ihr Zauberstab fiel ihr wie in Zeitlupe aus der Hand. Sie wusste genau, dass Sirius Black unschuldig und Peter der eigentlich Verräter und Mörder gewesen war. Sie wusste genau, dass Peter die neue, rechte Hand Voldemorts war, der wieder einmal versuchte, die Macht an sich zu reißen.   
  
Remus murmelte etwas und einen Augenblick später spendeten die Fackeln an den Wänden Licht.   
  
"Das ist unser Raum, verzieht euch", brach Sirius das angespannte Schweigen. Er stand auf, sein Zauberstab lag in seiner Hand.   
  
Ginny starrte immer noch auf Peter.   
  
Er war klein und wirkte ängstlich. Doch in seinen wässrigen Augen konnte sie nichts Böses oder Verräterisches entdecken. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er in vier Jahren seine besten Freunde verraten würde.   
  
‚Aber er ist der Verräter. Ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Er hat Harrys Eltern verraten und sie dem Tod verkauft', hämmerte eine Stimme immer und immer wieder auf sie ein. ‚Erzähl' es den anderen. Warne sie vor. Damit solch' ein Unglück nicht mehr passieren muss.'  
  
‚Nein, tue es nicht', sagte ihre Stimme der Vernunft. ‚Du darfst den Lauf der Zeit nicht verändern. Es reicht schon, dass du dich in die Vergangenheit begeben hast.'  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass die Burg euch gehört", drang Mortimers Stimme an ihr Ohr und endlich riss sich ihr Blick von Pettigrew los und sie sah zur Seite. Rasch hob sie ihren Zauberstab wieder auf.   
  
Mortimer hatte kalt geklungen. Hoch aufgerichtet stand er da, das Schwert in seiner rechten Hand, der linke Arm hing scheinbar reglos hinab. Er ließ die vier älteren Jungen nicht aus den Augen. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder starrte er Sirius wirklich mit sonderbar hasserfülltem Blick an?   
  
"Was läufst du eigentlich mit einem Schwert herum?", fragte Remus und klang noch immer perplex.   
  
"Aus welchem Haus kommt ihr?", fragte James fast gleichzeitig und sah abwechselnd von Ginny zu Mortimer. "Ich habe euch noch nie zuvor gesehen." Er sah auf ihre Kleidung. "Gryffindor", beantwortete er seine Frage selbst. Er sprach es langsam aus.   
  
Ginny nickte. "Und er ist aus Ravenclaw."   
  
"Gryffindor?", wiederholten Remus und James überrascht.   
  
"Komisch, wir haben dich noch nie gesehen."   
  
"Wir... wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, hier jemanden vorzufinden", fuhr Ginny einfach fort.   
  
James grinste. Auch er stand jetzt auf. "Wir sind öfter hier."   
  
"Ein heimliches Date, he", meinte Remus, ebenfalls grinsend. Er hockte mit Peter noch immer auf dem Boden. "Ihr seid spät dran, es müsste schon hell werden."   
  
"Ist es normal für Ravenclawer mit einem Schwert herumzulaufen?", warf James das Thema wieder auf. "Ich denke nicht."   
  
"Es sieht sehr kostbar aus", bemerkte Remus, der mittlerweile interessiert die silberne Klinge betrachtete. Das Heft war mit Diamanten und Juwelen besetzt.   
  
"Natürlich ist es das", erwiderte Mortimer in einem herrischen Ton. In seinen hellgrauen Augen blitzte es blasiert auf. "Es ist schließlich das Schwert meines Vaters!"   
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass er aus Ravenclaw kommt?", feixte James zu Ginny gewandt. "So anmaßend kann doch nur ein Slytherin sein."   
  
"Du bist James Potter, richtig", fragte Ginny zögernd. Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung.   
  
James nickte. "Und das sind Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew."   
  
"Ja, ich weiß."   
  
"Wir sind halt überall bekannt", stellte Sirius fest.   
  
"Aber wer seid ihr?" James sah sie fragend an. "Du kommst mir etwas bekannt vor", fügte er hinzu, wobei er Ginny ansah.   
  
"Ich bin Ginny. Und das ist Mortimer."   
  
Sie wünschte, er würde sein Schwert wegstecken, wagte aber nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Er würde dem ja doch nicht nachkommen.   
  
"Und warum läufst du mit einem Schwert herum? Ein Zauberstab ist mit Sicherheit effektiver", sagte Sirius misstrauisch. Er ließ Mortimer keine Sekunde aus den Augen.   
  
"Eine einzige Bewegung meinerseits und dein Kopf ist abgeschlagen. Mal sehen, ob du dann immer noch behauptest, ein Zauberstab sei effektiver", drohte Mortimer verächtlich.   
  
Sirius zog finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er kam einen Schritt auf Mortimer zu. "Das - "   
  
"Das ist jetzt genug", fiel Remus ihm beschwichtigend ins Wort.   
  
Sirius hielt tatsächlich inne.   
  
"Seine Familie legt halt großen Wert auf die alten Sitten", erklärte Ginny und grinste schief.   
  
"Und die Hogwartskluft?", fragte James unbewirrt.   
  
"Ich trage das, was meiner würdig ist", sagte Mortimer hochmütig.   
  
Das Misstrauen in den Augen der Jungen, ganz besonders bei Sirius Black, wollte nicht verschwinden.   
  
"Soso", murmelte Remus.   
  
"Und nachdem wir jetzt eine Runde gemütlich geplaudert haben, könnt ihr ja einen Abgang machen", verlangte Sirius.   
  
Ginny seufzte. Es wäre besser zu gehen - aber wohin? In den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum konnten sie nicht. Genauso wenig wie in die anderen. Sie würden auffallen. Besonders Mortimer. Vielleicht ein anderes Versteck?   
  
Aber sie kannte kein anderes.   
  
"Kommt gar nicht in Frage", hörte sie Mortimer in einem Ton sagen, der keine Widerrede zu dulden schien.   
  
"Ach nein?", hakte Sirius lauernd nach und kam noch einen Schritt näher.   
  
"Es ist doch sowieso schon spät, wir sollten ins Bett", mischte sich Peter ein. Er klappte alle Bücher zu und stapelte sie in die Höhe. Dann richtete er sich auf und schaute fragend zu Remus und James. "Gehen wir?"   
  
Sirius und Mortimer starrten sich einander an.   
  
"Ja", stimmte Remus seinem kleinen Freund zu. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Bücher und schwenkte ihn leicht. Die Bücher flogen durch die Luft und steuerten auf eine Kiste zu, die ihren Deckel aufgeklappt hatte. Als alle Bücher darin waren, fiel der Deckel ins Schloss. Dann wandte sich Remus Richtung Tür.   
  
"Komm, Sirius", murmelte James. Er nickte Ginny und Mortimer noch einmal zu, ehe er Remus folgte.   
  
Peter näherte sich Ginny, die entsetzt einen Schritt zurückwich. Doch Peter schien sich nicht beirren zu lassen, und baute sich vor ihr auf. Er war kleiner als sie. Mit seinen wässrigen Augen, die sie so sehr an Krätze erinnerten, starrte er sie an. Ginny fühlte sich unbehaglich und widerstand nur schwer dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und einfach wegzulaufen. ‚Er ist der Verräter. Er ist der Mörder. Er ist ein Anhänger Voldemorts...'   
  
"Du siehst aus wie eine Weasley", sagte Peter nachdenklich.   
  
James und Remus hielten inne und drehten sich zu Ginny um.   
  
"He, weg von ihr", machte Mortimer seine Beschützerrolle geltend und schwenkte sein Schwert zu Peters Kehle.   
  
Peter quiekte auf und sprang erschrocken zurück.   
  
"Eine Weasley?", wiederholte Mortimer und sah Ginny eigentümlich an.   
  
"He, was soll das", fuhr Sirius wütend den Jungen an.   
  
"Siehst du nicht, dass er ihr unangenehm ist", kam es eisig ihm.   
  
"Und wenn schon", schnaubte Sirius.   
  
"Jungs", seufzte Remus. "Lass uns endlich gehen."   
  
James ging zu Sirius und zog ihn einfach mit sich.   
  
"Bis dann mal", sagte er über die Schultern, dann gingen die vier Jungen hinaus.   
  
Stille stürzte auf Ginny ein, als die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug.   
  
"Der Junge mit der Brille", begann Mortimer, während er sein Schwert in die Scheide zurücksteckte, "ist das der Vater von diesem, wie hieß er noch gleich..."   
  
"Harry? Ja."   
  
Ginny setzte sich auf dem flauschigen Teppichboden. Der Raum wurde offenbar häufiger von den Marauders benutzt. Die Truhe mit den Büchern stand an der Wand gegenüber der Tür. Daneben war ein Schrank. In der Ecke schräg gegenüber stand ein Sessel.   
  
Mortimer ging zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Er war voller Decken und Kissen. Er zog sie alle heraus und zauberte zwei Nachtlager daraus. Dann wandte er sich schelmisch grinsend zu Ginny. "Mylady, ich hoffe, es ist ansprechend genug."   
  
Ginny sah abweisend auf. "Hm?" Dann blickte sie auf die beiden Nachtlager, die im respektvollen Abstand voneinander aufgebaut waren. "Oh ja. Danke."   
  
Sie dachte über die vier Jungen nach.   
  
Mortimer hörte auf zu grinsen. Er kam zu ihr, setzte sich jedoch in einen gesittetem Abstand neben sie. Aufmerksam sah er sie an. "Was ist mit diesen Jungs?"   
  
"Was?" Ginny blinzelte ihn an. "Was soll mit ihnen sein?", versuchte sie seiner Frage auszuweichen.   
  
Mortimer lächelte nachsichtig. "Du kannst mir nichts vormachen", stellte er fest.   
  
"Du kennst mich erst seit weniger als einen Tag, Mortimer."   
  
"Was ist mit diesem rattenäugigen Jungen? Peter haben seine Freunde ihn genannt. Du hast ihn angestarrt."   
  
Ginny zuckte zusammen.   
  
"Was sich übrigens für eine feine Dame nicht gehört", fügte er hinzu.   
  
Unwillkürlich musste Ginny lachen. "Ich bin aber keine feine Dame."   
  
Mortimer sah sie auffordernd an.   
  
"Es ist nichts", wehrte Ginny ab. Sie hatte wieder aufgehört zu lachen. "Und wenn, wüsste ich nicht, was dich das angeht."   
  
Mortimer maß sie mit einem finsteren Blick. "Du vertraust mir nicht, das verstehe ich. Aber vielleicht ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass wir in der falschen Zeit stecken."   
  
Ginny seufzte. Sie überlegte. Konnte sie ihm trauen? Sie waren Verbündete. Und wenn er wüsste, wie es mit den Marauders in zwanzig Jahren aussehen würde, könnte er sie besser einschätzen. Wer wüsste, ob sie noch mal mit ihnen zusammenstoßen würden? Das könnte sie sich gut vorstellen.   
  
‚Du musst ihm vertrauen', sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Wie wollt ihr gemeinsam aus dieser Sache herauskommen, wenn ihr einander nicht vertraut? Lerne zu vertrauen und du wirst sehen...'  
  
"James wird sterben."   
  
Mortimer sah überrascht auf.   
  
Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "James wird Lily Evans heiraten und ein Jahr nach der Geburt Harrys werden sie von einem dunklen Magier ermordet. Er nennt sich Voldemort. Und... und sie werden von Peter verraten."   
  
"Von diesem kleinen ängstlichen Jungen? Sieh an."   
  
"Sirius wurde aber dafür verdächtigt und er bekam eine lebenslängliche Strafe in Azkaban." Ginny erzählte stockend, was geschehen würde, wie Peter seinen Freund Sirius austrickste, wie es dazu kommen wird, dass er James und Lily überhaupt verraten konnte, von Harry und dem plötzlichen Zerfall Voldemorts Macht und dessen Auferstehung viele Jahre später. "Noch sind sie Freunde, Mortimer", sagte Ginny am Ende ihrer Erzählung. "Aber schon in vier Jahren wird ihre Freundschaft für immer zerbrechen."   
  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da  
  
. "Und jetzt glaubst du, ihnen verraten zu müssen, was geschehen wird?"   
  
Ginny sah gequält auf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es wäre falsch. Furchtbar falsch. Aber..."   
  
"Es ist falsch", fiel Mortimer ihr ins Wort. "Du kannst es ihnen nicht sagen. Was wäre, wenn James Bescheid wüsste und Voldemort somit weiterleben würde, weil seine Macht demnach beim Versuch, diesen Harry zu töten, nicht zerfallen würde?"   
  
Ginny nickte. "Ich weiß", sagte sie traurig.   
  
Dann verfielen sie wieder in ein brütendes Schweigen.   
  
Schließlich stand Mortimer auf. Er schlenderte zur Truhe, zauberte das Schloss auf und nahm ein paar der dicken Bücher heraus. "Hier", sagte er zu Ginny, ohne seinen Blick von den Büchern zu lassen. "Die Bücher behandeln verbotene Themen." Er klang, als ob er mit nichts anderem gerechnet hätte.   
  
"Ist etwas über einen Zeitzauber dabei?" Ginnys Interesse war geweckt. Auch sie stand auf und ging zur Truhe.   
  
"Das finden wir heraus, nachdem wir eine Runde geschlafen haben", sagte Mortimer. Er verstaute die Bücher wieder in der Truhe, verschloss sie und stand auf.   
  
Ginny widersprach nicht. Jetzt, wo er es sagte, spürte sie, wie müde sie war. Wie eine bleiernes Gewicht lag die Müdigkeit auf ihr und machte sie träge.   
  
Sie zog die Schuhe aus, nahm den Umhang ab und legte sich in eins der Nachtlager und kuschelte sich in die Decken. Den Zauberstab legte sie unter ihr Kissen. "Gute Nacht, Mortimer", murmelte sie noch, dann hatte der Schlaf sie bereits übermannt.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ginny wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie aufwachte. Aber sie fühlte sich alles andere als ausgeschlafen.   
  
Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und streckte sich.   
  
Die Fackeln waren verloschen und draußen war es hell. Die Sonne schien. Sie hörte ein paar Vögel zwitschern.   
  
Mortimer saß im Sessel und war in eins der Bücher aus der Truhe vertieft.   
  
Er sah frisch aus und Ginny kam der Verdacht, dass er sich in eines der Badezimmer geschlichen hatte.   
  
Als sie sich aufrichtete, sah er auf. "Guten Morgen."   
  
"Hallo", murmelte Ginny schlaftrunken.   
  
"Wir sollten uns nach einem anderen Versteck umsehen", sagte Mortimer.   
  
"Warum?"   
  
"Wenn diese Jungs wiederkommen und uns hier entdecken, könnte ihnen der Verdacht kommen, dass wir gar nicht zu Hogwarts gehören. Zumindest dass wir in dieser Zeit nicht zur Schule gehen."   
  
Ginny rieb sich die Augen.   
  
"Ich habe ein Badezimmer gefunden", sagte er. "Ein Geist war darin, ein Mädchen, aber sie hatte mir gütigerweise den Raum für kurze Zeit überlassen."   
  
Ginny grinste. "Wie spät ist es denn?"   
  
"Mittagszeit."   
  
Die anderen hatten Unterricht oder gerade Mittagessen. Wenn sie hinausgehen und ein Badezimmer benutzen würde, würde es kaum auffallen, weil die Gänge leer sein mussten. Ginny stand auf. "Bis gleich dann."   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Als Ginny sich wieder in den verborgenen Raum schlich, fühlte sie sich frisch und einigermaßen munter.   
  
"Und?", fing Mortimer direkt an, "Weißt du, wohin wir noch könnten?"   
  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vor allen Dingen weiß ich nicht, welche Räume nicht benutzt werden. Es fallen mir ja einige Räume ein, die etwas versteckt wirken, aber man würde uns erwischen..."   
  
Mortimer seufzte. "Wir können in diesem Raum nicht lange bleiben."   
  
Ginny nickte bedauernd. "Schade. Er gefällt mir." Sie dachte fieberhaft nach. Irgendwo in Hogwarts musste es doch einen Ort geben, wo sie einigermaßen sicher waren. "Ich glaube, ich weiß einen Ort", sagte sie. "Die maulende Myrte - der Geist aus dem Badezimmer."   
  
"Was ist mit ihr?"   
  
"Sie haust sonst immer in einem Mädchenklo. In meiner Zeit besucht niemand diesen Ort, weil sie einen zujammert."   
  
Mortimer verzog das Gesicht. "Wir sollen uns auf einer Mädchentoilette verstecken?"   
  
"Ja, Lord Mortimer", spöttelte Ginny gutmütig. "Ein anderer Ort fällt mir auch nicht ein. Natürlich könnten wir uns auch aus Hogwarts rausschleichen und uns in Hogsmeade verstecken."   
  
"Ein Dorf?"   
  
"Ja, ein Zaubererdorf. Aber mir fiele da nur die heulende Hütte ein und die... dort können wir nicht hin." Sie wusste, dass Remus sich dort versteckt hielt, wenn er sich zum Werwolf verwandelte.   
  
Mortimer schaute sie fragend an. "Warum nicht?"   
  
"Darum nicht", sagte sie ausweichend.   
  
Mortimer sah sie mit einem eigentümlichen Blick an. "Ich bin ein Mann von Ehre", erinnerte er sie.   
  
Ginny hatte keine Lust auf einen Streit. "Du bist ein Junge, Mortimer. Ein Junge in einer fremden Zeit", sagte sie leise.   
  
"Hast du denn niemals in deiner Schulzeit die Burg ausgekundschaftet?"   
  
"Schon... aber die Suche blieb meistens erfolglos."   
  
"Na schön. Dann begeben wir uns zu dieser... Mädchentoilette."   
  
Mortimer stand vom Sessel auf, legte das Buch in die Truhe zurück und schritt zur Tür. "Morgen Vormittag schleichen wir uns hier hin und gehen die Bücher durch."   
  
Er öffnete die Tür, prallte unerwartet zurück und stieß mit Ginny zusammen, die hinter ihm stand.   
  
Rasch hatte er sein Schwert gezogen.   
  
"Wusste ich es doch", hörte Ginny Sirius' grimmige Stimme.   
  
Ginny wich hastig zurück in den Raum. Auch Mortimer ging rückwärts zurück.   
  
Die Marauders traten in den Raum ein und schlossen die Tür. Die Arme hatten sie vor der Brust verschränkt.   
  
"Ihr seid nicht von hier", stellte James fest.   
  
"D- doch, natürlich", stotterte Ginny. Sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben.   
  
"Und wieso wart ihr nicht beim Unterricht?", fragte Remus forsch.   
  
"Waren wir. Wir sind soeben in diesen Raum zurückgekehrt", log Mortimer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.   
  
"Ihr wart die ganze Zeit hier", herrschte Sirius ihn an. Mit glitzernden Augen holte er plötzlich eine Karte hervor. Sie zeigte ganz Hogwarts, Namen waren eingezeichnet und Punkte, die sich bewegten.   
  
Ginny beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl, als sie auch ihre Namen darin verzeichnet sah.   
  
"Diese Karte hier zeigt jeden, der sich in Hogwarts aufhält. Und wo er sich gerade befindet", erklärte James gelassen. "Euch haben wir die ganze Zeit in diesem Raum gesehen. Nur einmal seit ihr herausgegangen - in eines der Badezimmer."   
  
Ginny schluckte.   
  
"Das kann ja jeder behaupten", meinte Mortimer nervös. Er packte sein Schwert nun mit beiden Händen.   
  
"Wir können auch gerne zu Dumbledore gehen. Oder am besten direkt zum Gryffindor- oder Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum. Mal sehen, ob euch jemand erkennt", schlug Peter vor.   
  
"Wer seid ihr?", fragte Sirius barsch.   
  
"Das haben wir euch schon gesagt", sagte Ginny schwach.   
  
"Expelliarmus", konterte Sirius und schon hatte er ihren Zauberstab in seiner Hand.   
  
Ginny starrte ihn perplex an.   
  
Mortimer keuchte auf, ließ seine linke Hand vom Heft los, schwang sein Schwert und zog mit der nun freien Hand seinen Zauberstab. "Expelliarmus", sagte er und ließ seinen Zauberstab tänzeln.   
  
Ginny staunte, als ihm plötzlich drei Zauberstäbe zuflogen. Er ließ sie vor sich auf den Boden fallen und stellte einen Fuß darauf. Die Schwertklinge durchschnitt bedrohlich die Luft.   
  
"Expe - ", fing Sirius an, aber Mortimer huschte nach vorn, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, riss Peter zu sich, ehe er wieder zurückwich und dem kleinen Jungen seine Schwertspitze an die Kehle setzte.   
  
Peter quiekte entsetzt auf.   
  
"Ein Wort und dein Freund ist tot." Mortimer versuchte offenbar hart zu klingen, aber die Nervosität war nicht aus seiner Stimme zu überhören.   
  
Ginny sah der Szene angespannt zu.   
  
Peter wimmerte.   
  
Kalt blickten sich Sirius und Mortimer an.   
  
"Accio Zauberstab", murmelte James und sein Zauberstab flog in seine Hand zurück.   
  
Mortimer ließ ihn gewähren.   
  
"Wir können uns die ganze Zeit gegenseitig bedrohen", sagte James in einem vernünftigen Ton. "Wir können aber auch miteinander reden."   
  
"Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden könnten", erwiderte Mortimer.   
  
"Der Ansicht bin ich ganz und gar nicht." James lächelte das entwaffnende Harry-Lächeln. "Schaut, es liegt auf der Hand, dass ihr nicht zu Hogwarts gehört."   
  
"Ich kannte deinen Namen", erinnerte Ginny ihn an die Tatsache. "Und wir sind hier herein gekommen und haben den Raum gefunden. Hogwarts ist uns ganz und gar nicht fremd."   
  
James nickte nachdenklich. "Und dennoch habt ihr den ganzen Vormittag geschwänzt, seid nicht zum Frühstück und zum Mittagessen gegangen und habt den Raum nur ein einziges Mal verlassen."   
  
"Die Tatsachen sprechen für sich", fügte Remus nüchtern hinzu.   
  
"Sehe ich das richtig?", wandte Mortimer sich an Ginny, ohne Sirius aus den Augen zu lassen und Peter weiterhin bedrohend. "Wir verhandeln hier gerade mit lausigem Bauerngesindel?"   
  
"Eh", machte Ginny.   
  
"Bauerngesindel?", wiederholte James verblüfft.   
  
"Ich trage die Gryffindoruniform" ,wies Ginny auf ihre Kleidung.   
  
Sirius winkte ab. "Gestohlen."   
  
"Das würde erklären, warum du uns nicht bekannt vorkommst", setzte Peter nach. "Auch wenn du wie eine Weasley aussiehst."   
  
Ginny seufzte still. Das war zum Verzweifeln! Wie konnten sie sich durchlügen, dass die vier ihnen glaubten? Offenbar waren sie nicht bereit, eher zu gehen, bis sie die Wahrheit kannten. Und die Wahrheit konnte sie ihnen doch schlecht erzählen, oder?   
  
Andererseits könnten die Jungs ihnen eine Hilfe sein. Eine sehr große Hilfe sogar, schlich sich ein anderer Gedanke in Ginnys Kopf. Sie konnten ihnen helfen, einen richtig funktionierenden Zeitzauber zu entdecken; Ginny wusste, wie intelligent James, Sirius und Remus waren. Aber sie selbst durfte ihnen nichts aus ihrer Zeit erzählen... wie schockiert sie sein würden, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ihre Freundschaft schon in wenigen Jahren durch Tod und Verrat auseinanderbrechen würde? Aber sie durften einfach nichts von ihrer Zukunft erfahren, es könnte den Lauf der Zeit ändern und das hätte mit Sicherheit gefährliche Folgen.   
  
Sie sah, wie James sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln bedachte und machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht. Sie durfte ihr Bedauern und ihre Furcht nicht immer zeigen, wenn sie den vier Freunden begegnete.   
  
"Ich habe nichts gestohlen", sagte sie vernünftig. "In meiner Kleidung ist auch mein Name genäht worden. Ginny We - "   
  
"Ginny ja?", hakte James direkt nach, als Ginny stockte.   
  
"Ginny Weasley", sagte Peter triumphierend. "Ich hab' euch doch gesagt, sie ist eine."   
  
"Dann zeig es", befahl Sirius.   
  
"Sie zeigt euch überhaupt nichts", mischte sich Mortimer mit warnender Stimme ein.   
  
James seufzte. "So kommen wir nicht weiter. Sirius, steck deinen Zauberstab ein." Er selbst tat es und sah Sirius auffordernd an, ehe er sich vorsichtig Mortimer näherte, der nicht länger auf den anderen beiden Zauberstäben stand und sich Peters und Remus' Zauberstäbe holte. Er gab Remus seinen Zauberstab zurück und steckte Peters Zauberstab selbst ein.   
  
Schließlich wurde sein Freund ja noch von Mortimers spitzer Klinge in Schach gehalten.   
  
Jetzt hielt nur noch Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf Mortimer gerichtet. "Ich denke nicht daran, James", sagte er.   
  
"Dann gibt Mortimer Wormtail nicht frei", redete James auf seinen Freund ein.   
  
"Wir sind zu viert, wir werden ihn überwältigen!"   
  
"Zu dritt meinst du, Wormtail kann sich derzeit schlecht wehren."   
  
"Es ist zu riskant", mischte sich Remus ein. "Sieh ihn dir an, er scheint's ernst zu meinen."   
  
"He, Mortimer", richtete James sein Wort an den Jungen. "Gib Peter frei und Sirius steckt gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab ein, okay?"   
  
"Und dann?", fragte Mortimer misstrauisch.   
  
"Tu es", zischte Ginny.   
  
Mortimer sah zu ihr hin.   
  
Das hätte er nicht tun sollen.   
  
In diesem Moment der Ablenkung warf sich Sirius nach vorn, Remus zog Peter weg, Mortimer stolperte rückwärts und fiel von Sirius Gewicht überwältigt gegen die Wand. Sirius wurde mitgerissen, sie stürzten halb zu Boden und Mortimers Schwert flog ihm aus seiner Hand. Sirius hatte schnell die Oberhand und drückte Mortimer mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden.   
  
Ginny hatte aufgeschrieen und verfolgte angespannt die Szene.  
  
"Sirius", rief James entrüstet.   
  
"Jetzt haben wir den Jungen", grinste Sirius keuchend.   
  
"Ssss" machte es und Seile erschienen in der Luft. Peter kam herbeigeeilt, nahm die Seile und fesselte Mortimers Arme, die von Sirius niedergedrückt wurden.   
  
"Sirius!", rief nun auch Ginny entsetzt. "Peter!"   
  
Mortimer versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber Sirius war stärker.   
  
Als Mortimers Hände vorne zusammengebunden waren, ließ Sirius von ihm ab und zerrte ihn hoch, so dass Mortimer sitzen konnte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte Sirius hasserfüllt an.   
  
"Ihr Hurensöhne", presste Mortimer zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine hellgrauen Augen waren fast schwarz vor Aufruhr.   
  
Sirius hielt seinen Zauberstab an Mortimers Kehle - Mortimers Gegenwehr brach ab. Ruhig saß er auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und seine flache Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, während er Sirius nicht aus den Augen ließ.   
  
"Einer gegen vier, das ist unfair", begann Ginny. "Er ist ein ganzes Jahr jünger als ihr und auch kleiner!" Sie fühlte sich hilflos und wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte.   
  
"Aber er hat ein ziemlich großes Maul", erwiderte Sirius bissig. "So lässt es sich mit deinem arroganten Freund besser reden."   
  
Ginny zog ihre feinen Augenbrauen zusammen und hob ganz leicht ihren Zauberstab.   
  
"Natürlich", sagte Mortimer ruhig. "War ja klar, dass du zu so feigen Mitteln greifst, Black."   
  
Ginny wusste nicht, wie Mortimer es vorhin hinbekommen hatte, gleich drei der Jungen zu entwaffnen. Er hatte nur eine tänzelnde Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht.   
  
"Expelliarmus", sagte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab.   
  
Ein freudiges Gefühl überkam sie, als sie zwei Zauberstäbe auf sich zufliegen sah. Schnell sah sie zu James, doch dieser war etwas schneller.   
  
Im Nu wurde Ginny ihr Zauberstab entrissen.   
  
Geschickt fing James ihn auf. "So nicht", lächelte er.   
  
Ginny schluckte und hob die anderen beiden Zauberstäben auf.   
  
Remus kam sogleich angelaufen und nahm ihr seinen und Peters Zauberstab ab.   
  
"Oder müssen wir dich auch noch fesseln", fügte James grinsend hinzu. Er meinte es nicht ernst, dass sah Ginny an dem Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen. Harrys Augen funkelten auch immer, wenn er scherzte.   
  
Ein Schnauben Mortimers lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. "Das würdest du nicht wagen, du Bastard."   
  
"Hast du James einen Bastard genannt?", wiederholte Sirius lauernd. "Mal sehen, ob du nach dem Veritas Trank auch so frech bist."   
  
Ginny riss perplex die Augen auf.   
  
Remus gab Peter eine silberne Phiole. Die Jungs waren gut vorbereitet. Und wahnsinnig neugierig.   
  
Mortimer regte sich unbehaglich.   
  
"Augenblick mal", sagte Ginny. "Das könnt ihr nicht machen."   
  
Sirius sah sie kurz an und grinste. "Und wie wir das können, Süße."   
  
Ginny geriet in Panik. Mortimer würde nicht nur seelische Schmerzen bei dem Trank erleiden, nein, er würde auch alles erzählen. Sie bräuchten ihn nur zu fragen, was in der Zukunft sein würde und er würde es ihnen sagen. Weil das Gift in seinen Adern seinen Willen brechen würde.   
  
Und es würde seine Ehre verletzen. Mortimer hielt viel von Ehre, dass wusste Ginny, obgleich sie ihn erst seit so kurzer Zeit kannte.   
  
Peter, der neben Mortimer hockte, schraubte den Verschluss der Phiole auf.   
  
"Nein!", rief Ginny und stürzte sich auf Peter.   
  
Fast wäre sie auf ihn draufgefallen, wenn James und Remus nicht hervorgesprungen wären und sie an ihren Armen gepackt zurückhielten.   
  
"Lasst mich los, ihr könnt ihm nicht den Veritas Trank geben", presste Ginny hervor. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber James und Remus hielten sie eisern gepackt.   
  
Peter hatte den Verschluss der Phiole aufgeschraubt und näherte sich.   
  
"Nicht, das ist so unfair", protestierte Ginny schockiert. Die Griffe der beiden Jungen taten ihr weh, aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie sah Mortimers Entsetzen, als Peter ihm die Phiole an die Lippen setzte.   
  
Sirius presste seine Zauberstabsspitze an dessen Schläfe und zwang ihn, das Gesicht ruhig zu halten.   
  
Mortimer wollte sich unbehaglich rühren, aber er hatte offenbar viel zu großen Respekt vor Sirius und seinem Zauberstab.   
  
Ginnys Gedanken wetzten wie wild durch ihren Kopf. Dann fasste sie einen raschen Entschluss, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. "Wir haben eine Zeitreise gemacht", gab sie verzweifelt zu.   
  
"Ginny", keuchte Mortimer entsetzt auf. "Sag' nichts!"   
  
Sirius murmelte Peter etwas zu, woraufhin dieser die Phiole ein Stück zurücknahm.   
  
"Eine Zeitreise", wiederholte Remus leise und pfiff nachhaltig durch die Zähne.   
  
Ginny blinzelte. Die Jungen waren nicht sonderlich erstaunt.   
  
"Und aus welcher Zeit kommt ihr?", fragte James gelassen, als ob es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt sei, dass man Leute aus einer anderen Zeit traf.   
  
"Ich komme aus dem Jahr 1997", sagte sie und klang müde. "Und Mortimer kommt aus dem Mittelalter."   
  
"Halt den Mund, du unbelehrbare Göre", stieß Mortimer erbost hervor.   
  
Er wurde von allen ignoriert.   
  
"Aus der Zukunft", stellte James fest und sah sie neugierig an. "Bist du wirklich eine Weasley?"   
  
Ginny nickte.   
  
"Und woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Sirius, ohne Mortimer aus den Augen zu lassen.   
  
Ginny dachte nicht lange nach, sie hatte den Entschluss schon längst gefasst. So erzählte sie getreulich, aber knapp, was geschehen ist, seit sie vom Gewitter auf dem Weg in die Burg überrascht wurde. Dass Harry James' Sohn war, verschwieg sie. Sie erwähnte auch nicht den Tarnumhang und dass Snape der Zaubertrankmeister war.   
  
Als sie geendet hatte, sah sie die Jungen der Reihe nach an. Mortimers Blick mied sie. Sie hatte nicht erzählt, was er über sich berichtet hatte. Es stand ihr schließlich nicht zu, Dinge über ihn auszuplaudern, fand sie.   
  
Endlich konnte sie Überraschung in ihren Gesichtern lesen - und Faszination. Sie glaubten ihr. Sie schienen ihr tatsächlich zu glauben, stellte Ginny verblüfft fest.   
  
"Wisst ihr, wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass ihr eine Zeitreise gemacht habt", sagte Remus.   
  
"Ach ja?" Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an.   
  
Remus nickte. "Alles wies darauf hin. Seine sonderbare, edle Kleidung, sein Benehmen und sein Schwert, deine Reaktionen und dass du uns trotz der Gryffindoruniform so gänzlich unbekannt vorkamst", Remus machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit seinen Armen. "Einfach alles."   
  
"Außerdem glauben wir an Zeitreisen", fügte James hinzu. "Wir haben vor kurzem etwas darüber gelesen und haben sogar darüber nachgedacht, selbst eine Zeitreise anzutreten, falls es uns gelänge, einen Zauber zu finden."   
  
"Aber jetzt haben wir ja euch", grinste Sirius. Er ließ von Mortimer ab, richtete sich auf und vollführte eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab.   
  
Die Seile, die Mortimer gefesselt hielten, lösten sich auf.   
  
Peter sprang schnell auf und wich zurück.   
  
Aber Mortimer schien nicht auf Rache zu sinnen. Er schien resigniert. Langsam stand er auf und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. Wortlos sah er Sirius an. "Mein Zauber ist zwei Mal fehlgeschlagen. Eher werdet ihr uns helfen, einen Zauber zu finden, der uns beide wieder in die richtige Zeit zurückbringt, als dass wir euch helfen werden, Zeitreisen zu machen."   
  
Sirius verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Natürlich werden wir euch helfen, den richtigen Zauber zu finden. Und dann werden wir direkt mit euch reisen."   
  
Ginny konnte noch immer kaum glauben, dass die vier Freunde ihre Erzählungen einfach so hinnahmen. "Was habt ihr denn über Zeitreisen gelesen?", fragte sie.   
  
"Genau das, was ihr getan habt", antwortete James. "Der Spruch war derselbe, ein Wirbelsturm und mystische Farben am Himmel - das Tor der Zeit - wurden erwähnt."   
  
Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. "In unserer Bibliothek haben wir nichts gefunden.   
  
"Wir haben es auch nicht in der Bibliothek gefunden. In einem Laden in der Nokturngasse."   
  
"Oh", machte sie und riss die Augen auf. In der Nokturngasse gab es so allerhand merkwürdige Läden mit geheimnisvollen Zaubergegenständen. "Und warum habt ihr ihn nicht ausprobiert?"   
  
"Es hat nicht funktioniert", sagte Sirius hastig.   
  
Ginny entging nicht, wie er und James schnelle Blicke austauschten.   
  
"Was verschweigt ihr uns?", wollte Mortimer wissen. Ihm schien es auch nicht entgangen zu sein.   
  
"Nichts", beteuerte Remus.   
  
"Wer's glaubt", murmelte Mortimer.   
  
"Und du - du bist also aus dem Mittelalter, hm", wechselte James abrupt das Thema.   
  
Mortimer machte ein finsteres Gesicht. "Wenn man meine Epoche in eurer Zeit so zu bezeichnen beliebt, dann muss ich von dort wohl herkommen."   
  
James ging zu der Stelle, wo sein Schwert lag und hob es auf. "Hier", sagte er lächelnd und reichte es Mortimer, mit dem Heft zuerst.   
  
Mortimer nahm sein Schwert und steckte es in die Scheide unter dem Mantel zurück. Er schien James' freundliche Geste zu verstehen.   
  
"Aus welchem Jahr?"   
  
"1388."   
  
"Wow!" Die Jungen waren sichtlich beeindruckt.   
  
"Und du?", fragte Peter an Ginny gewandt. "Du kennst uns wohl aus deiner Zeit, was."   
  
Ginny schluckte. "Vom Erzählen... und von Fotos", log sie und versuchte, glaubhaft zu klingen.   
  
"Ja? Was erzählt man sich denn so?", fragte Sirius neugierig.   
  
"Ach...", Ginny sah hilfesuchend zu Mortimer, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass er dazu nichts sagen würde. "Dass ihr die Marauders wart", sagte sie und schaute wieder zu Sirius. "Dass ihr nicht gemeldete Animagis wart, dass ihr immer eine Menge Unsinn getrieben habt - McGonagall erzählt heute noch davon - und dass ihr beste Freunde wart."   
  
Die Jungen grinsten. "Coole Sache."   
  
"Wart?", horchte Sirius auf.   
  
"Ich kenne nur Geschichten aus eurer Schulzeit", erklärte Ginny schnell. "Ihr seid praktisch die Vorbilder so mancher Schüler", fügte sie hinzu und lachte kurz. Es war nicht gelogen, was sie gesagt hatte.   
  
"Und welche Jobs haben wir? Mit wem sind wir verheiratet?"   
  
"Du mit Lily Evans", quiekte Peter lachend und knuffte James in die Seite.   
  
James errötete leicht.   
  
"Ehm", machte Ginny. ‚Was soll ich sagen? Ich kann ihnen doch nicht die Wahrheit nennen...'  
  
"Das geht euch nichts an", kam unerwartete Hilfe von Mortimer.   
  
"Warum nicht?", fragte Peter sorglos.   
  
"Weil es den Lauf der Zeit ändern könnte, wenn ihr wüsstet, was aus euch in zwanzig Jahren geworden ist. Ihr könntet gegenwärtige Entscheidungen womöglich anders fällen."   
  
‚Und zwar so, dass James und Lily nicht ermordet werden...', schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengrube breit und schlich sich unbarmherzig hoch zu ihrem Herzen. ‚Haben sie denn kein Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren?' - ‚Nein', sagte die Stimme ihrer Vernunft. ‚Sie dürfen nicht erfahren, was in ihrer Zukunft geschieht.' "Mortimer hat recht", kapitulierte Remus. "So etwas dürfen wir eigentlich nicht erfahren. Und falls uns eine Zeitreise selbst gelingen sollte, erfahren wir es, in dem wir es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Das ist doch spannender." Es war ein Widerspruch in sich.   
  
James, Peter und Sirius maulten und protestierten durcheinander.   
  
"Ach, Remus, sei kein Spielverderber."   
  
"Komm schon, Ginny, erzähl'. So gravierend wird es schon nicht sein."   
  
"Hat jemand von uns Kinder?", fragte Peter. "Vielleicht kannst du uns das ja wenigstens sagen."   
  
Ginny sah Peter unbehaglich an.   
  
"Sie sagt euch überhaupt nichts", antwortete Mortimer für sie.   
  
"Halt die Klappe, Wormtail hat dich nicht gefragt", meinte Sirius.   
  
"Und ich habe dich nicht gemeint", konterte Mortimer.   
  
"Es reicht", seufzte Remus. "Ihr wisst, was wir in dem Buch gelesen haben."   
  
Das wirkte.   
  
James, Sirius und Peter machten betretende Gesichter und gaben auf.   
  
"Du hast recht", murmelte James.   
  
"Was habt ihr denn da gelesen?", fragte Ginny und Angst überkam sie, obgleich sie nicht wusste, warum. Aber Remus meinte ganz klar das Buch, dass über ihren Zeitzauber berichtete und irgendetwas schien drinzustehen, irgendetwas... Gefährliches? Warnendes?   
  
"Nichts", wehrte Remus ab.   
  
Mortimer verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Nichts, he." Im Nu hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen. "Veritas", sagte er und ein hellgrauer Strahl traf Remus' Brust.   
  
Keuchend fiel Remus auf die Knie.   
  
"Mortimer!", schrie Ginny entsetzt auf.   
  
"Du Schwein!", grollte Sirius.   
  
Im Nu hatten die anderen drei Jungen ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, wagten aber nicht einzugreifen.   
  
"Nimm den Fluch von ihm ab!", forderte James.   
  
"Was stand in dem Buch?", fragte Mortimer Remus und schien die anderen zu ignorieren.   
  
Remus keuchte und rang nach Atem.   
  
"Nimm ihm den Fluch ab!", wiederholte James böse.   
  
"Tu' es doch selber", sagte Mortimer ohne den Blick von Remus zu lassen.   
  
Ginny stand einfach nur wie erstarrt da.   
  
"Eine Art Warnung", presste Remus mühsam hervor. Sein Gesicht lief grau an.   
  
"Das ist schwarzer Zauber, du Idiot", zischte Sirius. "Zähl' bis drei und Dumbledore wird hier sein. Dunkle Magie bleibt sicher nicht lange unentdeckt."   
  
Mortimer machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Das war keine schwarze Magie. Also - eine Warnung, Lupin? Was für eine Warnung?"   
  
James machte Anstalten, sich auf Mortimer zu stürzen.   
  
"Halte dich zurück, nur ich kann den Gegenzauber sprechen", warnte Mortimer aus den Augenwinkeln.   
  
"Tue es und wir erzählen dir alles", bot James sofort an.   
  
"Dein Ehrenwort?"   
  
James nickte. "Mein Ehrenwort."   
  
  
  
"Non Veritas."  
  
Remus stieß einen langen Atem aus und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf.   
  
Peter und James eilten zu ihm. "Alles okay mit dir? Remus?"   
  
"Ja, es geht schon", sagte Remus noch etwas atemlos.   
  
Sirius und Mortimer bedrohten sich derweil gegenseitig mit den Zauberstäben.   
  
"Danke James", murmelte Remus. "Hol' das Buch. Wir müssen es ihnen erzählen."   
  
"Wir müssen gar nichts", meinte Sirius.   
  
"Ich habe es ihnen versprochen. Außerdem müssen wir ihnen vertrauen."   
  
James stand auf und ging zur Truhe. Er holte ein schwarzes Buch hervor, ging wieder zu Remus und setzte sich zu ihm hin.   
  
"Setzt euch", forderte er die anderen auf. "Und seid so gut und steckt die Zauberstäbe weg", fügte er mit einem Blick zu Sirius und Mortimer hinzu.   
  
Die Jungen kamen der Bitte nur zögernd nach.   
  
Schließlich saßen alle und James schlug das Buch auf.   
  
Plötzlich war es ganz ruhig.   
  
"Zeitreisen", stach James' warme Stimme durch die eisige Stille. "Hier wird zunächst der Zeitzauber beschrieben", erzählte er. Er suchte mit dem Zeigefinger die Zeilen ab. "Und dann gibt es noch interessante Anmerkungen dazu."   
  
"Lies' endlich vor", befahl Mortimer ungeduldig.   
  
"Reise durch die Zeit und erfahre Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft", las James vor. "Und du wirst..."   
  
Ein Rascheln ließ ihn verstummen.   
  
Ginny starrte auf das Buch.   
  
Das Rascheln kam aus dem Buch.   
  
"Was ist denn das", murmelte Remus erstaunt.   
  
Mortimer winkte ab. "Lies' weiter."   
  
Plötzlich hörte Ginny ein leises Kichern. Nur kurz, aber sehr deutlich.   
  
Eine eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Es war das grässliche Kichern aus der Bibliothek.   
  
Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt. Gebannt wurde das aufgeschlagene Buch angestarrt.   
  
"Und du wirst merken, dass das alles nur ein Spiel ist", wurde weiter aus dem Buch vorgelesen.   
  
Aber nicht von James.   
  
Von der Kicherstimme. Sie war nun kein Flüstern mehr, aber dennoch leise. Voller Hohn und Spott; eine gewisse Feindseligkeit war nicht zu überhören.   
  
Peter sprang geschockt auf. Furcht stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.   
  
Ginny wollte auch aufspringen, aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht.   
  
"Was ist denn das?", stieß Sirius perplex aus.   
  
Mortimer bekreuzigte sich.   
  
Die Stimme kicherte wieder. "Ein Spiel der Zeit", fuhr sie fort. "Und ihr werdet nur die Figuren sein. Figuren, die jederzeit austauschbar sind. Figuren, die man jederzeit den Gegnern zum Fraß vorwerfen kann. Figuren, die keine Kontrolle mehr über den Verlauf der Dinge haben werden."   
  
Die Stimme kicherte. "Und was ist mit euch?"   
  
Der Rest der Marauders sprang auf. Sie waren kalkweiß im Gesicht.   
  
"D- das steht aber nicht mehr in dem Buch!", stellte James entsetzt fest.   
  
Mortimer stand hastig auf und zog Ginny in die Höhe. Er zog sein Schwert und hielt den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand.   
  
Zitternd stand Ginny da und lauschte. Sie wollte wegrennen. Hinaus, ganz weit, weit weg. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie zurück.   
  
"Am eigenen Leibe werdet ihr erfahren, was der Verlust wirklich bedeutet", fuhr die lauernde Stimme fort. Offenbar las sie wieder aus dem Buch vor. "Zeitreisen fordern einen Preis, meine Freunde. Einen Preis, der so hoch sein wird, dass ihr die Hölle als ein wahres Paradies empfinden würdet. Einen Preis, den zu bezahlen eure Seele niemals in der Lage sein wird."   
  
Und wieder erscholl das gehässige Kichern. Es stieg zu einem Lachen an.  
  
Ein Lachen, dass in Ginnys Ohren dröhnte.   
  
"Willkommen im Rad der Zeit. Willkommen im Rad der Zeit. Willkommen, meine lieben Schachfiguren, auf dass ihr leiden möget in grenzenloser Pein..."   
  


  


  



	4. Spürbare Dunkelheit

  


**A/N:** Ich habe eine neue, wundervolle Beta: phineas *strahl*  
  


**4. Kapitel ~ Spürbare Dunkelheit**

Das Leben ist ein Schachbrett und wir sind die Figuren. Aber wer steht im Hintergrund und führt uns aufs Spielfeld?  
  
September 1977.  
  
"Ist unser Zeitzauber ein dunkler Zauber?", fragte Ginny mit aufgerissenen Augen, Neugier und Entsetzen teilten sich den Schimmer auf ihren Pupillen.  
  
"Nein!" Mortimer versuchte, ihre Befürchtung mit einer Handbewegung wegzuwischen, vergeblich.   
  
"Doch, natürlich. Alle Zeitzauber sind dunkle Zauber", hielt Peter dagegen.   
  
"Nicht unbedingt", warf Remus ein.   
  
"Aber dein Veritas-Zauber war schwarze Magie", knurrte Sirius in Mortimers Richtung.   
  
Es war am nächste Nachmittag, und wieder saßen sie im versteckten Raum beisammen.   
  
"So ein Unsinn."   
  
"Und was soll es sonst gewesen sein?", fragte Sirius angriffslustig.   
  
Mortimer blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig.   
  
"Diese Stimme, dieses Buch, dieser Zauber, ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr nicht erkennen könnt, dass es schwarze Magie ist", setzte Peter das Thema wieder fort. Angstschweiß trat auf seine blasse Stirn.   
  
"Hätte Dumbledore dann nicht etwas bemerkt?", zweifelte James an Peters Behauptung.   
  
"Auch Dumbledore ist nicht die Quelle aller Weisheit."   
  
"Was du nicht sagst", spottete Sirius.   
  
"Aber Voldemort ist es schon, oder was?", grinste James.   
  
Beim Klang dieses Namens zuckte Peter unwillkürlich zusammen.   
  
"Was denn, Peter? Angst, den Namen des bösen Zauberers zu nennen?" Sirius sah den kleinen Jungen höhnisch an.   
  
"Über so etwas macht man keine Witze", belehrte Peter seine Freunde unsicher.   
  
"Ob schwarze Magie oder nicht, wir müssen herausfinden, wie wir wieder in unsere Zeit gelangen", sagte Ginny. ‚Und zwar so schnell wie möglich', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Die Stimme hatte ihr Furcht eingejagt und sie wollte einfach nur wieder nach Hause.   
In Sicherheit.   
  
"Und wie?" Remus sah ratlos in die Runde. "Etliche Male haben wir die Bibliothek nach Büchern über Zeitreisen durchforstet, nie haben wir etwas gefunden. Wie oft haben wir versucht, irgendwelche Läden zu finden, in denen sich solche Bücher auftreiben lassen. Und das Einzige, auf das wir gestoßen sind, ist dieses uralte, verstaubte Buch hier." Er deutete auf den schwarzen Wälzer.   
  
"Vielleicht wollte diese Stimme uns nur erschrecken, damit wir Zeitreisen fürchten. Vielleicht dient sie zum Schutze der Zeit", überlegte Sirius nachdenklich.   
  
"Na, einen Schrecken hat sie uns allemal eingejagt!" James grinste schelmisch.   
  
"Ihr wisst also auch nicht weiter", murrte Mortimer. Unzufriedenheit lag in seiner Stimme.   
  
Sirius sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "He, du bist hier derjenige, dessen Zauber nicht funktioniert hat, okay? Vergiss das nicht, Kleiner."   
  
Mortimers Atem wurde unregelmäßig. Er schnaubte durch die Nase. Seine rechte Hand wanderte hinunter zum Schwertgriff an seiner Seite. "Werde ja nicht hochmütig, Black. Das steht dir nicht zu."   
  
Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich werde hochmütig, wann immer es mir passt, Mortimer."   
  
"Jungs, Jungs", mischte Remus sich genervt ein. "Hört auf, rumzualbern!"   
  
Sirius und Mortimer, die so aussahen, als ob sie jeden Moment auf einander losgehen wollten, wandten sich ihm empört zu.   
  
"Vielleicht ist der Zauber ja gar nicht fehlgeschlagen", überlegte Ginny, ohne auf die beiden Streithähne zu achten.   
  
James sah sie interessiert an. "Wie meinst du das?"   
  
"Na ja", fing sie zögernd an, unsicher, da ihr plötzlich alle zuhörten. "Diese Stimme hat doch dauernd von einem Spiel erzählt. Vielleicht ist es ein Teil des Spiels, die Zeitreisenden in die falschen Zeiten zu schicken."   
  
"Was hätte denn die Zeit davon?" Remus runzelte die Stirn.   
  
"Das weiß ich doch nicht. Aber vielleicht gehört all das hier dazu."   
  
"Und warum hat die Zeit dich dann mit hineingezogen? Das macht doch nun wirklich keinen Sinn." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sie an. "Du wolltest doch überhaupt keine Zeitreise antreten."   
  
"Vielleicht befand ich mich zu nah an dem Raum, wo sich der Zauber abspielte?"   
  
"Hm, das wäre eine Möglichkeit", nickte James und strich sich gedankenverloren mit der Hand über den Hals.   
  
"Ein Netz voller Intrigen und Listen?", hakte Mortimer nach. Dann zog er eine Grimasse. "Die Zeit ist doch kein böswilliges Etwas, dass versucht, anderen Schaden zuzufügen."   
  
"Sei dir da mal nicht zu sicher", murmelte Peter.   
  
"Nein, ich meinte kein Netz voller Intrigen und Listen", korrigierte Ginny den Jungen. "Ein Netz aus Selbstschutz."   
  
Peter stützte den Kopf in die Hände. "Ein Netz aus Dunkelheit."   
  
"So kommen wir nicht weiter", seufzte James.   
  
Mortimer bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick. "Um etwas wieder gut zu machen, muss man verstehen, wie der Fehler entstanden ist. Dazu dienen diese Überlegungen."   
  
"Und wenn es kein Fehler war?" James klang gereizt.   
  
"Hör' auf, mir zu widersprechen, Dummkopf." Mortimer sah ihn herrisch an.   
  
"Uh, verzeiht, Mylord", höhnte James. "Demütig beuge ich mein Haupt vor Euch und Euresgleichen."   
  
Die anderen lachten.   
  
Außer Mortimer. "Das stünde mir wirklich zu."   
  
"Aber zum Glück sind wir nicht in deiner Zeit", sagte Remus schmunzelnd. "Hier gibt es keinen Unterschied mehr, als was man geboren wurde."   
  
Blanker Hass lag in Mortimers hellgrauen Augen. "Ich kenne eure Zeit nicht. Nach einigen Erzählungen mag vielleicht nicht mehr das Geburtsrecht gelten, aber Geld regiert auch heute noch. Nur die Mächtigen herrschen und die kleinen Leute werden es niemals zu etwas bringen."   
  
"Und das gefällt dir, wie?"   
  
Mortimer legte den Kopf schief und schürzte die Lippen. "Mir würde es gefallen, wüsste ich, dass die heutigen Mächtigen einst adlige Ahnen hatten."   
  
"Tze", zischte Peter. "Wie kann man nur glauben, das Geburtsrecht stehe einzig und allein Auserwählten zu? Das ist dumm!"   
  
Ein eisiger Blick Mortimers traf ihn. "In meiner Zeit mag man daran halten, dass nur Adlige Macht und Reichtum gewährt bekommen dürfen. Bei euch ist es dasselbe. Nur dass blaues Blut durch Reines ersetzt wurde. Behaupte mir nicht gegenüber, wir hätten eine falsche Denkweise. Zu glauben, Zauberer und Hexen reinen Blutes seien besser als sogenannte Schlammblüter, nimmt exakt unsere Denkweise an. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass unsere gottgewollt und somit die Richtige ist. Und beleidigst du mich noch einmal, fordere ich dich heraus."   
  
Peter starrte Mortimer wie hypnotisiert an. Angst lag in seinen Augen. Und noch etwas. Etwas, was Ginny nicht deuten konnte.   
  
Remus räusperte sich und unterbrach die zum Zerreißen angespannte Stille. "Das ist wohl wahr, wenn man mal von ‚gottgewollt' und ‚richtig' absieht", gab er zu. "Aber nur weil unsere Gesellschaft falsch denkt, ist es keine Rechtfertigung für die Fehler deiner Gesellschaft."   
  
Mortimers Hand umschloss endgültig den Griff seines Schwertes, so dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. "Meine Gesellschaft denkt ganz und gar nicht falsch. England würde untergehen, wenn Gott sich entschließen würde, die Adligen vom Erdboden zu fegen." Seine Stimme bebte zornig.   
  
"Das er das tun soll, hat ja auch niemand behauptet", warf James beschwichtigend ein.   
  
"Niemand? Und was ist mit dem Bauerngesindel?"   
  
Sirius grinste. "Als Adam grub und Eva spann, wo war da der Edelmann?"   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Was hältst du von diesem Buch?" Ginny sah Mortimer fragend an.   
  
Sie waren allein. Jetzt, wo die Marauders von ihnen wussten, durften sie "offiziell" und mit ihrer "Genehmigung" den Raum benutzen, wie Sirius verkündet hatte. Mortimer hatte dies mit einem kalten Lächeln quittiert und gesagt, dass sie sich hier garantiert auch ohne Erlaubnis aufhalten würden, schließlich könne er sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Sirius reich genug wäre, um einen Teil der Burg in seinen Besitz zu nehmen.   
  
Mortimer schaute kurz auf. Er lehnte in lässiger Haltung an der Fensterbank. Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke, ehe der ritterliche Junge einen leeren Punkt über Ginnys Kopf fixierte. "Es ist ein... interessantes Buch...", antwortete er mit einer geheimnisvollen Pause.   
  
"Interessant?", wiederholte Ginny. "Eher unheimlich." Sie grinste unbeholfen, aber dann sah sie, wie es in Mortimers Augen spöttisch glitzerte.   
  
"Das war sicherlich beabsichtigt", versuchte er den Grund des Furchteinflössens zu erklären.   
  
"Aber von wem?"   
  
Mortimer lächelte tückisch und sah sie an. "Angst?" Er klang lauernd.   
  
Ginny verengte ihre großen Augen zu engen Schlitzen. "Lachst du etwa über mich?" Nun war sie diejenige, die lauernd klang. Sie gab immerhin zu, dass sie Angst hatte, und in der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, war ihrer Meinung nach kein Platz für Verspottungen, die dazu dienten, den anderen zu verletzen.   
  
Mortimers berechnendes Lächeln wich. Er sagte nichts, er schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
Ginny seufzte. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"   
  
Mortimer hob die Schultern. In seinem Blick schlich sich ein Ausdruck ein, den sie immer bei Fred und George wahrnahm, wenn sie etwas Verbotenes im Schilde führten.   
  
"Die Burg auskundschaften?", schlug er vor.   
  
"Aber James hat gesagt - "   
  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, was Potter gesagt hat", unterbrach er sie. In seiner Stimme schwang Gleichgültigkeit mit.   
  
"Aber was haben wir davon?" Ginny fühlte sich nicht Wohl bei dem Gedanken, den sicheren Raum zu verlassen.   
  
"Keine Langeweile. Komm schon. Ich sehe jedenfalls nicht ein, den ganzen lieben Tag lang dumm rumzusitzen." Er klang eindringlich. Zu eindringlich, für Ginnys Geschmack.   
  
Doch sie gab nach. Mortimer würde sich nicht von ihr abhalten lassen, die Burg zu erkunden, da konnte sie besser gleich mit ihm gehen, statt sinnlos zu diskutieren.   
  
Also gingen sie hinaus.   
  
"Ich möchte in diese Slytherinkerker", bemerkte Mortimer und versuchte, es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.   
  
"Was?" Ginny blieb perplex stehen. "Schlag´ dir das aus dem Kopf."   
  
Mortimer grinste überheblich. "Du kannst ja hier bleiben."   
  
Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. "Du...", sie suchte nach einer Beleidigung, aber Mortimer war schon weitergegangen.   
  
"Nun warte doch, verdammt!"   
  
Mortimer blieb tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich um. "Du solltest nicht fluchen" belehrte er sie, hob aber abwehrend die Hände, als er ihren zornigen Blick bemerkte. "Schon gut, schon gut. Also? Weißt du, wo die Kerker sind?"   
  
Ginny überlegte. "Ich weiß, aus welcher Richtung die Jungs immer kommen, wenn sie zur Großen Halle gehen. Mehr aber auch nicht."   
  
"Na, das reicht doch schon. Los, bring´ uns dort hin."   
  
Ginny ignorierte seinen befehlenden Ton und stapfte in die Richtung weiter, die zu den Treppen führte.   
  
Sie begegneten einigen Schülern, die aber von ihnen keine Notiz nahmen. Hin und wieder blieben Blicke auf Mortimer und seiner edlen Kleidung hängen, aber das war es auch schon. Ginny hatte schließlich ihre Hogwartsroben an, und dass man nach dem Unterricht in "normaler Kleidung" - soweit man Mortimers Gewänder im Jahr 1977 als normal bezeichnen konnte - rumlief, war auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Und sein Schwert war unter dem Mantel verborgen.   
  
Unten angekommen, deutete sie auf eine kleine, schwarze Tür in einer dunklen Ecke. "Von dort kommen sie immer." Sie wusste selber nicht, warum sie plötzlich flüsterte.   
  
Mortimer folgte ihrem Blick. "Na dann, komm´ mit." Scheinbar ohne Nachzudenken fasste er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Hastig öffnete er die Tür und sie traten ein.   
  
Dunkelheit und abgestandene Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Nur schwach zog das Fackellicht grünsilbrige Fäden in die Schwärze hinein, ein finsterer Treppentunnel tat sich vor ihnen auf. Die Steine waren so kalt, dass Ginny glaubte, sie trotz der Schuhe, die sie trug, spüren zu können.   
  
Unwillkürlich lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie zitterte leicht. Mortimer schien es zu bemerken, denn er warf ihr einen schnellen, undeutsamen Seitenblick zu. Er hatte ihre Hand loslassen wollen, doch offensichtlich überlegte es sich nun anders.   
  
Ginny war froh darüber. Diese Dunkelheit war ihr unangenehm.   
  
Bemüht, leise zu sein, schlichen sie herunter. Aber Ginnys Schritte hallten wider, während sie erstaunt bemerkte, dass Mortimer es verstand, sich lautlos und geschmeidig wie eine Katze zu bewegen. Es dauerte, bis sie die schmale Wendeltreppe hinabgestiegen waren. Sie mündete in einen engen, langen Flur. Die Wände waren feucht und kalt.   
  
Mortimer ließ ihre Hand los, um seinen Schwertgriff zu fassen, während sie stumm nebeneinander den Flur entlang schritten.   
  
"Es wäre gut, wenn wir den Raum finden würden, wo Zaubertränke unterrichtet wird", wisperte er in die Stille hinein.   
  
"Warum?" Ginny starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.   
  
"Um Giftzähne einer Schlange und Einhornhaare zu holen, du Dummkopf", antwortete er, als sei dies die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt.   
  
Sie waren stehen geblieben und ein Blick in seine Augen genügte Ginny, um zu begreifen. "Das hattest du schon vorgehabt, als du mich versucht hast, zu überreden, den Raum zu verlassen, nicht wahr?" Sie schnaubte, Wut kroch in ihr hoch. "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"   
  
Mortimer sah sie unschuldig an. "Habe ich jetzt doch?"   
  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem lodernden Blick, was den Jungen dazu veranlasste, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. "Das ist kein geeigneter Ort, um sich zu streiten. Zeige mir lieber, wo der Klassenraum ist."   
  
"Da hätten wir auch einen anderen Weg nehmen können", schimpfte sie leise. "Und wieso kommst du auf den Klassenraum? Die Sachen hatten wir in meiner Zeit aus Snapes Büro."   
  
"Ja, aber jetzt sind wir nicht mehr in deiner Zeit, du Trottel", schalt Mortimer sie sanft. "Es muss doch neben dem Klassenraum einen anderen Raum geben, wo die ganzen Zutaten für Zaubertränke aufbewahrt werden, oder nicht? Dort finden wir mit Sicherheit etwas..."   
  
Ginny kapitulierte. "Okay, okay."   
  
Sie irrten so lange in den Kellergewölben herum, bis sie in einem Flur standen, der Ginny bekannt vorkam. "Da, siehst du den Raum?" Sie zeigte auf eine düstere Holztür. "Dort haben wir Zaubertrankunterricht."   
  
"Ob man derzeit auch dort Unterricht hat?", überlegte Mortimer plötzlich.   
  
"Nur, wenn der damalige Hauslehrer von Slytherin unterrichtet", vermutete Ginny.   
  
Sie öffneten leise die Tür und zu ihrer Erleichterung und Mortimers Enttäuschung war der Raum leer.   
  
Gänzlich leer. Nicht ein einziger Tisch stand darin, geschweige denn ein Stuhl.   
  
"Ich frage mich, warum dieses Gewölbe ausgeräumt ist", überlegte Ginny.   
  
"Ich frage mich, wo sie stattdessen Zaubertränke unterrichtet bekommen", spann Mortimer den Faden weiter.   
  
"Und ich frage mich, wer sie darin unterrichtet", fuhr sie fort.   
  
"Und ich frage mich, was eine Gryffindorgöre hier unten zu suchen hat", ertönte eine ölige, schleppende Stimme.   
  
Mortimer wirbelte herum, während Ginnys Herz einen schreckhaften Sprung machte. Das konnte doch nicht...   
  
"Snape?", stieß sie entsetzt hervor, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ihre Augen das erfassten, was sie zu Verdrängen versuchte.   
  
Ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Slytherin stand vor ihnen - die jugendliche Ausgabe von Professor Severus Snape. Die schwarzen Haare waren noch kurz und glänzten im grünsilbrigen Fackellicht. Seine glatte Haut war bleich und seine schwarzen Augen bildeten zwei Tunnel, in denen man sich vor lauter Dunkelheit verirren konnte. Doch etwas war anders, fiel Ginny auf. Da war zwar Kälte in seinen Augen, aber keine... unnachgiebige Härte.   
  
Snape maß sie mit einem finsteren Blick, ehe er sich Mortimer zuwandte. "Da will wohl jemand Ritter spielen, was?", höhnte er, mit einem Blick auf den Schwertgriff, den Mortimer noch immer mit seiner Hand umschloss. Erstaunlicherweise sagte er nichts zu der Waffe.   
  
"Wir haben uns verlaufen", sagte Ginny schnell und lächelte schwach. Sie verspürte dieselbe Angst, die sie manchmal bei Snape, dem Professor, überkam, wenn er wütend und gehässig wurde.   
  
Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Natürlich", stimmte er ihr sarkastisch zu. Dann neigte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte Ginny aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Weißt du, Gryffindor, es ist interessant, dass du nicht weißt, wo und von wem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wird..." Misstrauen beherrschte seine Stimme.   
  
"Das ist - ", fing Ginny an, aber Snape unterbrach sie mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung. "Spar´ dir deine Lügen, Mädchen", sagte er kühl. "Das ist nämlich auch so eine Sache, die ich mich frage..." Er grinste gehässig.   
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an, klar?", mischte sich Mortimer ein. Ginny bemerkte seinen offensichtlich unfreiwillig rebellischen Unterton in der Stimme und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.   
  
"Und du bist...?", fragte Snape gelangweilt. "Wohl kaum ein Schüler Hogwarts..."   
  
Ginny fasste einen Entschluss, ehe Mortimer etwas auf Snapes Frage erwidern konnte, die zweifellos alles andere als freundlich gewesen wäre. Sie packte ihren Gefährten am Arm und riss ihn mit sich: In die Richtung, von der sie wusste, dass sie sicher nach oben kommen würden. "Wir gehen jetzt", verkündete sie noch überflüssigerweise, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen, als sie Stimmen wahrnahm. Sie kamen aus der Richtung, in die sie gehen wollten.   
  
"Sie sagten was von Schlangengiftzahn", nuschelte jemand.   
  
"Und Einhornhaar", fuhr eine andere Stimme kichernd fort. "Die zwei Sachen haben sie benutzt. Eine irgendwie witzige Kombination."   
  
"Was daran witzig sein soll, frage ich lieber erst gar nicht", schnaubte eine dritte Stimme.   
  
Ginny erkannte die Stimmen und riss die Augen auf.   
  
Und schon huschten die Marauders um die Ecke.   
  
Perplex blieben sie stehen, als sie Ginny, Mortimer und Snape erkannten.   
  
Snape stöhnte entnervt auf.   
  
"Was geht'n hier ab?", stieß James überrascht hervor.   
  
"Was habt ihr denn hier verloren?", zischte Sirius - Ginny und Mortimer böse anfunkelnd.   
  
"Was wird das?", fuhr Snape dazwischen. "Eine Gryffindor-Invasion?" Er verdrehte die Augen. "Mir bleibt auch gar nichts erspart."   
  
Und damit hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen für sich gewonnen.   
  
"Ganz genau, Snape", knurrte Sirius. "Und du wirst das erste Opfer eines glorreiches Sieges der Gryffindors sein!"   
  
"Natürlich, Black. Größenwahnsinnig sind wir heute mal wieder überhaupt nicht, was", konterte Snape spottend. "Interessante Freunde habt ihr...", fuhr er mit einem Kopfnicken in Ginnys und Mortimers Richtung fort. Die Marauders ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen.   
  
"Keine Ahnung, was du meinst", tat James unschuldig.   
  
"Och, ich helfe deinem Gedächtnis gerne auf die Sprünge, Potter", meinte Snape. "Einhornhaar und Schlangengiftzahn?", wiederholte er listig und stellte damit klar, dass auch er gehört hatte, was die Marauders vorhin gesagt hatten. Langsam wandte er sich Mortimer zu.   
  
Ginny starrte ihn an. Wusste er etwa, dass man mit deren Hilfe eine Zeitreise machen konnte? Hatte er etwa daraus kombiniert, dass Mortimer tatsächlich aus der Zeit der Ritter stammt?   
  
"Was willst du damit sagen, Severus?", hakte Remus nach. Er klang gepresst.   
  
Snape sah ihn an. "Fassen wir doch mal zusammen", sagte er mit falscher Freundlichkeit in der Stimme. "Ein Junge mit einem Schwert, der nicht gerade danach aussieht, als sei er aus unserer Zeit. Ein Mädchen, die übrigens wie eine Weasley aussieht, in Gryffindorkleidung, die nicht weiß, wo und von wem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wird. Und die vier nervigen Marauders im Slytherinkerker, die über Schlangengiftzähne und Einhornhaare reden - jene Kombination, die einzig und allein nur für... Zeitreisen... in Frage kommt." Höhnisch blickte der Slytherin alle der Reihe nach an. "Dafür könnt ihr rausgeschmissen werden." Sein Blick blieb bei den Marauders hängen.   
  
Gegenseitig starrten sie sich an. "Wir haben keine Zeitreisen gemacht", stellte Sirius richtig. "Wozu soll man uns also rausschmissen?"   
  
Snape presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. "Ihr gewährt Zeitreisenden Unterkunft."   
  
"Was?" Peter riss gespielt verwirrt die Augen auf. "Wer soll denn hier durch die Zeit gereist sein?"   
  
"Beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz", zischte Snape so kalt, dass Peter erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich.   
  
"Hey, drohe Wormtail nicht, klar", mischte Sirius sich wieder ein.   
  
"Pass' lieber auf, dass du mir nicht drohst, Black."   
  
Ginny hatte schon längst kapituliert. Abstreiten half hier überhaupt nichts.   
  
Remus schien zu der gleichen Ansicht gekommen zu sein. "Mal angenommen, wir würden Zeitreisenden tatsächlich Unterkunft gewähren... was wäre so schlimm daran?"   
  
"Die Zeit merkt sich, wer sich gegen sie verbündet", lautete die geheimnisvolle Antwort des Jungen, die sich mit seiner Kälte in seiner monotonen Stimme wie ein Fluch anhörte.   
  
Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut.   
  
"Wenn dem so wäre, würde sie sich auch gegen dich wenden", meinte James, der sich erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle hatte. "Du wüsstest es ja dann auch..."   
  
Ein eisiger Blick traf den Potterjungen. "Ich könnte es dem Schulleiter erzählen."   
  
"Damit wäre auch er ein Verbündeter, wie du es so schön sagst", wandte Remus ein. "Denn, was wäre, wenn die Zeitreisenden nicht freiwillig hier sind? Was kann man denn dafür, außer ihnen helfen zu wollen?"   
  
"Helfen und helfen mit der Absicht, es ihnen gleich zu tun, ist ein Unterschied, Werwolf", sagte Snape kühl.   
  
"Angenommen, das Mädchen hier hat die Zeitreise wirklich nicht gewollt", spann Sirius die Überlegungen weiter. "Was dann? Eine Antwort darauf, Klugscheißer?"   
  
"Du hast das Leben immer noch nicht begriffen, was, Black?", höhnte Snape mit einem undefinierbarem Blick in dessen Richtung. "Es ist keine Frage des Wollens. Es ist eine Frage der Entscheidung. Das Leben ist ein Spiel und wir sind die Figuren. Lasse dich von der Zeit auf das Spielbrett führen und du wirst sehen, was dir geschieht..."   
  
Ginny lachte ungläubig auf. "Was sollen diese Prophezeiungen und dunklen Vermutungen? ! Findest du das etwa witzig?"   
  
"Ihr kennt euch offensichtlich darin aus", mischte sich Mortimer ein und trat einen Schritt vor. Seine Stimme klang gepresst und er schien den respektvollen Unterton unterdrücken zu wollen. Es gelang ihm nicht.   
  
"Mortimer...", fing Ginny an, aber der Junge ignorierte sie.   
  
Snape blinzelte ob der förmlichen Anrede verwirrt, aber dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischem Lächeln. "Mag sein", wich er der Frage aus.   
  
"Ich wäre Euch sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn Ihr uns helfen könntet." Mortimer deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an.   
  
Ginny und die Marauders starrten ihn an.   
  
"Spinnst du?", kam es von Sirius, als er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Wie kannst du einem Slytherin - noch dazu Snape - um Hilfe bitten?"   
  
"Und seit wann bist du zu dem sogenannten Bauernpack so höflich?", erkundigte sich James, unwillkürlich grinsend.   
  
"Wenn er der ist, für den ich ihn halte, kann er nicht zum Bauernpack gehören", antwortete Mortimer, ohne Snape aus den Augen zu lassen.   
  
"Du vertraust mir, obgleich ich dich verraten könnte?" Snape grinste kurz.   
  
"Verraten? An wen?" Mortimer sah Snape treuherzig an.   
  
Snapes Grinsen erfror.   
  
"Du hättest nichts von einem Verrat", fuhr Mortimer fort.   
  
Ginny sah Mortimer an. Er blickte Snape immer noch treuherzig an, aber sie erkannte etwas in seinen Augen… etwas Dunkles.   
  
Und plötzlich konnte sie die Dunkelheit fühlen, die von ihm ausging.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Snape hatte sich tatsächlich dazu überreden lassen, zu helfen.   
  
Trotz des Protestes der Marauders erzählte Mortimer ihm die ganze Geschichte und die Kälte in Snapes schwarzen Augen war einem Glanz der Faszination gewichen.   
  
Er glaubte dem ritterlichen Jungen und stellte die eigentlich absurde Vorstellung von funktionierenden Zeitreisen nicht ein einziges Mal in Frage.   
  
"Warum erzählen wir es nicht gleich ganz Hogwarts?", brummte Sirius. "Oder noch besser, der ganzen Zaubererwelt."   
  
"Weil er uns helfen könnte", gab Mortimer zur Antwort.   
  
"Was macht dich da so sicher?" James ging in dem leeren Raum im Slytherinkerker auf und ab.   
  
"Sein... sein Vorfahre könnte es tun."   
  
"Ach so. Das erklärt natürlich einiges", kommentierte Sirius sarkastisch.   
  
"Könnte?", wiederholte Ginny lahm. "Oder würde..."   
  
Es wurde still.   
  
Mortimer rührte sich unbehaglich. "Ich will in meine Zeit zurück", wich er Ginnys Frage aus. "Und ich gehe jedes Risiko ein, was mir helfen könnte, dieses Ziel zu erreichen." Klang er verzweifelt oder bildete sie es sich nur ein?   
  
"Wenn du das unbedingt willst, warum hast du überhaupt erst eine Zeitreise gemacht?", fragte James.   
  
"Weil ich nicht wirklich geglaubt habe, dass es funktionieren würde!" Mortimer klang nun eindeutig verzweifelt. "Und außerdem habe ich geplant, für nur fünf Jahre in die Zukunft zu reisen!"   
  
"Was ein fataler Fehler gewesen wäre", mischte sich Snape mit ruhiger Stimme ein.   
  
Mortimer wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an. "Warum?" Er schien förmlich an Snapes Lippen zu hängen, ihm jedes Wort glaubend...   
  
Wer war Snapes Vorfahre, dass Mortimer ihm bestimmtes Wissen und einen gewissen Grad an Respekt zollte, ihn aber gleichzeitig mit einer Vorsicht behandelte, die Ginny nicht gefiel?   
  
"Weil du deinem eigenen Ich begegnet wärst."   
  
"Und da wären wir beim Thema", begann James. Er war stehen geblieben und sah Snape spöttisch an. "Nun erzähl mal... gib' das dunkle Wissen eines Slytherin preis. Was weißt du über Zeitreisen?"   
  
Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Das Buch, wovon Mortimer erzählt hat..."   
  
"Unser Buch?", hakte Peter vorsichtig nach.   
  
Snape nickte. "Aus diesem Buch beziehe ich mein Wissen."   
  
Sirius stöhnte auf. "Na toll. Dann weißt du ja nicht mehr als wir. Und dafür haben wir einen verräterischen Slytherin zum Mitwisser unserer tiefsten Geheimnisse gemacht?"   
  
"Es rührt mich zutiefst", entgegnete Snape trocken. "Euer Vertrauen in mir ist überwältigend." Er grinste gehässig. "Soso, eure tiefsten Geheimnisse? Und ich habe tatsächlich geglaubt, es würde noch tiefere geben..."   
  
"Natürlich gibt es die", meinte James.   
  
"Ich will sie lieber nicht wissen!", wehrte Snape ab.   
  
"James hätte sie dir auch nicht erzählt, Schwachkopf", knurrte Sirius böse.   
  
"Also, weißt du wirklich nicht mehr?", fragte Ginny Snape.   
  
Snape hob die Schultern. "Ich habe mir meine Gedanken gemacht."   
  
"Und die wären?"   
  
"Du hast gesagt, dass die Zeit alles bestimmt", sinnierte Mortimer.   
  
"Es könnte möglich sein. Zumindest glaube ich, dass man einen Preis für Zeitreisen zahlen muss... . Einen Preis, den man nicht bezahlen kann." Snape schwieg.   
  
Und Ginny zitterte unwillkürlich. Wieder spürte sie Dunkelheit. Aber diesmal kam sie nicht von Mortimer. Sie war vorhin von ihm nur kurz zu fühlen gewesen. Wie ein Blitz. Der kam und ging.   
  
Doch diesmal hatte sie die Dunkelheit aus ihr selbst spüren können...   
  
"Warum kann uns in dieser gottverdammten Zeit eigentlich niemand helfen?" Die Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mortimer hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Man sah ihm an, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, nicht das zu bekommen, was er wollte.   
  
"Seit wann dürfen Strenggläubige fluchen?", fragte Snape spöttisch.   
  
Ein finsterer Blick war die Antwort.   
  
"Dafür gibt es doch die Beichte", grinste James.   
  
"Ja, einmal beichten und Gott verzeiht einem alles." Sirius lachte. "Wie einfach ihr es euch doch gemacht habt..."   
  
Ein Klirren erscholl und Ginny seufzte.   
  
Mortimer hatte sein Schwert gezogen.   
  
Sirius und James zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.   
  
"Das reicht", mischte sich Remus ein.   
  
Ginny stimmte ihm zu. "Lass uns lieber klären, was wir nun zu tun haben."   
  
"Wir?", wiederholte Sirius. "Ich arbeite garantiert nicht mit Snape zusammen."   
  
"Gut", sagte Mortimer leise. "Dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen."   
  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft. "Hey, wir haben abgemacht, dass - "   
  
"Wir haben überhaupt nichts abgemacht", unterbrach Mortimer ihn, immer noch mit leiser Stimme.   
  
"Könnt ihr alle nicht einmal eurer Kriegsbeil begraben und uns helfen?", wandte Ginny flehend ein. "Danach könnt ihr euch duellieren, so oft ihr wollt... aber bitte... nur dieses eine Mal!"   
  
James blinzelte. "Ich... ich wäre dafür bereit."   
  
Sirius schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.   
  
"Ich bin auch dafür bereit", sagten Peter und Remus.   
  
Ginny sah abwechselnd zu Snape und Sirius. In beiden loderte der Hass in den Augen.   
  
James trat auf Sirius zu und flüsterte ihm lange was ins Ohr. Ginny konnte nicht hören, was er sagte, nahm aber den eindringlichen Ton wahr.   
  
Und schließlich nickte Sirius. Grimmig zwar, und ungewollt, aber er nickte.   
  
James trat zufrieden lächelnd zurück.   
  
"Also gut, ich stimme Ginnys Vorschlag zu", knirschte Sirius.   
  
"Und was ist mit dir?", wandte sich James zu Snape. "Wir haben nicht immer die Gelegenheit, Zeitreisenden zu helfen."   
  
Snape sah die Marauders misstrauisch an. "Warum helft ihr den beiden?"   
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus zurück.   
  
"Ich bezweifle, dass ihr das aus purer Hilfsbereitschaft macht."   
  
"Natürlich tun wir das!", empörte sich James. "Aber gut, es gibt auch einen anderen Grund."   
  
Snape nickte, kalt lächelnd. "Ihr hofft bei der Hilfe herauszufinden, wie der richtige Zeitreisespruch funktioniert, um mit ihnen wohl gleich mit durch die Zeit zu reisen."   
  
Sirius sah aus, als ob er jeden Augenblick Snapes scharfen Verstand verfluchen wolle.   
  
"Wenn Ihr so viel Ehre und Anstand besitzt, würdet ihr helfen, ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, mit wem ihr dabei sonst noch zusammenarbeiten müsstet", mischte sich Mortimer an Snape gewandt ein.   
  
Die Marauders lachten. "Ein Slytherin weiß noch nicht einmal, wie man ‚Ehre' und ‚Anstand' buchstabiert, Kleiner."   
  
"In Slytherin gibt es keine Analphabeten, im Gegensatz zu Gryffindor", gab Snape finster zurück.   
  
Dann wandte er sich zu Mortimer. "Gut, ich will dir helfen."   
  
Ginny wartete. Sie rechnete damit, dass er so etwas wie "Aber mit einer Bedingung" hinzufügte, aber es kam nichts mehr. Es überraschte sie. Bestimmt erwartete Snape so etwas wie eine Gegenleistung und sie befürchtete, er würde den Preis für seine Hilfe dann verlangen, wenn es kein Zurück mehr geben würde... 

  


  


  



	5. Und die Zeit verrinnt

  


  


**5. Kapitel ~ Und die Zeit verrint**

Unaufhörlich tickt die Zeit. Sie verrinnt unaufhörlich wie Sand aus Glas.   
  
September 1977.  
  
  
  
Ginny schlich durch die Gänge im Slytherinkerker. Sie hatte den Entschluss gefasst, Snape aufzusuchen, um ihn zu fragen, warum sie seiner Meinung nach durch die Zeit gereist war, obgleich sie es überhaupt nicht gewollt hatte.   
  
Es war der nächste späte Nachmittag und der Unterricht musste mittlerweile schon zuende sein.   
  
Die grünsilbernen Fackeln warfen nebliges Licht in die kalte Schwärze hinein und die Schatten tanzten in ihrem Schein. Sie hörte, wie ihre Schritte leise in der Stille widerhallten.   
  
Sie ging um eine Ecke - und prallte zurück. Beinahe wäre sie mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Slytherins zusammen gestoßen. Die Jungen blieben stehen und starrten Ginny zunächst verblüfft, dann überaus finster an.   
  
Sie starrte erschrocken zurück.   
  
"Sieh an, eine Gryffindor", sagte ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Junge, in dem Ginny den Anführer dieser Bande vermutete. Seine Stimme war alles andere als freundlich.   
  
Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und blieb dann stehen, sie spöttisch musternd.   
  
Er hatte silberblondes Haar und feine, aber abweisende Gesichtszüge. In seinen blassgrauen Augen konnte sie keine Gefühlsregung erkennen. Nur gelassene Kälte. Es gab keine Zweifel. Sie stand Lucius Malfoy gegenüber.   
  
Ginny keuchte entsetzt auf und machte kehrt. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte den ganzen Weg wieder zurück, doch sie hörte, wie die Slytherins ihr folgten. Gehetzt blickte sie sich um, als sie um eine Ecke bog. Der Gang weitete sich und machte drei Abzweigungen. Sie sah eine dunkle Nische und fasste schnellen Entschluss. Wohl wissend, dass die Junge sie eingeholt hätten, bevor sie die Slytherinkerker verlassen konnte, presste sie sich in die Nische hinein und hielt den Atem an.   
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die Jungen kamen herbeigelaufen und blieben stehen. "Sie ist uns entwischt", maulte einer der Jungen enttäuscht.   
  
"Die Gryffindors werden immer dreister", meinte ein anderer. "Slytherinkerker sind für sie Tabu, wir sollten ihnen eine Lehre erteilen!"   
  
"Nanu, welche Versammlung findet denn hier statt?", hörte Ginny eine neue Stimme. Sie atmete leise. Es war Snape.   
  
"Severus", schnarrte Lucius in einem amüsiert-lauernden Tonfall. "Wir waren einer Gryffindor auf den Fersen."   
  
Ginny wollte sich nach vorne beugen, um die Jungen zu beobachten, als sie plötzlich einen Schatten wahrnahm. Ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen und sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, als sich von hinten eine Hand über ihren Mund legte und sie jemand grob am Arm packte.   
  
Sie nahm erst wahr, dass die Slytherins sich langsam und plaudernd entfernt hatten, als sie wieder losgelassen wurde.   
  
Empört fuhr sie herum, hörte, wie jemand "Lumos" flüsterte und starrte in Mortimers frech grinsendes Gesicht.   
  
"Das war knapp, was?", feixte er.   
  
Ginny boxte ihn in die Rippen und er wich einen halben Schritt zurück und prallte gegen die Wand.   
  
"Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken", schimpfte sie in gedämpftem Tonfall.   
  
"Ich", setzte Mortimer an, unterbrach sich aber mit einem Mal und lauschte in die Stille hinein.   
  
Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an, als sie leise Schritte hörte.   
  
Mortimer flüsterte "Nox", packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich, bis sie ganz nah voreinander standen. Schweigend und atemlos warteten sie, bis die Schritte verklungen waren.   
  
Ginny spürte seine Körperwärme und sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht.   
  
Er ließ sie wieder los und zauberte das Licht wieder herbei.   
  
Sie sahen sich stumm an, und Ginny versuchte vergeblich, seine Gedanken zu erraten, als sie sein schönes Gesicht musterte.   
  
"Was wolltest du hier?", brach er das Schweigen. Seine hellgrauen Augen fixierten sie eindringlich.   
  
"Ich wollte zu Snape..."   
  
Sie sah, wie Schatten über sein Gesicht huschten, als sie seinen Namen erwähnte. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn forschend an. "Was ist mit ihm? Als wir in meiner Zeit waren, schienst du mit dem Namen Snape nichts anfangen zu können. Und jetzt..."   
  
"Der, den ich kenne, heißt nicht Snape", unterbrach Mortimer sie sanft, aber bestimmt.   
  
"Nicht? Wie dann?"   
  
Mortimer winkte ab. "Nicht so wichtig. Aber er muss zweifelsohne mit Snape verwandt sein."   
  
"Aber du traust ihm nicht?"   
  
Mortimer schlug die Augen nieder und Ginny starrte auf seine langen Wimpern, die ihm etwas Mädchenhaftes verliehen.   
  
"Er ist ein kluger Mann, dem man aber mit Vorsicht begegnen sollte", antwortete er und hob wieder den Blick. Dann grinste er schief. "Aber zwischen ihm und Snape liegen Jahrhunderte. Snape ist vielleicht ganz anders."   
  
Ginny nickte. "Und Sirius?", fragte sie dann. Eine Sekunde später wünschte sie sich, die Frage nicht gestellt zu haben.   
  
Mortimers Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Sei nicht so neugierig", wies er sie zurecht.   
  
Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen. "Dann sei nicht so hochmütig", entgegnete sie. "Ich finde es dreist von dir, zu erwarten, dass ich dir alles erzähle, du mir aber rein gar nichts verrätst."   
  
"Dein Wissen kann uns hier auch von Nutzen sein", erwiderte Mortimer mit gepresster Stimme. "Was ich aus meiner Zeit weiß, können wir hingegen nicht gebrauchen."   
  
Sie schwiegen und funkelten sich gegenseitig an.   
  
Ginny sah ein, dass Mortimers Wissen über Sirius oder Snapes Vorfahre sie hier, im Jahre 1977, natürlich gar nicht weiterhelfen würde, aber sie fand es trotzdem interessant. Außerdem, und das gab sie nur ungern zu, verletzte es sie, dass er ihr offensichtlich nicht vertraute und immer nur das von sich preis gab, was er für nötig und unumgänglich hielt.   
  
"Du vertraust mir nicht", murmelte sie bedrückt.   
  
Mortimer schien sie dennoch gehört zu haben, denn er machte große Augen. "Doch", protestierte er. "Ich vertraue dir. Wir versuchen doch, hier gemeinsam wieder in unsere Zeiten zu kommen, oder etwa nicht?"   
  
"Wir arbeiten zusammen, ja...", gab Ginny zu. "Aber, das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du mir vertraust. Du arbeitest ja auch mit Snape und Sirius zusammen und traust ihnen nicht, wenn ich das richtig sehe."   
  
Mortimer schien nicht länger ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick standhalten zu können, denn er fixierte die Schwärze über ihren Kopf. "Wir kennen uns doch kaum", versuchte er zu erklären, zu resigniert, um es noch länger zu leugnen. "Außerdem bin ich es nicht gewohnt." Er schaute sie wieder an und Ginny sah plötzlich die gewohnte Arroganz in seinen Augen aufblitzen. "Ich schütte nicht jedem Bauernmädchen mein Herz aus. Du bist mein Vertrauen nicht wert, du bist im Gegensatz zu mir ein Nichts, verstehst du?"   
  
Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Dann holte sie aus. Und nicht zu zaghaft.   
  
Klatsch.   
  
Sie hatte ihm die Ohrfeige mit solcher Wucht verpasst, dass er zu taumeln begann und der Zauberstab, dessen Spitze Licht spendete, zu Boden flog.   
  
Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn zornig an. Langsam hatte sie von seinen maßlosen Bemerkungen wirklich genug. Sie sah, wie sich auf seiner blassen Wange die roten Abdrücke ihrer Hand deutlich abzeichneten. "Ich habe es langsam satt, dass du mich immer beleidigst, Mortimer", sagte sie gepresst. Ihre Augen waren zornig zu engen Schlitzen verengt und sie ignorierte die bösen Blicke, die der Junge ihr zuwarf.   
  
"Wage es nicht noch einmal, mich zu schlagen", zischte er, griff nach vorne und packte ihr Handgelenk.   
  
Es tat weh und Ginny versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber Mortimer war stärker.   
  
"Lass mich", stieß sie hervor und trat heftig nach ihm. Sie musste sein Schienbein getroffen haben, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde fester.   
  
Er riss sie zu sich, wich gleichzeitig zur Seite und Ginny musste sich mit der freien Hand gegen die Wand abstemmen, um nicht frontal dagegen zu prallen. Sie schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz und schlug mit der Stirn gegen die Steinwand. Sie stöhnte auf und spürte einen brennenden Schmerz. Sie musste blinzeln, um wieder klaren Blick zu bekommen und spürte, wie ihr der Arm auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und sie keuchte auf. Ginny wand sich in seinen Händen, aber Mortimer presste sie mit seinem Körpergewicht gegen die Wand. Ein warmer Rinnsaal floss von der Stirn über ihr Gesicht und als es ihren Mund erreichte, schmeckte sie Blut.   
  
"Hat man dir eigentlich keine Manieren beigebracht?", zischte er von hinten und sein Atem streifte stoßweise ihr linkes Ohr. Er schien empört, offensichtlich hatte noch nie ein Mädchen Hand gegen ihn erhoben. Und schon gar keines, welches, nach den Definitionen des Mittelalters, einen geringeren Stand innehatte, als er.   
  
"Lass mich los", stieß sie hervor und versuchte, mit der anderen Hand blind nach Mortimer zu schlagen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er auch diesen Arm auf ihren Rücken drehte. Sie war noch nie so behandelt worden und es erfüllte sie mit abgründigem Hass.   
  
"Du kannst mich nicht einfach so schlagen!", fuhr Mortimer fort. Er musste die Zähne zusammengebissen haben und in seiner Stimme loderte Wut.   
  
"Und du kannst mir nicht so einfach weh tun, du Bastard!"   
  
"Du siehst doch, dass ich das kann." Der Spott in seiner Stimme war zuviel für sie. Er verdrehte ihre Arme noch mehr, so dass der Schmerz Ginny den Atem nahm.   
  
"Lass mich los!", rief sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Lass mich sofort los, verdammt, du tust mir weh!"   
  
Sie machte mit ihrem rechten Bein einen Tritt nach hinten, spürte, wie sie Mortimer zwischen seine Beine traf und er keuchend nach hinten taumelte, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen.   
  
Sie stolperte unerwartet nach hinten, prallte gegen ihn und sie verloren das Gleichgewicht.   
  
Mortimer stöhnte auf, als er hart mit dem Rücken und Hinterkopf auf den kalten Boden aufschlug und Ginny auf ihn fiel. Sie sah, wie Mortimers Blick sich durch den Sturz verschleiert hatte. Er ließ sie los und krümmte sich leicht.   
  
Sie rappelte sich um und setzte sich auf seiner Brust, außer sich vor Wut. Sie ignorierte, dass sie ihm ein wenig die Luft zum Atmen nahm. "Du Arschloch, nur weil du reicher bist, bist du noch lange nicht besser als ich!" Sie funkelte ihn an und begann mit Fäusten brutal auf seine Brust zu trommeln.   
  
Mortimer keuchte wieder auf und versuchte, ihre Hände zu packen, damit sie aufhörte, aber sie entwischte seinen Griffen und hörte nicht auf, wie wild auf seine Brust einzuschlagen. Er war durch den Sturz zu benommen, um ernstliche Gegenwehr leisten zu können.   
  
"Hör' auf", presste er mühsam hervor und versuchte, sie von sich herunter zu schieben, aber Ginny wich nicht einen Zentimeter.   
  
Der ganze aufgestaute Stress, Zorn und Druck der vergangenen Tage, nicht zu wissen, wie und ob sie jemals wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnte und die Angst über diese ungewohnte Dunkelheit, die sie hier manchmal in sich spürte, kamen nun endlich aus ihr heraus und ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.   
  
"Du bist ein verdammtes, arrogantes Arschloch", rief sie, ihre Wangen waren erhitzt und sie spürte, wie sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor. "Wann kapierst du eigentlich, dass wir gleich gestellt sind und du ohne meine Hilfe noch abhängig von mir in meiner Zeit sitzen würdest?" Heiße Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch und nahmen ihr die klare Sicht. "Verdammt, ich hasse dich und ich wünschte, ich wäre dir nie begegnet! Ich hasse dich, hörst du? Ich hasse dich!"   
  
Endlich schaffte Mortimer es, ihre Handgelenke zu packen, doch diesmal packte er nicht fest zu. Er stemmte sich nur dagegen, damit sie nicht weiter auf ihn einschlagen konnte.   
  
Ginny blinzelte und eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange herunter. Dann riss sie sich los, krallte schnell ihre Finger in seinem Hemd, zog ihn halb hoch, doch nur, um ihn wieder auf den Boden knallen zu lassen. "Und wenn du mich nicht mit mehr Respekt behandelst, wird es dir noch Leid tun!"   
  
Sie sah, wie Mortimers Blick sich wieder verschleierte. Ernsthafte Benommenheit legte sich auf seine feinen Gesichtszüge.   
  
"Ich sitze nur wegen dir in der Vergangenheit fest!", rief sie weiter. Ihre Gedanken prallten in ihrem Kopf unkoordiniert aufeinander und sie redete, ohne zu denken. "Es ist deine Schuld, und ich war trotzdem immer nett zu dir und habe zu dir gehalten!"   
  
Mortimer hob wieder seine Arme, um sie zu packen und von sich zu drücken. "Du nimmst mir den Atem", presste er angestrengt hervor. Seine hellgrauen Augen waren dunkel geworden.   
  
"Oh!", schnappte Ginny erzürnt. "Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? !" Ihre Finger waren immer noch in dem edlen Stoff seines Hemdes vergraben. Sie riss ihre Hände nun herunter, mit dem Effekt, dass sie den Stoff zerfetzte und die Fingernägel über seine Haut fuhren. Sie nahm die blutigen Kratzer, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte, nicht wahr.   
  
Den Schatten, der hinter ihr in der Nische erschienen war, hatte sie auch nicht wahrgenommen.   
  
"Gott, ich hasse dich!"   
  
"Du wirst nachher keinen Grund mehr haben, ihn zu hassen, weil du ihm die Luft zum Atmen nimmst", erschallte eine leise, spöttische Stimme hinter ihr. Es war der Schatten, der sprach.   
  
Ginny fuhr herum und sah hoch. Snapes Gesicht und nun auch der Rest seines Körpers traten aus der Nische.   
  
Sie merkte, wie Mortimer wieder versuchte, sie von ihm runterzuschieben.   
  
"Und ihr seit so laut, dass es mich wundert, dass noch nicht die ganze Schule angelockt wurde", fuhr Snape gemächlich fort. Er bückte sich leicht, packte Ginny und riss sie hoch.   
  
Stolpernd kam sie auf die Füße und starrte zu Mortimer herunter.   
  
Er setzte sich langsam auf, seine flache Brust senkte und hob sich in einem viel zu schnellem Tempo und sein Blick war immer noch neblig.   
  
Ginny spürte, wie Snape sie zur Seite schob und neben Mortimer in die Hocke ging. Er hob seine Hand und tastete Mortimers Hinterkopf ab.   
  
Der Junge zog scharf die Luft ein, und Schwärze legte sich kurz über seinen Blick, als Snape die verwundete Stelle berührte und schlug dessen Hand nieder. Abrupt rückte er einen Stück von dem Slytherin ab.   
  
Ginny merkte, wie Mortimer ihren Blick mied. Er stand mühselig auf, schwankte jedoch, und sie wollte ihn automatisch stützen, aber Snape hielt sie leicht zurück.   
  
Als Mortimer endlich sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, huschte sein Blick stumm über den Boden, bis er seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte.   
  
Snape hob ihn auf und hielt ihn nachdenklich in seinen Händen.   
  
"Gib ihn her!", verlangte Mortimer schwach.   
  
Der Slytherin überreichte ihn seinen Zauberstab.   
  
Mortimer hob seinen Blick und traf ungewollt Ginny.   
  
Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sah weg.   
  
Sie ging nicht zur Seite, als Mortimer sich an ihr vorbeischob, aus der Nische hinaus, und sich dann mit unsicheren Schritten entfernte.   
  
Stumm sah Ginny zu Boden. Ihre Wut verebbte langsam, aber sie empfand kein schlechtes Gewissen, auch wenn ihr Verhalten sie selbst überrascht hatte. Es war sonst ganz und gar nicht ihre Art. Aber Mortimer hatte es verdient, sagte sie sich.   
  
Sie spürte Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen und sah auf.   
  
Es war ungewohnt, in die jungen, dunklen Augen desjenigen zu blicken, der später mal ihr tyrannisierender Zaubertrankprofessor sein würde.   
  
"Ihr solltet aufpassen, dass die Zeit euch nicht zu sehr verändert oder gar Besitz von euch ergreift", sagte Snape ausdruckslos, ohne jeglichen Hohn oder Spott in seiner Stimme, ehe er Ginny stehen ließ.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Als Ginny den Versteckraum betrat, hockten die Marauders auf dem Boden und rissen Witze über Mortimers halbzerrissenes Hemd und den Kratzspuren auf seiner Brust. Mortimer stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelehnt.   
  
Sie hielten inne, als sie Ginny sahen.   
  
James und Sirius fixierten ihre Wunde an der Stirn, und schienen zu kapieren, denn sie prusteten los. "Na, Mortimer, hast dich von ´nem Mädchen schlagen lassen? Das muss in deiner Zeit doch fast schon Sünde sein, was?"   
  
Ginny sah wortlos zu Mortimer, der die Augenbrauen finster zusammengezogen hatte, sich von der Wand löste und schon wieder sein Schwert zog. Er schwankte dabei bedenklich, sehr zu James' und Sirius' Belustigung.   
  
"Ich wette, euer Lachen wird euch vergehen, wenn ich euch eure Kehlen aufschlitze", sagte Mortimer leise und tonlos. Er war bleich und die Schwertspitze näherte sich gefährlich Sirius' Hals.   
  
Die beiden Jungen sprangen auf, während Remus und Peter die Augen verdrehten und seufzten. Ersterer stand auch auf, aber nur, um Sirius und James zurückzuhalten.   
  
"Geh zur Seite", verlange Mortimer, als Remus vor ihm stand und er senkte leicht das Schwert.   
  
Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist verletzt", sagte er.   
  
Mortimer sah ihn höhnisch an. "Die paar Kratzer?"   
  
"Von diesen paar Kratzern hat man weder einen verschleierten Blick noch Gleichgewichtsstörungen", entgegnete Remus und lächelte belustigt.   
  
Mortimer wollte sein Schwert schwenken, aber Remus packte ihn am Handgelenk seines Schwertarmes und entriss ihm die Waffe.   
  
"Hey", knurrte Mortimer finster, trat nach Remus, der dem Fuß ausweichend zurückstolperte und machte Anstalten, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.   
  
Aber Sirius war schon hervorgesprungen, entzog mit einem lässigen "Expelliarmus!" dem Jungen den Zauberstab und packte bei seinen Oberarmen, um ihn durchzuschütteln. "Hör' mal, wir haben dein hochmütiges Getue satt! Entweder du zeigst dich von deiner Schokoladenseite oder aber du kannst hier in unserer Zeit verrotten!"   
  
"Sirius", rief Ginny, besorgt um Mortimers Zustand. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, dass sie selbst ihn so zugerichtet hatte.   
  
"Fass mich nicht an!" Mortimer schwankte benommen, mittlerweile kalkweiß im Gesicht.   
  
"Sirius!", rief nun auch Remus, packte seinen Freund und riss ihn zurück.   
  
Mortimer taumelte rückwärts und prallte gegen die Wand. Mühsam kämpfte er um sein Gleichgewicht.   
  
Ginny drängte sich zwischen den Marauders hindurch zu Mortimer. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und bemerkte erstaunt, wie der Blick des Jungen flackerte. "Was hast du vor?", wollte er nervös wissen. Er wich zur Seite, aber Ginny hielt ihn zurück. "Deine Wunde..."   
  
Remus näherte sich und musterte den Jungen. "Am Hinterkopf?", fragte er.   
  
Ginny nickte, während Mortimer die Lippen zusammenpresste.   
  
Sie überlegte, wie sie an den Hinterkopf des Jungen herankommen sollte. Es war klar, dass sein Stolz es ihm verbot, sich von den anderen - und erst recht von ihr - heilen zu lassen.   
  
"Ich komme da nicht ran", wisperte sie Remus zu.   
  
"Hey, wagt es nicht, mich auch nur anzurühren!", warnte Mortimer angespannt, doch vollkommen unbewaffnet wie er war, erreichten seine drohenden Worte nicht den Effekt, den er sich offensichtlich gewünscht hatte.   
  
"Wie ist es denn passiert?", fragte James neugierig.   
  
Weder Mortimer noch Ginny antworteten.   
  
Remus legte seine Hände auf Mortimers Schultern und zog ihn von der Wand weg. Der Junge versuchte sich loszureißen, hielt aber inne, als Sirius grinsend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.   
  
"Versuche es ruhig", forderte Sirius ihn auf, "es würde mir ein Vergnügen sein, dir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen."   
  
Ginny stellte sich hinter Mortimer, biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie das vor Blut verklebte Haar am Hinterkopf sah und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Vorsichtig tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Wunde und hielt inne, als Mortimer nahezu unmerklich zusammenzuckte.   
  
Sie murmelte den Heilzauber und sah zu, wie sich die Wunde schloss.   
  
"Du musst mit in ein Bad kommen", sagte sie. "Das Blut muss abgewischt werden."   
  
"Das kann ich auch selber", meckerte Mortimer.   
  
"Los, setz' dich in Bewegung", befahl Sirius, den Zauberstab schwenkend.   
  
Remus ließ Mortimers Schultern los und dirigierte ihn vorsichtig zur Tür.   
  
Mit einem bittenden Blick bat Ginny die Jungen, hier zu warten und ging alleine mit Mortimer hinaus.   
  
Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler im vierten Stock und Ginny verschloss die Tür.   
  
Sie nahm einen Waschlappen aus dem Schrank, ging zum Waschbecken und hielt ihn unter Wasser. Sie wrang den Lappen aus und drehte sich zu Mortimer um.   
  
Er streckte die Hand aus. "Gib' her." Dunkle Schatten huschten in dem milchigen, dennoch kristallenen Hellgrau seiner Augen.   
  
"Dreh' dich um."   
  
"Ich will, dass-", setzte Mortimer zum Protest an, doch Ginny war schon um ihn herumgegangen und begann vorsichtig, das vertrocknete Blut aus seinem Haar zu wischen.   
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, es musste ihm wohl noch immer weh tun.   
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so weh getan habe", sagte Ginny. Es tat ihr wirklich Leid, aber sie fand, dass Mortimer sich erst recht zu entschuldigen hatte.   
  
Doch der Junge entgegnete nichts und als sie fertig war und begann, den Waschlappen unter Wasser sauber zu waschen, verließ er wortlos den Raum.   
  
Ginny seufzte. "Dieser verdammte Stolz von damals." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, und legte den Lappen in den Wäschekorb.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Als Ginny zurückkehrte, hielt sie abrupt inne, als ein rothaariges, zierliches Mädchen sich im Raum befand.   
  
Sie unterhielt sich mit James, während Sirius mit Remus diskutierte und Peter gelangweilt ein Buch durchblätterte.   
  
Das Mädchen drehte sich um, als Ginny hereinkam.   
  
Sie hatte Harrys Augen. Die smaragdgrünen Augen in der Farbe eines funkelnden Edelsteines waren dieselben, die Harry hatte. Ginny spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, als sie Lily Evans anstarrte.   
  
"Hallo", sagte Lily überrascht, aber freundlich. Sie hatte eine helle, sympathische Stimme und ihre Augen funkelten fröhlich. Doch Ginny entging nicht der Ausdruck des Geheimnisumwobenen, der nicht nur in ihrem Blick lag, sondern auch auf ihren feinen Gesichtszügen. Ihre Lippen waren voll und schimmerten rötlich. Sie war eine Schönheit, fand Ginny.   
  
"Ha-llo."   
  
"Eh, das ist Ginny", stellte James sie hastig vor.   
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein überaus finster aussehender Mortimer trat herein.   
  
Lilys Augen weiteten sich etwas und sie musterte Mortimer. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so viele Schüler diesen Raum kennen", sagte sie währenddessen zu James.   
  
"Ehm, ja... Also", machte James etwas hilflos.   
  
"Diese beiden hier haben ihn zufällig gefunden", beeilte sich Sirius zu sagen. "Und wir werden sie einfach nicht mehr los." Er warf Mortimer einen zynischen Blick zu, den dieser mit verengten Augen erwiderte.   
  
Sein Schwert wurde zwar von seinem Mantel verborgen, doch Lily musste schon blind sein, wenn sie nicht sah, was sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff abzeichnete.   
  
Ginny sah abwechselnd zu Lily und Mortimer. Lily hatte die feinen Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammengezogen, während Mortimer das Mädchen überhaupt nicht zu beachten schien.   
  
"Ich will nicht, dass sich noch jemand anders hier aufhält, als wir", gab er seinen Wunsch bekannt und sah die Marauders der Reihe nach an.   
  
"Lily ist nicht irgendjemand, sie gehört zu uns", warf James warnend ein. "Und sie darf hierhin kommen, wann immer sie will."   
  
Mortimer kniff wieder die Augen zusammen, als er James mit einem übelgelaunten Blick bedachte. "Dann darf ich ihr also trauen?"   
  
Das 'und ihr sagen, dass du eine Zeitreise machen willst' sprach er zwar nicht aus, aber es schwelgte unüberhörbar in seinen Worten mit.   
  
James wurde um mehrere Grade blasser, während Sirius seine Hände zu Fäuste ballte und Peter rot wurde. Lily sah verstört von einem zum anderen. Nur Remus schien gelassen - so wie Ginny.   
  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Lily langsam.   
  
"Nichts", murmelte James.   
  
"Dieser Bastard versucht nur, uns aus diesem Raum zu verjagen", fügte Sirius knurrend hinzu.   
  
"Und wer ist dieser, wie nanntest du ihn, `Bastard`?", fragte Lily ironisch und warf Sirius einen langen Blick zu.   
  
"D-das ist Mortimer", mischte Peter sich hastig ein. "Ein Ravenclaw."   
  
Lily nickte stirnrunzelnd und wandte dann den Blick kurz zu Ginny, ehe sie wieder den Jungen musterte. "Trägst du da etwa ein Schwert unter deinem Mantel?"   
  
Remus seufzte leise.   
  
"Natürlich", sagte Mortimer, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.   
  
Lily lachte ungläubig auf. "Seit wann ist es üblich, dass...?"   
  
"Lily", mischte sich James resigniert ein. "Frag' lieber nicht."   
  
"Das ist so ein Spinner", erklärte Sirius. "Hat wohl nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was derzeit in und was out ist."   
  
Lilys Mundwinkel zuckten, aber sie schien ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Ich bin Lily", stellte sie sich dann vor.   
  
Mortimer deutete eine knappe, vornehme Verbeugung an, wobei er seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz legte, nahm Lilys Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. "Sehr angenehm." Er ließ Lily wieder los, schaute zu James und lächelte eines seiner siegesgewissen, Herzen zum schmelzen bringenden Lächeln.   
  
"Oh", machte Lily. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich in ihr Gesicht geschlichen, die sie zweifellos noch hübscher machte.   
  
James legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich. Er fixierte Mortimer mit einem ärgerlichem Blick, der Bände sprach.   
  
"Ich muss jetzt leider wieder los. Ich bin noch mit Kitty verabredet", sagte Lily seufzend. Sie löste sich von James, aber nur, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn auf dem Mund zu küssen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Mortimer und Ginny um. "Es war nett, euch kennen gelernt zu haben", lächelte sie.   
  
Auch Mortimer lächelte. Aber diesmal war es zynisch, wie Ginny auf den ersten Blick erkannte. "Die Ehre liegt ganz meinerseits, Mylady."   
  
Lily kicherte kurz, dann schob James sie zur Tür und bugsierte sie hinaus.   
  
Als er wieder hereinkam, musterte er Mortimer böse. "Mach' dich nicht an meine Perle ran, okay?"   
  
Mortimer grinste breit. "Nicht doch, Potter. Ich bin ´ne Nummer zu gut für sie."   
  
James schnappte nach Luft, und Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch Remus stellte sich zum x-ten Mal dazwischen. Ginny war überrascht, ihn zornig zu sehen.   
  
"Langsam reicht es mir", sagte Remus leise. "Eure Streitereien gehen mir wirklich auf die Nerven. Das ist kein Spiel, Leute. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, stecken wir so tief drin, dass wir uns mehr als nur die Finger verbrennen!"   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Dunkelheit. Überall nur pure Dunkelheit.   
Sie lag so schwer auf ihr, dass sie ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sie drängte sich so brutal in sie hinein, dass es schmerzte. Sie zog so energisch an ihrer Seele, dass sie wünschte, endlich das Ende zu finden. Das Ende von allem. "Das Ende wirst du niemals finden", kicherte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr. Sie klang so fern und doch so nah. Sie hatte etwas Lauerndes in ihrem Tonfall und klang gemein. Sie sah sich um, versuchte krampfhaft, etwas zu erkennen, aber alles, was sie erblickte, war Schwärze.   
"Ich will zurück", flüsterte sie.   
"Es gibt kein Zurück", antwortete die Stimme schadenfroh.   
"Es gibt immer ein Zurück!", protestierte sie. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit.   
"Du bist ein Schritt zu weit gegangen", erklärte die Stimme und sank zu einem gefährlichem Flüstern herab. "Du hast dich einen Schritt zu weit gewagt. So etwas wird nicht mehr Ungeschehen gemacht werden können."   
Die Kälte dieser Stimme griff mit Klauen nach ihrem Herzen, nach ihrer Seele, und wollte sie ihr stehlen.   
Sie wand sich mit all ihrer Kraft dagegen, aber die fehlende Luft zum Atmen machte sie schwach.   
"Ich habe das doch gar nicht gewollt", wisperte sie ermattet. "Ich wollte doch gar nicht hier sein."   
"Es macht einen Unterschied, was dein Verstand will und was dein Herz fordert", kicherte die Stimme. "Du befindet dich längst im Rad der Zeit."   
"Nein", hauchte sie verzweifelt.   
Dunkelheit drückte sie so sehr nieder, dass sie glaubte, bewusstlos zu werden.   
"Du befindest dich längst im Rad der Zeit." Das Kichern wuchs zu einem lauten, hysterischen Lachen. "Ja, im Raaaaad der Zeit! Im Raaaaaaaaaaaaad der Zeit!"   
  
"Neeeeiiinnnn!" Schweißgebadet fuhr Ginny hoch, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie atmete schnell und ihr Blick huschte hastig durch den dunklen Raum.   
  
"Was ist denn los, zum Teufel? Du schreist wie am Spieß!", hörte sie plötzlich eine schlaftrunkene Stimme in ihrer Nähe und sie schrie erschrocken auf.   
  
Und schon ertönte ein "Lumos" und ein kerzengerader Mortimer saß im Bett, das Schwert in der einen und den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand.   
  
Schnell sah er sich um und seine Spannung fiel etwas von ihm ab, als er Ginny musterte und zu realisieren schien, dass sie einen Albtraum gehabt haben musste.   
  
Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.   
  
Die Stimme klang immer noch in Ginnys Ohren und sie spürte die Dunkelheit um sich herum und in ihrem Herzen. Die Decke war zurückgeschlagen und sie saß in einem Nachthemd, das die Marauders ihr mitgebracht hatten, und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub.   
  
Vergessen war der Streit. Mit einem Satz war Mortimer aufgesprungen, hatte das Schwert fallengelassen und war bei ihr. Er kniete sich neben ihr hin und sah sie besorgt an. "Was ist los? Hattest du einen Albtraum?"   
  
Sie starrte ihn aus weitaufgerissenen Augen an. "Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie heiser.   
  
"Der Albtraum ist vorbei", redete er beruhigend auf sie ein. "Du brauchst jetzt keine Angst mehr zu haben." Er lächelte schief und sah aus, als würde er sich Sorgen machen.   
  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und sah in Mortimers hellgrauen Augen. "Ich habe Angst vor uns."   
  
Der Junge runzelte die Stirn. "Vor uns?" Er lachte nervös.   
  
"Spürst du etwa nicht die Dunkelheit, die von uns ausgeht?" Ginnys Stimme bebte.   
  
Mortimer erstarrte. Dann packte er sie an den Armen und funkelte sie entsetzt an. "Du spürst es?" Er klang erschüttert.   
  
Ginny biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und nickte unbehaglich.   
  
Sein Griff wurde sanfter, doch die Erschütterung in seinen Augen schien nicht zu weichen. Sie blitzte im Hellgrau auf und schien es zu zersplittern - wie zartes Glas.   
  
Aufmerksam verfolgte Ginny den Schatten, der in seinem Blick vorbeihuschte. "Du spürst es auch, nicht wahr?"   
  
Mortimer presste die Lippen zusammen.   
  
"Diese Dunkelheit, die von uns Besitz zu nehmen scheint?", fuhr Ginny düster fort. Diese Dunkelheit, die heute diesen Streit zwischen ihnen ausgelöst hatte. Diese Dunkelheit, die sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte. Diese Dunkelheit, die unablässig nach ihren Seelen zu greifen versuchte.   
  
Der Junge nickte zögerlich. "Ich... ich habe gehofft, ich würde mich täuschen. Es mir nur einbilden." Seine Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen. Sein Gesicht war bleich. "Aber wenn du es ebenso spürst..."   
  
"Wenn wir es beide spüren, dann bilden wir es uns nicht ein", fügte Ginny hinzu. "Was ist es?"   
  
Mortimer senkte den Blick. "Ich weiß es nicht."   
  
"Es ist der Preis", hörten sie plötzlich ein leises Flüstern. Es war weder gemein, gehässig noch irre am Kichern. Es war voller Traurigkeit.   
  
Ginny sog scharf die Luft ein und sah sich wie gehetzt um. Mortimer ließ sie los und umschloss seine Hand fester um seinen Zauberstab.   
  
"Es ist der Preis, den ihr zu zahlen habt", fuhr die leise, tiefe Stimme im Flüsterton weiter und verschwand wieder in dem Nichts, aus dem sie hervorgekrochen war.   
  
Ginny versuchte nicht länger, sich diese Dinge zu erklären. Woher die Stimmen kamen und warum sie in einer Zeit gefangen war, in die sie überhaupt nicht gewollt hatte. Blind tastete sie nach Mortimers Hand und griff nach ihr. "Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie tonlos.   
  
Mortimer sah sie an. Sanft entzog er sich ihrer Hand, aber nur, um näher zu ihr rücken und sie in seine Arme zu schließen.   
  
Ginny ließ sich in seine Umarmung sinken und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, als hoffte sie, dort Schutz zu finden.   
  
"Ich glaube, je länger wir in der falschen Zeit verweilen, um so schlimmer wird es" sagte der Junge leise. "Diese Dunkelheit... ich spüre sie von Tag zu Tag mehr. Es ist beängstigend..."   
  
"Ich fühle sie auch", murmelte Ginny in den weichen, angenehm duftenden Stoff seines Hemdes. "Wir müssen uns beeilen."   
  
"Ja... Ehe die Zeit verrinnt wie Sand aus einem Glas..."  
  


  


  



	6. Ein Schritt zuviel

  


  


**6. Kapitel ~ Ein Schritt zu viel**

Man erkennt erst den Schritt, den man zu weit nach vorn gewagt hat, wenn es zu spät ist.  
  
September 1977.  
  
  
  
"Ich weiß was wir tun könnten." Sirius sah geheimnisvoll lächelnd in die Runde. Sie saßen alle in dem Versteck auf dem Teppichboden, nur Mortimer stand, an der Fensterbank gelehnt, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt.   
  
"Dann sprich'", forderte er Sirius höhnisch auf. Seine hellgrauen Augen ruhten auf dem dunkelhaarigen, aufgeweckten Jungen.   
  
"Wir gehen in den Verbotenen Wald und suchen einen Zentauren auf!" Triumphierend blickte Sirius in die Runde.   
  
"Du meinst jene Zentauren, die uns um jeden Preis meiden?", hakte James amüsiert nach.   
  
Remus grinste. "Jene Geschöpfe, die mit uns nichts zu tun haben wollen?"   
  
"Und die, wenn man sie trifft, in Rätseln sprechen?", fuhr Peter fort.   
  
"Die damit beschäftigt sind, die Sterne anzuhimmeln?" James lachte.   
  
Sirius winkte ab. "Ein Versuch ist es allemal wert!"   
  
Snape äußerte sich nicht dazu. Doch allein seine entnervte Miene über die Albernheiten der Marauders sprach Bände.   
  
"Wir suchen sie noch heute Nacht auf", bestimmte Mortimer ein. Er sprach ruhig, als sei er es gewohnt, zu befehlen.   
  
Ginny schaute zu ihm herauf und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Seit der letzten Nacht, wo sie endgültig zu dem Entschluss gekommen sind, dass sie so schnell es nur irgendwie ging, zurück in ihre Zeiten mussten, schien Mortimer seinen Antrieb zur Eile nicht länger verbergen zu wollen.   
  
"Zu Befehl, Sir", feixte Sirius und salutierte zackig.   
  
James grinste und Remus seufzte. "Also, dann geht's auf in den Wald, sobald es dunkel ist."   
  
"Wir sollten dann doch noch etwas länger warten", wandte Snape trocken ein. "Vielleicht, so lange, bis alles schläft und träumt."   
  
Remus zog eine Grimasse. "Natürlich. Was tät ich nur ohne deine Weisheit, Severus?"   
  
Snape hob gleichmütig die Schultern. "Du wärest aufgeschmissen, Werwolf."   
  
"Hauptsache, uns sieht niemand mit ihm zusammen!" Sirius schwenkte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des blassen Jungen. "Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn man uns Verbindungen zu Slytheringesindel andrehen würde."   
  
"Black, du hast bereits Verbindungen mit einem Slytherin geschlossen, Hohlkopf", meinte Mortimer.   
  
"Ach", machte Sirius und sah Mortimer aus verengten Augen an. "Was du nicht sagst."   
  
Mortimer nickte und lächelte spöttisch. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich Beweisfotos überall in der Schule aufhänge...? Black und seine Verbündeten, die Slytherins."   
  
Sirius schnaubte. "Du wärst tot, ehe du bis drei zählen könntest, Arschloch."   
  
Mortimer neigte höhnisch den Kopf. "Wir werden ja sehen, Black..."   
  
"Und, was fragen wir die Zentauren, sofern wir welche finden sollten?", kam Ginny wieder zum Thema zurück, die sich ärgernden Jungs ignorierend. "Ich meine, sollen wir ihnen direkt erzählen, wer wir sind, was wir für ein Problem haben und was wir tun könnten."   
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht?", meinte James. "Bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, ist wohl am Besten. Das wäre dann das erste Mal, dass wir aus eigenem Antrieb nicht lügen oder wenigstens so tun als ob", er grinste. "Und an wen sollte uns der Zentaur schon verpfeifen?"   
  
"Und wenn er nur in Rätseln spricht?", fragte Peter. "Dann war der Ausflug ganz umsonst. Wir können es eigentlich auch direkt sein lassen."   
  
Allgemeines Gestöhne. "Boah, Peter, du bist und bleibst ein unverbesserlicher Feigling."   
  
"Wir müssen es erst versucht haben, um so urteilen zu können, Schwachbirne."   
  
"Wenn der Zentaur uns nichts erzählen will, drohen wir ihm mit dem Tod."   
  
Abruptes Schweigen. Alle Köpfe flogen zu Mortimer.   
  
"Du willst...", begann Remus schwach, dann lachten er und James unsicher. "Du machst Witze."   
  
Mortimer sah ihn ruhig, aber ernst an. "Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Witze machen?"   
  
"Nein", gab Remus unumwunden zu.   
  
"Aber eine Portion Humor könnte dir nicht schaden", fügte James hinzu.   
  
"Ich sprach von einer Drohung. Das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass wir ihn wirklich töten werden."   
  
"Wir?" Peter lachte ungläubig auf. "Wir töten garantiert keinen Zentauren."   
  
"Tun wir auch nicht", mischte Snape sich ein. "Einen Zentauren zu töten würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Eine Aufmerksamkeit, die wir uns kaum leisten können."   
  
"Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir keine Mörder sind!" James sah Mortimer und Snape entrüstet an.   
  
Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Die Ich-bin-ein-guter-Mensch-Krankheit", sagte er flüchtig in Richtung Mortimer. "Ziemlich schlimm. Lass dich bloß nicht anstecken."   
  
Ginny grinste, Mortimer runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und die Marauders schnaubten.   
  
"Also, um Mitternacht draußen, vor der Eingangstreppe?", schlug Remus vor.   
  
Einstimmiges Kopfnicken.   
  
Ginny fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Hoffentlich würden sie heute endlich etwas mehr erfahren...   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Mortimer war bereits vor einer Stunde zu Snape gegangen, um der Vorsicht willen nach Einhornhaaren und Schlangengiftzähnen zu fragen - "Man weiß ja nie", hatte Mortimer gesagt - und Ginny beschloss nun, ihm zu folgen.   
  
Sie huschte durch die Gänge. Es war später Nachmittag, sie lief mehreren Schülern über den Weg, aber niemand nahm Notiz von ihr. Verstohlen blickte sie sich um, als sie im Begriff war, die Tür zu öffnen, die in den Slyherin-Kerkern führte. Als die Luft rein war, schlüpfte sie hindurch und ließ sich von der teilweise von silbriggrün scheinenden Fackeln von der Dunkelheit verschlingen.   
  
Sie vernahm eine gedämpfte Stimme, als sie über die kalten, feuchten Flure lief. Sie versuchte, sie zu orten, aber ohne Erfolg. Angespannt lugte Ginny um die nächste Ecke, zuckte zurück, als sie Lucius Malfoy erblickte und wollte einen Rückzieher machen. Aber er war bereits hervorgesprungen und hatte sie hart an den Schultern gepackt.   
  
"Sieh an, du schon wieder", zischte er und stieß Ginny mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Wand.   
  
"Lass' mich los", verlangte sie, die aufwallende Panik verdrängend und wild an seinen Händen zerrend, um sich frei zu kämpfen, ohne Erfolg.   
  
Lucius eiswassergraue Augen, die sie so sehr an Draco erinnerten, ruhten gefährlich lauernd auf ihr. "Was hat eine Gryffindorgöre hier unten in den Verließen zu suchen, hm?"   
  
"Ich... ich... Das geht dich gar nichts an!" Ginny versuchte, nach ihm zu treten, aber Lucius drängte sich gegen sie, so dass ihr jegliche Platzfreiheit genommen wurde. Sein kühler Atem streifte ihr Gesicht.   
  
"Niemand redet in einem solchen Ton zu mir", wisperte er leise. Ginny fühlte seine Stimme in einem ruhigen Bass in ihrem Ohr vibrieren. Sein Griff um ihre Arme jedoch wurde fester, so dass Ginny vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Sein Gesicht war jetzt gefährlich nahe an ihrem. Sie zitterte.   
  
Ehe sie es sich versah, pressten sich Lucius Lippen auf ihre. Sie wollte den Kopf wenden, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand, während die Zunge des Slytherin sich brutal zwischen ihren Lippen in ihren Mund drängte.   
  
Ginny wimmerte und wand sich verzweifelt, doch Lucius hob sein Knie und rammte es ihr mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Sie wollte sich krümmen, aber Lucius Gewicht hinderte sie daran. Sie wollte aufkeuchen, kam aber durch den Kuss kaum zum Atmen.   
  
Lucius ließ ihren linken Arm los, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Hand schob ihren Rock hoch und wanderte unaufhörlich weiter nach oben.   
  
"Lassmi-..." stieß Ginny panisch hervor, aber Lucius biss sie kurzerhand auf die Zunge.   
  
Seine Hand war zwischen ihren Beinen angelangt und befingerten ihren Slip, um ihn runterzureißen.   
  
Ginny riss die Augen auf, versuchte erfolglos, sich aus seinem brutalen Griff zu befreien und ekelte sich vor seiner Zunge in ihrem Mund. Sein Kuss wurde immer grober und fordernder. Sie wusste, dass er ihr mit Absicht weh tat, alleine schon, um sie zu demütigen.   
  
"Würdet Ihr wohl die Güte haben und Eure dreckigen Finger von diesem Mädchen lassen?", mischte sich eine ruhige Stimme ein.   
  
Ginnys Blick huschte hinter Lucius' Rücken.   
  
Lucius brach den Kuss, er zog seine Hand zurück, packte Ginny, zischte erzürnt "Du störst" und wirbelte mit ihr zusammen herum. Sie vor sich haltend, stierte er sein Gegenüber an. Sein Atem ging stoßweise.   
  
"Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass ich störe", antwortete Mortimer gelassen.   
  
Ginny atmete unkontrolliert ein und aus und wand sich in Lucius' schmerzhaften Griff.   
  
"Lasst sie los."   
  
"Wer bist du?", verlangte Lucius zu wissen. Mortimers Erscheinung schien Eindruck zu machen.   
  
Mortimers Augen verengten sich zu Halbschlitzen. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er plötzlich in einer katzenhaft geschmeidigen Bewegung nach vorne, riss Ginny mit einer solchen Heftigkeit aus Lucius' Griff, dass sie erschrocken aufschrie, und zog sie hinter sich, ehe er wieder auf Sicherheitsabstand ging.   
  
"Man belästigt keine Mädchen", belehrte Mortimer ihn, Ginny besänftigend den Arm streichelnd. Sie bebte immer noch vor Ekel und Entsetzen.   
  
"Ach?" Lucius sah ihn mittlerweile aus einer Mischung aus Zorn, Neugier und Vorsicht an. "Sie ist nur eine Gryffindorschlampe. Sie sollte froh sein, dass ich nicht mehr verlangt habe, dafür, dass sie sich verbotenerweise in diesen Kerkern befindet."   
  
"Du Arschloch" presste Ginny wütend hervor.   
  
Lucius grinste nur. Und Mortimer zog sein Schwert.   
  
"Was?", machte der Slytherin verblüfft. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, aber Mortimer, der schneller war, entwaffnete ihn.   
  
Drohend setzte der Junge seine Schwertspitze an die Kehle von Lucius. "Ihr entschuldigt Euch jetzt bei dem Mädchen und schwört, sie nie wieder anzufassen", forderte er ruhig.   
  
Lucius starrte ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund an. "Wer bist du, verdammt?"   
  
"Ihr befindet Euch kaum in der Lage, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen." Mortimer drückte die Klinge leicht an Lucius' Hals. Die dünne, blasse Haut riss und Blut tropfte auf Lucius' Hemd. "Ich warte."   
  
Mit der anderen Hand zog Mortimer Ginny neben sich. Sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte einfach nur weg von hier, aber sie sagte nichts.   
  
"Was tust du, wenn ich nichts dergleichen vorhabe?", fragte Lucius provokant.   
  
"Dann töte ich dich."   
  
Der Junge blinzelte unsicher. Dann schien er zum Entschluss gekommen zu sein, dass Mortimer seine Worte vielleicht in die Tat umsetzen würde, denn er sah Ginny zornig an. "E-entschuldige", sagte er, als würde er sich im nächsten Moment erbrechen.   
  
"Und nun schwört."   
  
"I-ich schwöre, dass ich sie niemals mehr anfassen werde." Lucius würgte diese Worte nur so hervor.   
  
Mortimer lächelte zufrieden und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Geht. Euren Zauberstab lasse ich Euch hier."   
  
Lucius, mittlerweile noch blasser, als er es ohnehin schon war, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Das wirst du mir noch büßen!" Dann ergriff die Flucht.   
  
Mortimer legte dessen Zauberstab auf den Boden, stecke sein Schwert ein und wandte sich zu Ginny.   
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt.   
  
Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich habe nur etwas weiche Knie. Aber sonst ist alles okay." Sie lächelte schwach. "Es ist ja nichts passiert. Danke. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst..." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wir sollten gehen, ehe Lucius mit einer Armee von Slytherins zurückkehrt. Und ich glaube, er hält nicht viel von Schwüren."   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Bist du bereit?" Mortimer stand vor der verschlossenen Tür und beobachtete Ginny, wie sie ihre Schuhe anzog.   
  
Sie nickte und stand auf. "Fertig."   
  
Er lächelte sie an, dann öffnete er lautlos die Tür und sie schlichen durch die Schule. Die anderen würden draußen warten. Es war dunkel und still. Alles schien zu schlafen.   
  
"Da seit ihr ja endlich", begrüßten die anderen sie. "Los, kommt."   
  
Zusammen huschten sie über die Ländereien Hogwarts'. Der Mond schien ab und an durch die Wolkenlücken hindurch. Vom Wald her ertönten ein paar Jagdlaute einiger Nachttiere, die Peter zum Schaudern brachten, ansonsten war es still.   
  
Ginny war erst einmal im Verbotenen Wald gewesen. Colin Creevey zuliebe, der das unheimliche Territorium sämtlicher Monster aufregend und "unheimlich witzig" fand, hatte sie ihn einmal auf einer Nachttour begleitet. Colin hatte ihr wohlweislich nur die schönen Orte gezeigt, wie zum Beispiel einen See oder einer Lichtung, wo sich zwei Einhörner befanden. Aber Ginny wusste natürlich, dass der Wald nicht umsonst verboten war.   
  
"Sag' mal, Mortimer, bist du heute Lucius Malfoy begegnet?", fragte Snape, eine Spur zu gelangweilt, als dass es ihn nicht interessiert hätte.   
  
"Ja. Wieso?"   
  
"Weil er überall rumtönt, in Hogwarts gäbe es einen Jungen, der sich für einen Ritter hält."   
  
Die Marauders stöhnten auf. "Gut gemacht, Mortimer."   
  
"Ja, echt toll. Du stiftest nur Chaos."   
  
"Jetzt wird er keine Ruhe geben, bis er dich wieder getroffen hat. Kann ja sein, dass deine Familie alt und reich ist, da werden Kontakte geknüpft."   
  
"In Sachen Arroganz steht er dir ja in nichts nach, Mortimer."   
  
"Hört auf", mischte sich Ginny entnervt ein. "Man könnte meinen, ihr wärt aus dem Kindergarten ausgebrochen."   
  
Mortimer sagte gar nichts zu seiner Verteidigung und Ginny fühlte sich dafür verpflichtet, für ihn in die Bresche zu springen. Schließlich hatte er sein Schwert nur gezogen, um ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen.   
  
"Ja, ist ja gut", brummte James.   
  
"Reg' dich ab, Süße", meinte Sirius, immer noch grinsend.   
  
Sie näherten sich dem Wald. Wie dunkle Schatten ragten die Baumkronen über die Gruppe, als sie den kleinen Pfad betraten, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte. Finsternis schien den Wald zu beherrschen, doch Ginny erinnerte sich an die Einhörner und überlegte, ob diese Dunkelheit vielleicht als Schutz für den Wald diente. Schutz vor der wahren Schönheit des Waldes...   
  
"Und wo, bitte schön, sollen wir die Zentauren finden?", maulte Peter.   
  
"Heul' nicht rum, wir müssen halt suchen", sagte Sirius aufgeregt. "Mann, ich liebe diesen Wald!"   
  
"Mach' ihm doch 'nen Heiratsantrag", schlug Mortimer vor.   
  
"Sehr witzig, Arschgeige."   
  
"Bauerntrampel."   
  
"Haha! Möchtegernadliger!"   
  
"Haltet die Klappe!", zischte Remus.   
  
Snape rollte entnervt mit den Augen. "Haben die Irren heute Ausgang?"   
  
"Nö, ich sehe hier sonst keinen Slytherin, außer dir", konterte Sirius.   
  
James kicherte.   
  
Ginny lauschte ihrem Geplänkel grinsend. Die Marauders erinnerten sie so sehr an ihre Brüder Fred und George. Ob sie die beiden jemals wiedersehen würde? Und die anderen? Ron? Ihre Eltern? Colin? Ihr Herz zog sich mit einem Male zusammen und Tränen drückten vom Inneren ihrer Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich würde sie ihre Familie wiedersehen. Sie konnte nicht lange in der falschen Zeit gefangen bleiben. Und wenn, dann würde sie doch zu Dumbledore gehen, egal, was die anderen davon hielten. Er würde bestimmt Rat wissen. Auch wenn sie ihn dann mit hineinzog - Snape hatten sie doch auch mit hineingezogen.   
  
"Hey." Mortimer lief an ihrer Seite und sah sie an. "Ist irgendetwas?"   
  
'Wie aufmerksam von ihm...', dachte Ginny und musste schwach lächeln. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nichts."   
  
"Es sieht aber nicht gerade nach 'nichts' aus", meinte Mortimer leise.   
  
Ginny tastete nach seiner Hand, während sie weitergingen. Sie sah ihn nicht an. "Ich habe einfach nur an Zuhause gedacht."   
  
"Oh." Mortimer drückte sanft ihre Hand. "Du wirst zurückkehren, da bin ich mir sicher."   
  
Ginny sah ihn an und nickte. "Ja."   
  
"Wir wollen euch zwei Verliebte ja nur ungern stören, aber da vorne ist ein Zentaur", mischte sich James ein. "Und wir mussten gar nicht suchen!" fügte er begeistert hinzu.   
  
Ginny und Mortimer sahen in die gezeigte Richtung.   
  
Und tatsächlich, dort stand ein silbriger Zentaur, der ausdruckslos in ihre Richtung blickte.   
  
"Bist du das, Firenze?", fragte Snape.   
  
"Mann, Alter, du kennst ihn?"   
  
"Was glaubst du, warum wir so einfach einen Zentauren finden, Hundemensch."   
  
Der Zentaur kam näher. "Sei gegrüßt, Severus, mein Freund", sagte Firenze schließlich lächelnd. "Wie ich sehe, hast du heute viel Besuch mitgebracht."   
  
Snape nickte. "Ja. Ich will auch gleich zur Sache kommen. Diese beiden da haben ein Problem." Er deutete auf Ginny und Mortimer.   
  
"Und welches?" Aufmerksam sah Firenze die Zeitreisenden an, die immer noch Händchen hielten. "Oh", machte er augenblicklich später.   
  
"Oh?", wiederholte Sirius mißtrauisch. "Was bedeutet 'Oh'?"   
  
"Sie sind durch die Zeit gereist und stecken hier fest", erklärte Snape. Er fasste kurz, mit Hilfe der Marauders, alles zusammen, nur Ginny und Mortimer schwiegen.   
  
Ginny fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich. Es lag nicht an Firenze, sondern vielmehr daran, was er wohl sagen würde. Hoffentlich würde er ihnen helfen können.   
  
Als der knappe Bericht geendet war, trat Firenze näher und musterte Mortimer und Ginny eingehend. "Das ist, in der Tat, ein Problem", murmelte er. "Mit der Zeit spielt man nicht."   
  
"Ginny wollte gar nicht spielen. Nur er hier", bemerkte Sirius.   
  
"Ihr habt offensichtlich zwei Einhornhaare benutzt, statt eins", sagte Firenze zu Mortimer. "Als Ihr von der Zeit des Mädchens zurückreisen wolltet."   
  
"Zwei?" Mortimer sah den Zentauren verblüfft an.   
  
"Das wäre die einzige Erklärung."   
  
"Und auch die logischste", murmelte Snape.   
  
"Aber beim ersten Mal habe ich nur eins benutzt und bin trotzdem in die falsche Zeit gelangt", wandte Mortimer ein.   
  
"Oh, das liegt daran, dass die Zeit mit dir spielt."   
  
"Die Zeit?"   
  
Firenze nickte traurig. "Die Zeit schützt sich und lässt willkürliche Zeitreisen nicht einfach so zu."   
  
"Wir... wir haben diese Stimmen gehört", begann Ginny. "Die klangen alles andere als nett. Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, dass die Zeit bösartig ist?"   
  
"Nein." Firenze schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Zeit ist weder gut noch böse. Sie kennt solche Unterschiede nicht."   
  
"Aber warum spielt sie mit Ginny, wenn sie nur durch einen Unfall mitgereist ist?"   
  
Firenze schloss die Augen. "Das weiß die Zeit allein. Vielleicht gehört das mit zum Spiel? Es war Schicksal, und nichts geschieht zufällig."   
  
"Ja, klar", brummte Sirius sarkastisch. "Weil es in den Sternen geschrieben steht."   
  
"So ungefähr", meinte Firenze, Sirius' ironischen Ton ignorierend.   
  
"Und was können wir dagegen tun? Wie kommen wir wieder zurück?" Ginny sah den Zentauren aus großen Augen an.   
  
"Gegen das Spiel der Zeit könnt ihr gar nichts tun", antwortete das Geschöpf mit der melancholischen Stimme. "Ihr müsst euren Zauber erneut versuchen, und zwar solange, bis die Zeit es für angemessen befindet, euch wieder in die richtige Zeit zurück zu schicken."   
  
"Was?" James runzelte die Stirn. "Das heißt, die Zeit hat sie mit Absicht so falsch reisen lassen?"   
  
"Wenn die Zeit etwas gegen Zeitreisende hat und sich durch ihre Psychospiele schützen will, wieso wirft sie die Leute dann nicht sofort wieder in ihre Zeit zurück?" Auch Remus war sichtlich verwirrt.   
  
"Weil Zeitreisen nun mal möglich sind. Und wer durch die Zeit reist, kann Furchtbares anstellen. Derjenige kann ein Chaos anstiften, welches zu ordnen vielleicht unmöglich sein wird. Und deshalb schützt die Zeit sich. Vielleicht schickt sie die Zeitreisenden erst dann wieder zurück, bis diese aus ihrem Fehler gelernt haben und nie wieder so etwas tun, noch irgendjemanden über diesen Zauber erzählen würden."   
  
"Ist das Eure Theorie oder Euer Wissen?" Mortimer hatte eine angespannte Haltung eingenommen.   
  
"Meine Theorie."   
  
"Eine Theorie, die keinen Sinn macht", befand James. "Wenn sie die Zeitreisenden extra in falsche Zeiten reisen lässt, können diese doch in dieser Zeit Chaos anstiften? Wäre es nicht klüger, sie sofort zurückzuwerfen, bevor sie irgendetwas Falsches tun können?"   
  
Firenze seufzte. "Aber was ist, wenn sie immer wieder erneut versuchen, durch die Zeit zu reisen? Dann lernen sie nicht daraus, und können eben so gut Chaos anstiften, wenn nicht noch mehr. Die Zeit ist nicht in der Lage, Zeitreisen zu verhindern. Schaut euch doch den jungen Mortimer an. Er wollte, wie ihr meintet, nur für fünf Jahre in die Zukunft. Er hatte einen Grund, gerade fünf Jahre gewählt zu haben und schien dort etwas vorgehabt zu haben, was zweifellos Auswirkungen auf die Zeit genommen hätte. Die Zeit hat eingegriffen und ihn in Ginnys Zeit geschickt. Und, damit er lernt, das Zeitreisen gefährlich sind, hat sie ihn nicht gleich wieder zurückgeschickt, sondern ins Jahr 1977. Damit er das Fürchten lernt. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nur meine Theorie. Das Spiel der Zeit mag schwer zu durchschauen sein."   
  
Mortimer biss sich auf die Lippen.   
  
"Und was ist mit mir?"   
  
"Es war Schicksal, Ginny. Du kanntest nun den Zeitzauber. Vielleicht wollte die Zeit dich vorweg warnen. Vielleicht dienst du auch nur dazu, damit Mortimer besser begreifen kann."   
  
"Was soll er denn durch Ginny begreifen?"   
  
Firenze sah Sirius an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht Verlust?"   
  
"Tz", machte Mortimer. "Also, Ihr ratet uns, den Zauber noch einmal auszuprobieren."   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Richtige ist. Aber es wäre, glaube ich, die einzige Möglichkeit."   
  
Mortimer seufzte. "Dann werden wir es tun."   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Ginny, Mortimer, Snape und die Marauders waren ungesehen in den versteckten Raum zurückgekehrt.   
  
"Wir wollen mit", meinte Sirius.   
  
"Vergiss' es", sagte Mortimer.   
  
"Du kannst uns nicht hindern", hielt Sirius dagegen. "Wir kennen den Zauber auch. Durch dich wissen wir, dass er funktioniert."   
  
"Wollt ihr durch die halbe Zeitgeschichte reisen, nie wissend, wann es wieder eure Zeit sein wird, die ihr anwählt?", fragte Ginny ungläubig. "Hast du nicht gehört, was Firenze gesagt hat?"   
  
"Dazu müsste er ein Gehirn besitzen, Weasley", mischte sich Snapes ölige Stimme ein.   
  
"Sehr witzig, du Vampir", schnaubte Sirius und schüttelte seine Faust in Richtung Snape.   
  
"Also, ich finde das auch nicht so gut, wenn wir ebenfalls zeitreisen", meinte Remus.   
  
"Ich bin auch dagegen", sagte Peter schnell, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass er nicht allein mit dieser Meinung war.   
  
"Warum habt ihr solche Angst?", fragte Sirius. "Ginny und Mortimer ist gar nichts passiert, außer, dass sie in einer falschen Zeit gelandet sind."   
  
"Vielleicht passiert ja noch was", meinte Ginny.   
  
"Und was?"   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... diese Stimmen, die sind nicht normal, Sirius."   
  
"Hm, ja, da gebe ich dir Recht. Aber hey, ein bisschen Risiko ist halt immer dabei, oder?"   
  
"Hmmm", machte James. "Ich schlage vor, wir schlafen eine Nacht drüber und diskutieren morgen weiter."   
  
"Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt", meinte Snape. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, euch für eine Weile loszuwerden." Er zog eine Grimasse in Richtung der Marauders, öffnete die Tür und verschwand.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Ginny sah Mortimer stumm an, als auch die Marauders den Raum verlassen hatten und sie nun allein waren.   
  
Mortimer erwiderte ihren Blick. Seine langen Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige, zackige Schatten auf seine Wangen, was ihm etwas Unschuldiges verlieh.   
  
"Und?", brach Ginny schließlich das Schweigen. "Willst du den Zauber wirklich noch einmal ausprobieren?"   
  
Mortimer schob seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, ging rückwärts, bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte und sich anlehnen konnte und dachte nach. "Bleibt mir eine andere Wahl?"   
  
Der Mond schien durch das kleine Fenster und die vorüberziehenden Wolken warfen Schatten in den Raum hinein.   
  
"Würdest du, sobald du wieder in deiner richtige Zeit angelangt wärst, erneut eine Zeitreise machen?" Ginny trat auf ihn zu und sah ihn lauernd an.   
  
In Mortimers Augen schlich sich ein unbehaglicher Ausdruck. "Glaub' nicht."   
  
"Mortimer!" Sie sah doch, dass er log. "Sag' mir die Wahrheit!" Ärgerlich zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
  
"Das geht dich nichts an", fuhr Mortimer sie an.   
  
Ginny lachte ungläubig auf. "Das geht mich nichts an? Hör' mal, solange du Zeitreisen noch in Erwägung ziehst, wirst du nie in deine richtige Zeit zurückkehren können und ich dadurch auch nicht!" Sie hatte die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt und die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. "Das ist nicht fair, du tust es auf meine Kosten!"   
  
"Hey, das habe ich doch nicht gewollt", protestierte Mortimer.   
  
"Anfangs nicht. Aber jetzt? Jetzt kannst du alles daran setzen, es wieder gut zu machen und du kümmerst dich nur um deinen Dreck! Hauptsache, du gelangst in dieses besagte Jahr, was auch immer du da vor hast."   
  
"Ich- "   
  
"Und findest du es nicht leichtsinnig?" Ginny ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Wenn Firenze Recht hat, dann gelangst du sowieso nicht zurück, solange du von Zeitreisen nicht abgeneigt bist!"   
  
"Aber was soll ich denn tun?" Mortimer packte Ginny an ihren Oberarmen und schüttelte sie leicht. "Es muss von Herzen kommen, einreden hilft nicht! Und wenn ich es mir einzureden versuche, keine Zeitreisen mehr zu machen, durchschaut die Zeit, wenn ich es nicht von Herzen nicht will" Er hörte auf, Ginny zu schütteln.   
  
"Hast du es denn überhaupt versucht, es wirklich nicht mehr zu wollen?" Ginny riss sich los.   
  
Nun war es Mortimer, der die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zog und sie missbilligend ansah. "Hast du es denn?"   
  
"Ich? Ich wollte diese Zeitreise gar nicht machen, da will ich die anderen auch nicht."   
  
"Das kann ja jeder behaupten. Was, wenn du im Herzen eine Zeitreise machen wolltest und die Zeit, da du durch mich den Zauber kanntest, dich einfach mitgenommen hat, um dich direkt vorzuwarnen?"   
  
"Tz! Das lag in erster Linie an den zwei Einhornhaaren."   
  
"Ach ja?"   
  
"Ja. Und außerdem meinte Firenze, die zweite Möglichkeit sei folgende, dass die Zeit mich wegen dir benutzt hat."   
  
"Klar, schieb die Schuld immer schön auf mich."   
  
"Auf wen denn sonst?" Ginny wurde wütend. "Du ziehst mich ungefragt in solche Dinge hinein und - "   
  
"Du hast mir freiwillig geholfen", warf Mortimer mit gepresster Stimme ein. "Mir würde im Traum nicht einfallen, eine Bauerngöre um Hilfe zu bitten."   
  
Ginny boxte ihm gegen die Brust. "Du bist unmöglich", schimpfte sie. "Dauernd lenkt deine dumme Arroganz vom Thema ab, das nervt, weißt du? Gut, es war hauptsächlich meine Neugier, die dazu geführt hat, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Und meine Hilfsbereitschaft. Aber so etwas kennt ihr Adlige ja nicht, hm? So Sachen wie Freundschaft, und so? Bei euch dreht sich doch alles nur um Macht und Geld und Intrigen. Ihr seid - "   
  
Mortimer nahm sie plötzlich am Arm, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. "Schweig", murmelte er befehlend und seufzte. "Mhmmm..."   
  
Perplex spürte Ginny seine kalten Lippen auf ihren Mund und war zunächst wie erstarrt. Sie merkte, wie Mortimers freie Hand über ihren Rücken glitt, damit er sie noch näher an sich ziehen konnte. Seine Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg und begann mit ihrer zu spielen. Eine heiße Welle durchfuhr sie, als sie seine Zunge spürte. Er schmeckte nach kühler Limonade. Sie dachte nicht mehr länger nach, sondern gab sich dem Kuss einfach hin. Es war wie, wenn man in ein Glas schaute und glaubte, sich darin verlieren zu können. Ginny war schon oft geküsst worden, aber noch nie zuvor hatte sie derartiges gespürt, wie bei Mortimer. Es war nicht in Worte zu fassen, es war einfach - wunderschön.   
  
Als Mortimer den Kuss brach, sahen sie sich atemlos an.   
  
Dann lächelte er verwegen. "Du siehst so schön aus, wenn du wütend bist."   
  
"Und das hat alle deine eisernen Grundsätze zu Staub werden lassen, dass du einfach ein Mädchen küsst, welches in deiner Zeit unter deinem Stand wäre?" Ginny grinste schwach.   
  
"Mit ein wenig Schliff machen wir aus dir eine richtige Lady."   
  
Ginny knuffte ihn in die Seite, runzelte aber die Stirn, als sie Mortimers ernste Miene sah. "Was?"   
  
"Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit immer aufgezogen habe", stotterte er etwas hilflos. Er suchte nach Worten. "Das war nicht richtig, es war... ich wollte damit Abstand gewinnen."   
  
Ginny machte große Augen. "Abstand?"   
  
"Ja..."   
  
"Zu mir?"   
  
Mortimer lächelte schwach. "Das ist mir aber wohl nicht so gut gelungen. Ich dachte, wenn ich mir immer wieder vor Augen halte, dass wir ungleicher Stände sind, verliebe ich mich nicht in dich."   
  
"Du bist verliebt in mich?" 'Gott, wiederhole doch nicht immer alles so dümmlich', schimpfte sie sich in Gedanken.   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Mortimer zu. "Aber dieser Kuss..."   
  
Ginny wusste, was er meinte. Sie lächelte und obgleich in ihrem Kopf alle möglichen Alarmglocken schrillten, zog sie ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.   
  
Sie hörte nicht auf die warnende Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie ermahnte, nicht weiterzugehen, sondern Halt zu machen. Sie würde sich sonst in einen Jungen verlieben, der aus einer ganz anderen Zeit kam und auf solch' einer Basis die Liebe keine Chance haben würde.   
  
Aber Ginny hörte nicht auf ihre Vernunft, sie tat nur das, was ihr Herz ihr zuflüsterte. Und sie war glücklich.   
  
Sie beide wagten einen Schritt zu weit nach vorn, dessen Verbot sie nicht erkannten, und den sie erst spüren würden, wenn es viel zu spät für eine Rückkehr war.  
  
  
A/N: Danke, phineas, für die wundervolle Betalesung der letzten drei Kapitel!  
Und danke an alle Reviewer!  


  


  



End file.
